The Consequences of Boredom
by ScreamForSOH
Summary: Harry is alone and bored, all he wants to do is to go out. some one knocks. there stands Draco... Read to find the consequences of their boredom! Slash HPDM COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

! The Consequence of Boredom !

A/N: this is my first FF, so please be kind, but please point things out to me, whether spelling/ grammatical mistakes or if you have an idea of plot, please just says so in reviews. Well this is my story… Hope you like it, if not please tell what should be done differently, I won't bite, well maybe, but only if you invade personal space, like one guy at school did once, but that's not the point P

There are cookies for those who find quotes from songs, movies or books. Songs will probably be by Good Charlotte or The Killers. Movies and books would be thriller, action or fantasy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable, plot is mine though.

**Things to Remember: **

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts/Anamchara Conversations

'''…''' Parselmouth

(…) Extra detail/ my input

8…8 Noise/Action

888…888 Who What Where When

8888888888 New Scene/Time

8888888888

888Chapter one- The boredom begins at home888

888Harry's POV888

Fourteen days till I go back, back to where I once called home, back to the place that gave me hope, that gave me love, that gave me knowledge, and in doing all of this it also gave me strength, strength to go on, to fight my battles, and to win.

I wonder what it will be like going back. It will be different. I won't have a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something bad is going to happen, cause, now nothing can go bad, well not as bad as it could have then. I wonder if people will still look up to me for strength, support and companionship, like they once did. Or will they see me as I do? As a murderer? For that is what I am, I killed another living being. To me it does not matter that he was evil and killed hundred, maybe even thousands. But he was still alive, some what, and I took this from him. But I know deep down that his rein of terror had to stop. The pain he caused others, physically, emotionally and mentally. Whether by his hand or his minions, it did not matter, he had to be stopped.

And he was, by me, Harry James Potter. And all because of my 'home' and 'Family' pushing me to do so, the place that gave me love, also made me kill. They see I me as a hero who vanquished the evil, they do not see that I murdered, and that is what makes it less of a home then it was, now Grimmauld is. Here I am loved, they know who I am and what I need, they see me as Harry, unlike at Hogwarts, where I am seen as Harry Potter. And mark my words, there is a difference.

After 5th year at the ministry of magic, when my god father fell through the veil, I decided that the killing had to stop, he had killed too many of my friends and family to be left alone for any longer. And so, I trained, Physically and Magically, for a year straight, all of sixth year actually. I learnt every thing I could that could help me defeat the scum bag, every spell, every curse every hex, I needed this knowledge, I could have done my NEWT's last year but I didn't want to, I wanted to study like every one else, and try and be normal once the battle was over. I wanted to be Harry, not Harry Potter the Fucking Boy Who Lived. But now I know that will never happen, for I am now known as Harry Potter the Boy Who Saved the World. I was going to quit the quidditch team, but I needed some release from the hell that had been my life, and I didn't see the point of letting my training take away the joy of wiping the pitch with Draco Malfoy, the soon to be Death Eater, or so we thought.

After all of the training that I had gone through to prepare for the battle nothing could have gotten me ready for the smells, sights, sounds, pain and feeling of a battle field. You could hear the cries of those fallen and the triumphant cheer of the attacker. You could see the limp bodies hit the ground when hit with an _'Avada Kedavra'_ or a simple _'Stupify'. _The worst sight imaginable would have to be of a person, filled with life one minute, then two words later, falling lifelessly to the ground. The pain of '_Crucio'_ from a destruction loving, hate filled Death Eater is worse then one should ever endure.

After what had felt like an eternity of fighting the minions, the head of all of all the destruction and pain decided to show his fearsome mutant face. I will be ever thankful to Hermione and Remus for their researching skills, and finding a way to sever the bond between Voldemort and myself with out repercussion. Once they had found the way to do this, they researched the ways for me to rid this world of the evil threatening it. All they had to do was find a way for Voldemort to be destroyed body and soul. It is all too complicated to explain though, half of it they just told me what to do, not how it will work. They tried once, but it was all numbers and symbols and only Hermione really understood, Remus sort of just did the researching thing, while she did the working out. Once the deed had been done (get your filthy minds out of the gutters!) some of the death eaters tried to get away, or they attempted to avenge their masters downfall, and some even tried the whole 'They had me under imperious Curse'. All of these attempts pulled to a screeching halt and all of the Death Eaters that were at the battle were either dead or captured. They are all in Azkaban (they were put into the cells once the Dementors were reinstated back into the prison) and are going to stay in there to rot.

Many people perished in the battle, some of them we knew, Charlie Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, and too many others (but I also think one is too many).My families are still recovering Emotionally, financially, and physically. This is what the Order is concentrating on mostly these days, now with the help from the Ministry Of Magic. They have been helping since Fudge was over thrown and Amelia Bones was voted into the position instead. This happened soon after the incident in 5th year, when people realized that Dumbledore had been telling the truth and Fudge was outright saying it wasn't true. Amelia bones had been supporting their cause all the way through and she would have been doing more before but she needed to keep her job in the ministry. Soon after Fudge was over thrown Percy Weasley disappeared, and hasn't been seen since, no one knows where he went or why, and we don't know whether he was kidnapped by Voldemort, or had been killed or just left.

It's the holidays now; seventh year is coming up soon. I still need to go shopping for supplies yet… all well there is still time. The only people that I have seen all holidays are the Weasleys and Hermione and Tonks and Remus, but then again Tonks and Remus are together now and are living at Grimmauld Place with me, since Sirius left it in his will to me. Dumbledore hasn't even talked to me since the battle, and that was all about strategies and that sort of stuff, nothing like it was before, back when I served a purpose to him, now I serve no purpose to him and I am just another student.

I've seen Hermione and Ron a couple times when we have gone to Diagon Alley, or to lunch or a movie, but I usually feel like a third wheel, they have been going out most of the holidays now, Hermione is staying a the Burrow, with all of the remanding Weasleys for the holidays. I would go there but I don't like to be with a lot of people half the time, having lots of people around continuously would have driven me nuts.

Some of the order members come and stay here over night or just to pop in for food or what not. Some people are regulars, such as Snape, Kingsley Shacklbolt, Mundungus, and Malfoy. Malfoy came to the light side halfway through 6th year, and became a spy for the order and found a lot of useful information. He did not have the dark mark because he suggested to Voldemort that it would be best if he didn't go to Hogwarts with it incase it was seen by some one and then Voldemort would loose a spy in Hogwarts to keep an eye one the where about and doings of 'The Golden Boy' and 'The Old Fool'. Well the truth was he didn't want the reminder of all the terrible things he had done to become trusted by Voldemort.

Tonks and Remus are out on a date now. I'm here all on my own. Hermione and Ron are out on a date, and I have no where to go. Normally I would train, but tonight I'm in no mood to train and stay inside, but in the mood to out, any where, with any one I don't care I just want to go some where…

Knock Knock

8888888888

An/ No Quote till chapter twelve… thanx fro reading, please tell me what you think, the button is just there, reviews are very helpful for me, if you have any thoughts on the plot, a twist or a challenge etc, please let me know.

Byes XP


	2. Changes

The Consequences of Boredom!

Oh and cake for those who figure out what my pen name means, GC is easy, although some people hardly know what TK means, have answers in reviews (hint, hint ), and no friends allowed to answer, (Ashlee, Lisa, Katherine, Steph, Razzy, Cass this means you! P)

Not my characters, my plot though... or at least lack of

8888888888

888Chapter Two- Changes888

888Third Persons POV888

'Who the hell would be here, it's almost nine, every one is already out and there are no order members expected, and they would normally come by floo.' Harry thought while getting up to answer the door. When he opened the door, he was thoroughly surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing in hit door way. "Um, hi Malfoy what's up?"

"Well I was bored and all of my friends have previously arranged engagements to attend, and I knew that you would be here by yourself with out any thing to do, and don't get angry with me I'm stating the truth, " Malfoy flashed a smirk before continuing "and I was wondering if you want to go some where tonight."

"Um sure, just give me a minute while I go get changed, just come in and make yourself at home, you'll see that the house is looking better," Harry smiled, remembering the altercation with Tonks and Mrs Black that night after she had tripped on the umbrella stand… again "Tonks fixed it up, she had complained way too much to not have it fixed up and I knew that she would end up being here most, along with Remus, and he doesn't really mind what goes on with the house." And with that Harry walked up the stairs, leaving Malfoy to his own doings. Malfoy walked into the newly redecorated house and was shocked to see the difference. All of the old furnishings and portraits had been removed and all of the floor boards and wall paper had been replaced. The floors were now all dark mahogany floor boards and the walls had been repainted dark red. The ceiling was also repainted and was done in white. The skirting was all done in gold.

The old umbrella stand was replaced with a dark mahogany calving of a lion about to pounce. The back of the majestic best had been hollowed for the umbrellas to reside. The stairs were also dark mahogany and had a dark red carpet runner going down them. The old rickety railings were also replaced with dark mahogany and at the end of the railing on the end post there was a calving of a lions head. The eyes where red rubies and they glistened in the candle light from the ever-burning-no-wax-drip candles that were on the intricate beautiful chandelier the hung magically in midair about half a meter from the ceiling (the ceiling had been magically enhanced so it looked higher then it really was).

All of the old Portraits had been removed and now there were just two in the entrance. One was a large portrait of a sleeping Phineas Nigellus (the one form Harry's room from he summer before last.) while the other was a portrait of a large mangy black dog running around, chasing his tail and just being happy. Underneath the portrait was a small gold plaque that had been engraved with the words 'For Snuffles, the mangy but loveable mutt'. Malfoy could see the amount of work put into the picture and the intricate gold frame.

Once he had finished his quick look in the entrance, Malfoy moved into the lounge room. There was a large fire place which was two meters tall and two and half wide. The mantel was calved mahogany. In the centre of it was the head of a roaring lion. Boxing in the fire place were two arm chairs and one two seater couch which were large, plushy and dark red velvet. The feet of the seats were lion claws made of dark mahogany. The floors, walls and ceiling were the same as in the entrance. In the centre of the rectangle made by the seats and the fireplace was a large blood thick carpet rug. It looked very inviting and comfortable to lounge on during a long cold rainy winter's night, in front of the large fire.

Above the fireplace was a life-sized portrait of Godric Gryffindor, standing with his hand on the hilt of his sword, with its point resting in the thick vibrant green grass. In the distance of the unmoving portrait was the mammoth structure of Hogwarts. The sky was as blue as a robins egg, with out a single cloud to be seen. The sun was high in the sky, shining beautifully across the grounds, on to the lake, which was at the feet of the man who resided in the frame. The frame of the masterpiece was gold and was an artwork itself. Underneath this portrait, like the one of snuffles, there was a gold plaque which said 'Godric Gryffindor, a founder of Hogwarts'.

Once he had finished his look around this room too, Malfoy sat down on the armchair facing away from the door. He soon became immersed in his thoughts and so did not notice Harry enter the room, until he cleared his throat to gain Malfoy's attention, and then had to fight really hard not to laugh at the jump of surprise that came from Malfoy. Malfoy quickly stood and turned around and said, "Okay, now that you're… You're… you're…"

Malfoy was completely blown away at the beauty standing in the doorway. Harry had changed into a dark emerald button shirt that clung slightly but allowed for easy movement. His pants were black jeans, and he wore dark green dragon hide shoes that shone nicely in the candle light. His hair was spiked and the tips were now green on the top. He held a black jumper in his hand, for once they went out in the cool night air. Put all this together and you had one gorgeous man, 'To bad he's straight' Malfoy thought, if only he knew.

"Now that I'm what, may I ask?" Harry asked, growing impatient with the continuous staring of the other man.

"Oh, um right sorry, now that you're changed, we can get going … So where do you want to go? We could go to the pub?"

"No Malfoy, I'm not in the mood to get thrown out when they find out that we are under age, and I don't want to get pissed, I'm going to meet up with Hermione and Ron tomorrow, what else could we do… What about the movies?" Harry said.

"Nah, I've already seen all the movies worth seeing. What about dinner?"

"Umm, okay, I know of a really good Chinese restaurant in town, it's called Raska's Place, I've been there with Ron and Hermione once or twice and it's pretty good." Harry said simply.

"'Kay sounds good, let's get going." Malfoy said.

"One sec. I have to leave a note for Lupin and Tonks incase they get here before we do." As he was talking he moved towards the hallway, to a table that held a scroll of parchment, a quill and a pot of ink and wrote a quick note, leaving it on the table in clear view for any one who enters the house. "Okay, that's done, let's get going."

"How are we going to get there? I don't know where it is, so we can't apperate, and the night bus is out of the question, way too bumpy, and too long…" Malfoy said thoughtfully.

"Well I could teleport us there…"

"Wait a minute, did you just say, teleport?"

"Yeah, I know, I know, oh my god he can teleport, how wonderful and different etc. etc. I went through it with my friends don't do it too." Harry said frustrated.

"Sorry, but it's just so… wow… so you can teleport others… that's really… remarkable…"

"Okay stop now before I hex you!" Harry said, obviously getting very pissed.

Malfoy controlled himself enough to keep rambling, but he still had an awed look on his face. "So how will we do this?"

"Well, take my hand and I'll take it from there." Harry said simply.

Malfoy did as he was asked and soon felt a tingle going through him, but he dismissed it as just part if teleporting, while Harry on the other hand knew that it had nothing to do with the teleporting, but he just pushed it from his mind.

8888888888

AN/ Just remember this will be slash, (not overly though so don't worry) but if you are against this then don't read, simple… Please review, keep criticism to a helpful manner, and don't burn me just cause you don't like slash, I have warned you!

Byes :-P


	3. Raska's place

The Consequences of Boredom!

And I don't own any thing you may recognize, it's all J.K Rowling's wonderful work, kudos to her and her strange labyrinth of a mind.

8888888888

888Chapter three- Raska's place888

888The Ten Toads888

Malfoy looked around the derelict establishment he now stood inside with a look of disgust. "Well, this is the Ten Toads; it's a place for magical beings to go to when using magical transportation. Sort of like the Leaky Cauldron." Harry explained noticing the look on Malfoy's face.

The place was terribly in need of renovations, the walls were covered in peeling, faded old wallpaper. The floors were so dirty that you could not tell whether you were standing on floor boards or tiles. There was a grimy, lopsided bar, with a bartender to match. The windows were so dirty that no light came in form the street light right outside. The only light source was from candles on the rickety old tables and few torches held by rusty metal brackets on the walls. The tables and chairs were as old and derelict as the rest of the pub, with the paint non-existent, and dust so thick that when the occasional placing down of a glass on to the table, it did not make the normal chink sound but a soft thud, and every time the glass was lowered a small cloud of dust would rise up around it.

After a minute of looking around Malfoy looked at the brunette who he was standing next to and noticed that their fingers were still interlocked. He smiled when he realized that he had nothing against holding hands with Harry, and Harry didn't seem to mind either, Malfoy then looked up and noticed that Harry had been looking at him, both blushed slightly, Harry for getting caught looking at Malfoy so closely, and Malfoy for being caught smiling at the fact that they had continued to hold hands.

They kept their eyes locked for another moment until Harry said quietly, "Come on. We'd better get going before it's too late." And with that he headed for the door, pulling Malfoy along behind him. Once they were out the door and out on the cool street, they turned right until they got to a small restaurant. The shop had a small patio like thing out the front where some tables and chairs were set up. They were painted red and had green satin cushions on the seat of the chair. The building was red brick, and above the patio was a small cover for protection form the rain. It was a creamy colour, and the area was light up by coloured Chinese lights hanging across the makeshift ceiling. The doors were large and glass. The frames were painted blood red and had pictures of dragons on them in silver frost.

Inside was similar to outside, the tables and chairs were the same, and there were windows on the side walls that were the same style as the door. There was a red door on the back wall that waiters and waitresses would walk through occasionally (presumably the kitchen). On the left wall there were two doors next to each other which had signs on each showing they were the toilets. The walls were all cream and the floor boards were rich red wood. There was a counter at the front of the restaurant where a waitress was standing behind. They asked for a table for two and at first it looked like she was going to deny them one since it was almost full but then she realised that it was Harry Potter that they were serving and gave them a table up the back. Once they were seated, she came back with a menu and told them to call when they were ready to order.

8888888888

Over dinner they talked about every thing, from quidditch to school work, favourite foods (Chocolate Frogs) to least favourite teachers at Hogwarts (Snape for Harry and all but Snape for Malfoy). The conversation was light and about nothing really, things got really interesting though once they began talking about magical abilities, well animagus forms to be specific which was when desert came; banana split, ice cream and warm caramel sauce for Harry, while Malfoy had deep fried ice cream with chocolate sauce.

"Well, Harry" they had started calling each other by first names some where in the middle of dinner. "We have talked about mostly everything, but there is one thing that I still want to know, and that is, what animagus form would the golden boy, Harry Potter have?"

"Well, first of all, don't call me golden boy, and second, my animagus form is a shadow wolf, "And after seeing the confused look on Draco's face he elaborated "Which is basically a black wolf that is able to move from shadow to shadow, sort of like portraits, they have sharp claws and usually blue eyes, except me, and of coarse mine is green eyed, always distinguishable, even when not human, weird isn't it? Any way I've told you mine, what's yours?" Harry said nonchalantly.

"… well my form is of a white panther, mine isn't magical but I can run faster then a normal panther, we haven't figured out why yet though." Draco said simply, still slightly in awe at Harry's wondrous form.

"Hmm, I'd rather some thing like that, something normal and that doesn't stand out so much, but I have to admit, it is cool to be able to transport so easily and soundlessly." Harry said with a teasing grin.

"Oh sod off!" Draco said with a grin.

8888888888

Once dinner was over, they paid and walked out of the restaurant and started to make their way back to the Ten Toads to go some where else, on the way they began talking again, when the conversation veered to the topic of relationships.

"So Harry, you got a girlfriend?" Draco questioned.

"Umm, no I haven't, to tell you the truth I haven't since 5th year when I went out with Cho Chang. But after her I soon realised that I was attracted to guys" Harry said trailing off at the end.

Next thing he knew he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist, he looked up questioningly into the eyes of the owner of the arms. "Looks like we have something in common then" Draco said with a smirk, and with that he captured Harry's lips with his own.

8888888888

AN/ Okay sorry to leave it here, but I love cliffs way too much!

Byes :-P


	4. Going Down Under

The Consequences of Boredom!

And I don't own any thing you may recognize, it's all J.K Rowling's wonderful work, kudos to her and her strange labyrinth of a mind.

Now on with the story!

8888888888

888Chapter Four- Going Down Under888

888On the Street888

Once breathing became a requirement the pair broke apart, pressing their foreheads together breathing heavily, still embracing each other tightly, they would have remained that way, but they were shocked back to reality when they were each hit sharply with an old woman's handbag. The owner of the bag was a dumpy woman with many wrinkles etched into her ancient face; they were only increased by the look of pure anger and disgust that was held on her face. "What do you think you are doing, doing such things in the middle of the street…?"

She continued her babbling for many minutes, during which Draco and Harry had ended their close embrace to glare at the murderous old woman that had attacked them. They soon started blushing when they noticed the small crowd of people around them, some girls were cooing at them saying things like, "Awww, how cute!" They hadn't realized the attention that one kiss could grab, but then they remembered that they were in the middle of a busy street at night, and were both guys.

Once she began to regain control of her rage, did Draco say anything, "Ma'am Please calm down, no harm was done, it was only a kiss, now would you please leave us alone? We have somewhere to go."

And with that, Draco grasped Harry's hand and half dragged the still shocked Harry from the scene and through the developing crowd, leaving behind him the very shocked and angry looking lady. Once they had gotten a fair distance away from the deranged lady did they slow down and begin talking again.

"Wow, that was strange, I mean who does she thinks she is! Yelling at us like that, and hitting us, the old bat, fuck, she is lucky she caught me on a good day," Draco turned and looked at the Harry, "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Back there when you said it was only a kiss, what did you mean? And where does this leave us?" Harry said quietly, not looking into the silver eyes of the blonde.

Draco was taken back a little by the feelings that were shown in the emeralds he saw before him. He took a breath and said reassuringly, "Harry, when I said that it was only a kiss, that was just to shut the old bag up, but to me that kiss, well it meant so much to me, I mean, it was our first, and hopefully not our last, and who knew a Gryffindor could kiss so well" Draco added with a mischievous grin. "And this leaves us, I don't know, but like I said before, I hope what just happened won't be the last."

Harry's face broke into a grin when he heard Draco say what he did, and knew it was truth, from the trust and emotions he was seeing in the silver eyes he was enchanted by. "Well, I think it would be best if we go and discuss this somewhere a bit more private, and so that we can do what we want without being attacked by stray old ladies." Harry whispered, barely loud enough for Draco to hear, even though he still managed. And with that the pair made their way back to the Ten Toads, even though they had to back track since they had walked the in the wrong direction when they walked from the scene before.

Once there Draco asked where they should go then, it was much too early to go home yet, it was only ten thirty, plenty of night left for snogging and talking. Harry smiled at this and grasped Draco's hand firmly, pulled him close to himself and embraced him and whispered softly into his ear, "Hold on its going to be a fairly long ride, well for a teleporting that is." And with that, they began the journey, like Harry had said, it did take longer then the other, but once Draco opened his eyes he saw immediately why. For when he opened his eyes, the landscape around him was completely opposite to that of the busy night Europe city, for it was now a large desert, with a brilliant blue sky, and blazing sun hanging above them. The horizon was hazy showing the intense heat that was beginning to set in. Draco looked into the distance and noticed a large red sand stone rock structure, and recognized it immediately from one of his holidays years ago with his parents. "Harry, are we in… in…" Draco stammered out.

"Yes, Dray, we are in Australia.

8888888888

AN/ Okay I'm sorry for leaving you here, actually, no I'm not.. I love cliff hangers, XD…

Please review... keep away from flames… or I will publicize it!

Byes XD


	5. Where Do We Stand?

!The Consequences of Boredom!

And I don't own any thing you may recognize; it's all J.K Rowling's wonderful work, kudos to her and her strange labyrinth of a mind.

8888888888

888 Chapter Five- Where do we stand? 888

888 Northern Territory (Australia) 888

"Harry, what are we doing here?"

"Well, you wanted to go some where secluded and I knew we wouldn't be interrupted where we are going." Harry said with a cheeky grin played on his lips and his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Draco looked around and smiled, Harry was right, there was no way that some one could interrupt them out here, but didn't Harry just say that they were going some where. "Harry what do you mean, 'where we are going'?" but when he turned around he did not see Harry, but a large black wolf. Draco smile, "Okay, I get the point."

And soon there was only a black wolf and a white panther streaking across the red soil of the Australian desert towards a ridge of mountains off in the distance.

8888888888

888An hour Later888

"Harry, where are we going?" Draco asked tiredly. They had been running for an hour straight, even though it had become a game of tag in ways, although Draco couldn't get too far ahead because he still had no idea where they were going.

"As I said before, you'll see when we get there, it's a surprise, and don't worry it is worth the suspense." Harry said grinning at the impatient Slytherin beside him. "At least we're having a break; it would be a lot worse if we didn't." It was true; they were both a little tired and had become very hot under the persistent blaze of the Australian desert sun. They had found a large boulder that gave them shade from the sun and a comfortable place to sit, talk and have a summoned drink. They had been sitting and talking for about ten minutes so far, and were about to get going again.

"Why don't you just teleport us there?" Draco continued in a whiny voice of a spoilt kid.

"Because, there are wards around where we are going and it is impossible to teleport there, you have to travel with out magical assistance, animagus forms don't count, and any way, you're cute when you pout." Harry said as he leaned over and kissed Draco's temple. "And I thought you wanted to go for a run, don't worry we are almost there."

"Well let's get going." Draco said impatiently jumping up. "And don't call me cute!"

"Fine" Harry smirked and got up, transforming again. Draco soon followed suite and they were soon running again.

8888888888

888Half an hour later888

"Wow"

"Yep"

"Wow"

"Yep"

"Wow."

"Who knew some thing I did would leave you speechless." Harry said with a grin.

"Harry, this place is beautiful, brilliant and every other word that along those lines, what do you expect! And I'm sure there are plenty of things that would leave me speechless" Draco said glancing at Harry with an eyebrow quirked suggestively. "How could some where so beautiful stay so secluded and free of muggles and wizards?" He said quietly not really wanting to disturb the peacefulness of the land before them.

"Well that would be because no-one else knows of this place, or if they did they couldn't find it again or couldn't remember." Harry answered simply.

"What do you mean they wouldn't be able to find or remember it again?" Draco inquired further.

"Well, have you heard of the magic veins under the earth's surface?" Harry asked to figure out how much he would have to explain.

"All I know is that they are like a network of streams throughout the earth, and that is where we get our magic from if we over use it, but that's all, no-one really knows much about them, but I guess you do?" Draco said with confusion evident in his voice as he tried to figure out what this had to do with the valley he was looking at.

"Well yeah, what you just said just then are the very basics of the veins, but there is so much more to them. But the reason I brought them up is because this place is a result of the veins over lapping. There are places all over the world where this happens and as a result, places of excess life are made, it is pure magic, times two. The reason that they have been kept a secret for so long is because wards are put up around them, but not by wizards, those kinds of spells can fail, no these wards are instinct and are done automatically by the veins." Harry took a break to take a breath and a mouth full of water from the bottle of water he summoned.

"Because of these wards, people who are searching for it for the power it holds, will never find it, how ever, if some one finds it who is in need or is looking for some cover will be able to find it. I was able to find it because I wanted to get away from my life, away from the stress put onto me by the world, away from the training, away from people and away from myself, here I was able to be Harry, not Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived, and I was able to, that was one of the things that kept me going last year, well that and wiping the quidditch pitch with you." Harry said with a grin. Draco punched him in the arm playfully.

Harry pulled emerald from silver to collect his thoughts about where to continue and to let this new information sink in. Standing on the edge of the valley was proving to be very hot, the fiery sun blazing overhead, and the continuous glare and heat from the ground was very fatiguing for the pair, so Harry took Draco's hand in his own and led him down the slope into the shade.

The valley was magnificent, it was about fifteen meters deep, and there were large green leaved trees and a lot of vibrant green shrubs scattered across the ground of the oasis. Going through the middle of the valley was a stream about two meters wide, the beginning of the stream was coming out from between two boulders, and at the end it went back down under the ground. There were boulders and rocks spread across the red clay ground.

Birds could be heard calling to each other high in the gum trees. The stream could be heard gurgling happily along. With only these calming sounds in the background of the beautiful landscape, the feeling it gave off was peaceful and undisturbed, it left the viewer feeling like they had not a care in the world.

Harry sat on a boulder next to the stream and Draco sat on one across from him. Once the pair was comfortable they began talking once again. "But why are you showing this place to me and why are we able to come here now, we don't need any help, shouldn't the wards keep us out and how are you able to remember the place?"

"I'm continuously in need of release from the burdens of my life, and for some reason the wards listen to me and I can listen to them, that's how I know so much about the wards and such." Harry said but soon continued, "and don't start about how powerful I must be for it to listen to me, it's just I have come here so often I have adjusted to listen, and learn, any one could, they are just all too impatient and only see and hear what they know and are unwilling to learn more, unless profitable to themselves."

"I guess that's why I was able to come here, because you told it to?" Draco said sadly.

"Actually, no I can only ask it to do things, not command, it let you in on its own" Harry said reassuringly. Draco was evidently heartened by this, it was apparent by the smile that broke out on his face as he looked with shining silver eyes at the glistening stream.

"So where does this leave us?" Draco asked, looking up after a moment of thought.

8888888888

888 An hour later 888

As the sun began to reach its peak over the top of them, they began to realise how long they had been out, but neither was in a rush to get up and go back to England and back to their complicated lives, whether the complication was because of them being famous or infamous, they were quite content just laying next to each other under the large ancient gum trees, with the birds and possums scurrying around in the trees and along the ground.

Draco rolled onto his side and curled in closer to the warmth of the body beside him. "We really should be going back, it would be like four in the morning now, don't you think it would be a little suspicious to Lupin if we are he finds a note saying, you are going out for dinner with Draco Malfoy. He would probably flip, now that I think about it maybe we should wait a bit more." He added with a devilish smirk.

"Dray, don't be mean, or I might leave you here." Harry said in a threatening voice, but the effect was ruined by his smile. He wrapped his arm around Draco and pulled him closer. "But you are right…"

"Do you know how wonderful it sounds coming from you, strange yes, but wonderful." Draco said, interrupting Harry in mid-sentence.

"Any way, you are right, for once, we do need to be getting back, wouldn't want people getting worried, and if we get back too late, rumours will spread, especially after the 'show' before." Harry said with a smile and kissed the top of Draco's head before standing up while pulling his protesting boyfriend up with him.

8888888888

AN/ Long Chapter… Yay

If this chapter confused you, I'm sorry. But hey, no cliffe this time!

Please Review…

BYES XD


	6. The Reoccurring Sentence

!The Consequences of Boredom!

And I don't own any thing you may recognize; it's all J.K Rowling's wonderful work, kudos to her and her strange labyrinth of a mind.

And cake for those who figure out what my penname means, for hints see my profile, that's all I'm saying XP. Cake for IssaLee Hands a piece of cake to IssaLee. Who got it right!

8888888888

888Chapter Six- The Reoccurring Sentence 888

After running back to their original destination point when they first arrived in the out back of Australia, Harry transformed back into human form from the black wolf and soon Draco soon followed suite and transformed back from the form of a white panther. Harry placed his hands on Draco's waist and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

Draco felt the familiar spinning sensation as Harry teleported them back to Gimmauld Place. Once Draco felt his feet solid ground again he opened his eyes, and saw the familiar appearance of the old house. Harry didn't want the outside done up because they would do it magically and it would be too suspicious to the muggles that live on the street. They had charmed the windows so that from the outside it looked like they had their curtain drawn all the time. Although they hadn't fixed up the exterior of the house they had fixed up the garden, during the night of course in the safety of darkness. The grass was now thick and vibrant green, although the vibrancy was not so evident in the light of the early morning moon and the peaking sun. The path was of grey stone pavers and had hedges along either side. There was no fence out the front of the house except between the boundaries of the property and the next, and the fence was a simple grey brick wall.

While Draco was looking at the new yard, Harry watched Draco intently, with his arms still around the blonde's waist, Draco's were also around Harry's waist while he had his head resting on Harry's chest as he observed the garden, although he soon looked up when he had finished his examination of the ever lightening garden and noticed that Harry was looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Harry said smiling, "Just looking"

"You like what you see?" Draco asked mischievously.

To answer the question Harry leant down and kissed Draco. He had intended it to be a quick kiss, but of course, Draco had other ideas, and they ended up in a full on snog session, but was soon cut short by Harry being grabbed by the ear and dragged roughly inside kicking and yelling.

8888888888

888Ten Minutes Later Inside 12 Grimmauld Place 888

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

"WHAT WAS I THINKING, I WASN'T THE ONE DRAGGING PEOPLE AROUND BY THE EARS"

"Would you two please stop yelling, one of the muggles might call the police about domestic disturbance, and I have a killer head ache, and have work in the morning." Tonks came up and stood behind the first yeller and rapped her arms around him in an attempt to calm him down, "Calm down Remus, nothing happened, they went out for dinner like the note said, then… um Harry what happened after dinner?" Tonks said also curious about what had happened between the dinner and then.

"Well we went to dinner, just like the note said, we ate, talked etc, then we left and started walking around, then we wanted some privacy, so I took Dray to Australia. Again we talked" Harry replied in a slightly bored yet defensive voice.

"Yes but what about what just happened outside!" Remus said obviously straining not to loose his temper, and start yelling again.

"Well, when we were talking and walking out side the restaurant I admitted I was gay and we ended up kissing, but we were stopped by a crazy little homophobic woman. That's why we went to Australia and we are now dating." Harry explained further, picking up Draco's hand and kissing it lightly, causing Tonks to start cooing and 'aww'ing.

Both boys blushed, while Remus rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Remus stated, walking out of the room. Tonks soon followed after, with a brief smile to Harry and Draco and saying Draco could stay the night, morning, if he wanted to, before following Remus out the door.

Harry and Draco sat there staring into the empty fire place until they could no longer hear the soft foot falls of the adults as they made their way to their room. They still did not stir until they heard the thud of the door closing and all movement upstairs ceased. Once there was nothing left did Harry turn and look to Draco and asked, "So do you want to? Stay that is?"

Draco turned to meet the emerald eyes, fighting the urge to be hypnotised by the endless pools of green, inclined his head to accept the offer. Harry went to stand but soon found fatigue envelope himself. "How about we stay on the lounge for now, I don't think I'll be able to stand up, let alone make it all the way up to my room." Harry said with a grin.

Again Draco just nodded, he had heard almost nothing of what Harry had just said, 'god damn it, why do his eyes have to be so hypnotising and difficult to resist?' Draco thought tiredly. Harry looked away from silver to pull out his wand, releasing Draco from the entrancement he had been in, and Harry soon felt extra weight on his shoulder. He looked down and saw a blonde head resting on his shoulder.

Draco had fallen asleep on him. 'This is going to be fun' Harry thought as he started to manoeuvre Draco into a laying position on the lounge, which would have normally been a simple task, with him having such a slim figure, and Harry being slightly bigger then him, but of course, little sleep and staying up till 4am in the morning tilts the scales quite considerably.

Eventually the two were laying on the lounge, fast asleep, under a thick blanket summoned by Harry.

8888888888

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

This was the wake up call for two slumbering wizards, who soon heard a reprimanding sound of a slap and a "hey!" from the original yeller.

"How many times are we going to have to hear some one say that today?" Harry moaned as he attempted to sit up, but soon found that he couldn't because his arm was pinned down by a certain blonde Slytherin. "Dray sit up, you're on my arm."

Draco sat up, looking as always, gorgeous, his hair only slightly ruffled, giving him a sexy rough look. Once his arm was free, Harry wriggled up the lounge a little so he could rest on the arm of the chair while still laying on the lounge, between the back of it and Draco, once comfortable he turned to the fire place, looking over Draco, to where Ron and Hermione were standing. Ron looking confused and slightly pissed off and Hermione with a sincere smile gracing her face, eyes full of acceptance. Harry soon realised where the slapping noise had come from, and soon smirked.

Draco just rolled over and snuggled into Harry's side, after rolling his eyes at the pair in the fire place. "So guys, what are you doing here at, "Harry said looked up to the clock, "noon?" acting completely normal.

"We had a lunch date remember?" Hermione said smiling.

"Shit, I forgot about that, okay, give me a minute and I'll be ready, um, would it be alright if Draco came?" Harry asked with pleading eyes, not wanting to be a third wheel like he normally is.

"It's alright with me, what about you Ron?" Hermione said turning to look at the still confused red head. At first he looked like he was going to say no but seeing the threatening look on his girlfriends face and the pleading on his best friends face, he had to agree. "Fine, but does no one see any thing with this picture?" he said still looking for answers.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and Harry bit his lip thinking of a way to explain, but Draco got in first, sitting up and looking at the pair on the hearth "Well, Weasel if you really want to know, last night Harry and I went out for dinner. It started out as a dinner between friends, if you could count us as that, but as we were walking around afterwards we ended up kissing and we went some where private and spent most of the night there, and came back at like 4 in the morning, but of cause, as soon as we got here, we were bombarded by questions by the Werewolf, and by the time we were finished there it was even later and last I knew we were sitting here talking." Draco then had a pensive look cross his face, but was soon replaced by his normal mask of indifference.

"Draco, would you give up the name calling of my friends and family." Harry said tiredly.

Ron was only slightly appeased by this answer but his curiosity and confusion was soon replaced with hunger, so he just said, "Fine just hurry up and get ready, or we will miss the reservations."

Every one in the room rolled their eyes at this, Draco knew that he was only saying this cause he wanted to go soon, while Harry and Hermione did because they knew that they were going to a magic restaurant, so there was no reason for them not to be able to get a table there since Harry was with them, no matter how much he hated to admit it, it was pretty handy being famous and the saviour of the world.

8888888888

While waiting for the other two to finish getting ready, Hermione held Ron's hand, wearing a pretty cotton summer dress that was a pale pink with little white dots on it and a white short jacket that finished just under her ribs and white strapped pointed high heeled shoes, sitting on an armchair while Ron stood next to the chair wearing dark blue jeans and a white button up shirt.

Harry entered the room first; Draco was still fixing his hair of cause. Harry was wearing a pair of black jeans and a silk black button up shirt and a pair of grey and black sneakers. His hair sat as unruly as ever, the spell that he had put on it the night before to make it green had wore off some time during the morning while he slept. He walked into the room confidently and sat on the armchair across from his best friends, looking at Ron as if daring him to say something more about his new relationship.

A minute after Harry's entrance, Draco walked into the room with his normal Malfoy confidence screaming walk that Harry saw right through while the other two just saw this. Harry saw his insecurity and uncertainty and gesture a hand out to the gorgeous teen, who was wearing a khaki green tee that clung nicely, with a pair of fake cammo print cargo pants. His hair hung loosely, free from all restraints, framing his face.

"Okay so where are we going?" He asked as he reached out and took Harry's hand and sitting on the arm of the chair Harry was sitting on.

"It's a place called The Silver Dragon, we haven't actually gone there before, but we've heard it's pretty good." Hermione said politely.

Draco dropped Harry's hand, which he had been stroking lightly and looked at Hermione with his face displaying utter shock and confusion. "What's wrong Dray?" Harry asked concerned.

"Well Weasel… Weasley, looks like it definitely doesn't matter if we miss the reservation, and any way I'm sure we'd be able to sit were ever we want to." Draco said still with shock in his voice, "And I'm not talking about Harry either" He added looking down to his boyfriend.

"Then what are you talking about Dray?" Harry asked still confused.

"I'm talking about the fact that I own the Silver Dragon." Draco said quietly.

8888888888

AN/ Mini cliffie!

Mwahahahaha

Please review…

Byes XP


	7. The Silver Dragon

!The Consequences of Boredom!

I own nothing you recognise, it is all from the wonderful labyrinth of a mind of which is J.K Rowlings.

8888888888

888Chapter Seven- The Silver Dragon888

The silence was unbearable to Draco as he sat there waiting for a reaction from his boyfriend, he really didn't care about the reaction from Weasley or Granger, but when it came to Harry, he needed acceptance or at least a reaction.

"Well, I guess the name suites you," Harry said simply breaking the silence. Draco looked down into the emeralds that reflected the smile that was played on Harry's lips as he looked back, the silver in Draco's eyes tempting him to get lost in them once again, but of course his friends had to interrupt the moment.

"How long have you owned it Malfoy?" Hermione asked politely.

Draco dragged his eyes away from Harry's and battled not to glare at the reason for the interruption, and won, he looked at her and answered in a tone similar to that of which she used, "Some where in the middle of the year, mother thought it was for the best. About a month later, just enough time for me to get the business up and running and to pay father back the extra money that I had borrowed to get it up and running, father decided it was time for me to get the mark," Draco had no need to explain further on which mark he meant, it was obvious to all those in the room. "I was able to squeeze my way out of taking it, saying it would be too much of a give away if Dumbledore found me with the mark on my arm, as you all know, but it ended up saving my life when I ended up being found out near the final battle, Father disowned me and threw me out on the street, with nothing except the clothes on my back and what was in the vault he knew nothing about that I had at Gringotts. Snape helped a lot; I was able to stay at the Snape Manor for a while until I was able to get a place of my own. Any way, I'm probably boring you,"

Harry whispered into Draco's ear "You'd never bore me Dray." He kissed him softly on the neck, just bellow his earlobe.

Draco blushed slightly at this, but the only person who noticed all of this was Hermione, Ron was still processing the new information given to him. Although all that Hermione was able to make out was Harry mumbling something, and kissing him on the neck, and the result being Draco blushing. She smiled thoughtfully and was about to be consumed by her thoughts, as she is when she is studying, but was interrupted by Ron walking towards the fireplace, with out releasing her hand, pulling her up and along with him.

Once Hermione had regained her balance, and Harry and Draco had joined them at the hearth, she reached up and touched the nose of the lion. With a small click a compartment opened underneath the calving to reveal a small black marble pot about the size of a thermos mug, the lid was also made of black marble and it had gold trimming around the edge on the lid and the bottom of the pot.

Hermione passed the pot to Harry who flipped open the lid to reveal floo powder. He offered the pot to Ron to take some, Ron reached in and took a pinch and threw it into the empty fireplace and large green flames erupted around him as he yelled above the roar, "The Silver Dragon, Liverpool." And with that he disappeared into the fire.

Hermione soon followed his lead and disappeared into the green flames. Draco was about to follow but Harry had already closed the pot and replaced it back into its secret compartment and turned and started walking out of the room and down the hall towards the kitchen. "Bye Tonks, I'm going to go to lunch now, see you in a few hours." Harry called as he walked out the door that had been installed during the renovations that lead form the kitchen into the back yard, which was around eight metres long and around ten metres wide, with vivid green thick grass and a stone path way leading from the back door to the centre of the yard, where there was a small fountain, with three two seater stone benches surrounding it, perfect for sitting with some one you care for deeply to talk or do other things with. (AN/ hehe XP).

Harry took Draco's hand and took him to the fountain and wrapped his arms around his waist. Draco was about to ask why they didn't follow behind Hermione and Ron, but Harry answered the unasked question, and said softly, "I never really have liked floo, and any way, this way is so much more fun. Okay since I've never been to the Silver Dragon before I'm going to need you to concentrate on the location so I can get us there."

Draco leant into Harry and put his arms around his waist and concentrated with all his might on their destination, while Harry tightened his embrace and Draco rested his head onto his shoulder and teleported them away.

8888888888

888The Courtyard outside of the Silver Dragon888

"You're right, it is a lot better then Flooing" Draco said with a grin and kissed Harry softly on the lips before turning and walking out of the small court yard out the back of the restaurant, which was actually only a block of about three by three meters, with cement ground and a stone wall all around. In the corners were pot plants, a dull green, with grey cement pots, and on the wall where it connected onto the building there were two small frosted grey windows, with steam pouring out of them, there was a small two seater cold grey stoned bench on the back wall of the courtyard. There were cracks running along the cement like a maze, with no beginning or end, with grass leaking through, bleeding colour into the colourless box of a space.

Harry followed him through the door into a busy kitchen where no one gave him a second look, all were too busy cooking and ordering others. With a quick sweeping glance around the large yet cramped room, Harry only just notices the flash of blonde hair going out of a single door which he probably would have missed if he had not seen Draco go through it, he swiftly made his way out of the kitchen to follow his boyfriend and to find Hermione and Ron quickly, he was sure Ron was probably getting impatient to eat.

The door led him into a small room with only a fireplace and a table with three chairs around it. Draco sat on one and Ron and Hermione sat on the remaining two, leaving Harry no where to sit. The floor looked like liquid silver, but solid in the glowing fire, the walls were black with a sliver glittering dragon on the wall opposite the fire, the entire painting was around a metre and a half tall and two metres wide, the dragon was asleep and curled up. The roof was black but shimmered silver at certain angles and lighting. The table was in the centre of the room and the door was on the left of the fire place if you were standing on the hearth facing away from the flames. Draco was sitting on the chair facing away from the door, which was made of a black stained wood, which still showed signs of the red of which it had once been before the staining had been done, giving it a very rich and expensive look, Harry walked up behind him and sat side ways on his lap, and kissed him softly on the forehead before turning to Hermione and Ron.

"Sorry for not following after you guys by floo, but you know how much I hate flooing and how much it is against me" Harry said with a grin. Hermione and Ron just shrugged understandingly. "So why are we in this room?"

"Well, when I started this business I needed a way to get here and leave or for some where a bit more private and quiet. So do you want to eat in here where it is quiet and away from staring and gossiping morons that would be eating out there? Or go and brave the torture of the after effects of saving the world?" Draco asked, the questions could have been for all of the other occupants in the room but were directed more towards Harry.

Harry shrugged and put his arm around the slim shoulders of Draco's and just said simply. "I think it would be best to stay in here, but if Ron and Hermione want to go and eat out there then we can, so basically it is up to the."

"I really don't mind, I quite like it in here, I say just stay here." Hermione answered quietly, "What about you Ron? Do you want to eat in here or out there?"

"I don't really care, as long as we eat soon, but I also like it in here, it is peaceful and it isn't crowded and busy." Ron said quickly, obviously getting impatient and wanting to eat. "But I think if we are going to stay in here I think we should get another chair for Harry."

Harry blushed slightly and stood and with a wave of his hand he summoned another chair that matched the others and dropped down next to Draco and asked with a smirk "So what's on the menu?"

8888888888

AN/ Please review… the button is there go on I dare you to press the button! I live off reviews… more reviews equals quicker update. XP

Byes XP


	8. The lunch and the unexpected visitor

!The Consequences of Boredom!

And I don't own any thing you may recognize; it's all J.K Rowling's wonderful work, kudos to her and her strange labyrinth of a mind.

Cookies for those who find the quotes! (There hasn't been any yet)

Challenge: One of my friends has challenged me to put in my story a certain word/term/saying, it will almost fit, but it will stand out slightly, (if you see it tell me in a review)! 8hint8

And cake for those who figure out what my penname means, for hints see my profile, that's all I'm saying X-P. Cake for IssaLee Hands a piece of cake to IssaLee. Who got it right!

Now on with the story!

8888888888

888Chapter Eight- The lunch and the unexpected visitor888

The lunch was going well, Hermione and Draco were getting on well, talking about politics, school and other things, they were just starting on about the mistreatment to animals. Ron was eating and Harry was looking on in wonder at the fact that the once Dark Prince of Slytherin was talking with a muggle born witch. They had just been served the main meal and were starting to loosen up a little around each other.

Harry had been a little apprehensive about how his two best friends would react about Draco, but they seemed fine, Hermione had accepted him almost instantly, but Ron took a little convincing.

"Yes but I don't see why they have to try new spells and potions on innocent animals, especially when they are almost extinct, like the EVIL VOMBAT OF DEATH!" Hermione said passionately.

"I know but would you rather experiment them on humans, I know it's cruel and I agree with you but I'd still rather know that small animals are dying, when there are many hundreds of them, instead of many human beings." Draco said exasperatedly.

Ron looked like he was about to interrupt, since it was obvious Hermione was about to start on one of her lectures on animal cruelty and the rights they should have in the law system, but before he could say any thing there came an almighty crash from the kitchen. They could then hear a female's voice yelling about some thing.

Draco obviously knew what was going on because he groaned and stood up, excusing himself and left the room. As soon as he left the room there was a girly squeal and some quick talking, although they could make out none of what was being said. Hermione asked Harry if he knew what was going on but by the look on his face, he obviously had no idea either.

Her question was soon answered though when Draco walked back into the room, accompanied by a tall woman, who wore expensive looking clothing, although way too pink for any ones liking. She held her hand out to Harry and said politely, "Hi, I'm Gloria Penny"

Harry shook her hand and as she leant over to Ron to also shake his hand, Harry looked at Draco questioningly. Draco just shook his head as to say 'later'. Gloria was now shaking Hermione's hand and smiling brightly, her bleached white teeth shining in the little light in the small room. Harry looked back at her and had the weirdest feeling of familiarity, like he knew her, but he couldn't recognize her.

"Is it alright if she stays and has lunch with us?" Draco asked the others.

"Umm, yeah, it's alright with me, what about you two, Ron, Hermione?"

Ron shrugged, and said "Meh"

"I don't mind." Hermione said.

A waiter then walked in carrying a chair, he placed between Draco and Hermione. Another walked in right after the first and placed down a set of cutlery and a napkin and placed a menu in the center of it. He then bowed and left the room. Gloria then sat down and picked up the menu and started flicking through it.

Ron started eating again, Hermione was looking at Gloria, obviously wanting to know more, whether she was a witch or a muggle, how she knew Draco and why she didn't ask for their names, but Hermione being Hermione, she was too shy to ask things so bluntly. But of course, Harry was not.

"So, how do you know Draco?" Harry asked Gloria.

"Hmm? Oh right, well, I went to school with him of course! We were both in Slytherin, but I felt the need to get away and didn't really see the point in staying at school since I wanted to be an actress." She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry heard a fork clatter against a plate; Ron had obviously been listening to what was being said. Hermione sat there, deep in thought, Harry looked dumbfounded and Draco looked the same as ever, like nothing had happened. "But, there was never any one there named Gloria Penny," Hermione muttered to herself.

"Oh, that's because that's just my screen name!" Gloria exclaimed, "My actual name is…"

8888888888

AN/ MWAHAHAHAHA

YAY for cliff hangers!

Sorry for the short update, in a hurry

Please review; it gives me the motivation and inspiration to update.

REVIEW!

Byes :-P


	9. Pansy Parkinson

! The Consequences of Boredom!

And I don't own any thing you may recognize; it's all J.K Rowling's wonderful work, kudos to her and her strange labyrinth of a mind.

Cookies for those who find the quotes! (There hasn't been any yet)

Now about the challenge last chapter… I was challenged by my friends Lisa to include some where in the chapter the phrase 'Evil Vombat of DEATH!' This is some thing from school and only people who know Lisa or Susie would understand. Thank you xDarkCloudx… hope you liked your teaser… hehe… I know you did, see school is good for some thing:-P

On with the story!

888 Chapter Nine- Pansy Parkinson 888

"Oh, that's because that's just my screen name!" Gloria exclaimed, "My actual name is Pansy Parkinson! I left Hogwarts in sixth year because I wanted to get away from the magical world, and I didn't  
really see how helpful staying at Hogwarts for much longer since I had wanted to become an actress, why do you think I didn't ask for your names!"

"Of course! I knew you looked familiar!" Hermione exclaimed, "And any way it would have been good since that would mean you would have something to fall back on if your acting career did not take off?  
Schooling is very important you know..."

"Hermione, she does not need one of your lectures." Ron said, stopping his girlfriend from starting on about the importance of schooling later on in life, to help achieve your goal in life.

"So how have you been any way? I have been heaps busy and haven't talked to any one in ages! Only Draco, but only because I stumbled across this restaurant of his, its marvelous isn't it? Oh and waiter, darling, I'm ready to order now!" Pansy turned to the door to see one of the waiters enter, she told him what she wished to have and he left again. The whole time she talked it had been quick paced. She hadn't even waited for a response before continuing, "So what are you four doing here, together any way, I mean, could the group be any weirder? Weasel, Muggle Born, Golden Boy, and a Malfoy, dining together, very strange, so tell me why this phenomenon has occurred."

Harry looked to Draco and saw that he wasn't going to say anything, so he decided to take it upon himself to inform her, he wasn't really sure what to expect her reaction would be. "Well, I was going to be coming here with Hermione and Ron, we had planned it ages ago, and last night, Draco and I went out for a bit, as friends at first, but now we are together."

Harry would never have been able to predict the reaction from Pansy, and by the gasps from Hermione and Ron they also hadn't either. Pansy sat their, flabbergasted for a moment before turning to Draco and hugging him and saying "Aww, how cute, you two make such a gorgeous couple!"

Harry blushed, Draco rolled his eyes and Ron and Hermione sat there, unsure of what to do. Hermione, decided to take action, seeing the discomfort on Draco's face and said, "So what about you, are you seeing any one?"

"Well, I turned seventeen two months ago and got married, he will be here soon don't worry, so you will be able to meet him, although you do know him, Weasley you especially, although the last time you spoke, it hadn't really been one good terms, and it has been quite a while,"

At that moment there were loud voices coming from in the kitchen again. "Ooooohh" Pansy squealed, "He's here, I'll go get him and tell him that you guys are here, I may be a while, I'm not sure how he'll react." And with that she stood up in a flurry of pink and sparkles and left the room.

"Wow" Was all Harry could say.

"Yes she is a little loud and Pansy-ish, for lack of a better word." Was Draco's response to this, speaking for the first time since Pansy had arrived.

"So who do you think it will be?" Ron said thoughtfully, "For it to be someone I know well, and who I haven't talked to in a while" Ron got a puzzled look on his face, and Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, both had identical looks on their faces.

He forced himself not to laugh at them, not wishing to have a double glare sent his way, instead he looked to his boyfriend, who had started to pick at his food again, Draco glanced up and their eyes met for a moment. Harry said to Draco, "Do you know who it is?"

Draco smirked and answered, "Yeah, it's…"

88888888

888 Pansy just left the room 888

Ron began eating again, while thinking trying to think of who the husband of Pansy Parkinson could be. He glanced around the table, Hermione was obviously also attempting to figure out who the misery person was. Ron looked to Harry as he said, "Wow"

Draco smiled and spoke for the first time in the past few minutes, "Yes she is a little loud and... Pansy-ish, for lack of a better word."

Ron then decided to speak his thoughts, ""So who do you think it will be? For it to be some one I know well, and who I haven't talked to in a while" Ron went back to his thinking, and then when a head ache began to form he began eating again.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry suddenly jumped up and yelled "WHAT!"

Ron looked from Harry to Draco in confusion, whose eyes were locked on each other, "What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked looking as shocked as Ron felt.

"What do you mean what's wrong? You're saying that you're not shocked at this!"

"At what?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"AT PERCY BEING PANSY'S HUSBAND!" Harry yelled.

Ron's jaw dropped, Hermione looked confused, and Draco sat there, confused at the fact that Weasley and Granger only just reacted, when Harry had reacted immediately. "Harry, where did you get that idea?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"Weren't you listening to Draco? He just said so." Harry said, also becoming very confused at the strange way that his friends were acting.

"Harry, he hasn't spoken since Gloria, I mean, Parkinson left and he commented on her personality. Since then you two have been looking at each other, not seeing the rest of the world." Hermione said quietly, unsure of how to take this statement.

Draco looked to Hermione, 'what is she talking about? I was just talking to Harry,' "Granger, I have been talking to Harry for the past few minutes, as he just said." At that moment, Pansy walked in, with a certain red headed man on her arm. Everything went deathly silent and still. Ron stood there, jaw on the floor, Harry looked at the man with interest, he was definitely Percy, but he looked so different in the stylish and expensive clothing he wore, his old horn rimmed glasses were gone, instead were thin wired sleek black framed glasses, his hair was spiked up slightly, and he stood with an air of confidence, but rather then the 'I'm better then you', it was a confidence in himself.

"So, what was all this yelling about?" Pansy asked, breaking the silence.

Hermione turned to Pansy and said, "I'm not sure yet, but I think that Malfoy and Harry were just communicating with their minds."

Pansy looked excitedly to Draco and asked, "What exactly happened, I think I might know, but I need to make sure."

"Well, you left the room, Harry spoke then I spoke then Ron asked who your husband could be, then Harry turned to me and asked if I knew who it was…"

"But he didn't!" Ron said loudly, interrupting Draco.

"What else?" Pansy asked excitedly.

"Well then I told him, and he jumped up and yelled in shock, Weasley and Granger looked at him like he was insane, and then they were saying that we had not spoken since you had left the room." Draco said, trying to figure out what was exciting Pansy so much and what was going on.

"Draco look to Potter and try and communicate to him some thing, with out speaking or anything, just think it" Pansy said, trying to hide her excitement. Draco looked to Harry and thought '_I think she's gone mad! What's the point of this?_'

'_Wow, I got that! I can hear what you're thinking!' _Harry exclaimed to Draco through thought.

Harry and Draco looked to Pansy and asked at the same time, "So what do you think this means?"

Pansy smiled broadly and said, "Well I guess I have to accept the relationship now since you are Anamcharas!"

Hermione gasped, Ron dropped his fork again with a loud clatter, intensified by the dead silence that had befallen the room once more.

This silence was only broken by Harry asking, "What's an Anamchara?"

8888888888

AN/Mwahahahahahahahahahaha yay 4 cliffies!

REVIEW! Please, I will update quicker and have the chapters longer! Promise!

REVIEW!

Byes :-P


	10. Anamcharas

! The Consequences of Boredom!

I don't own any thing you may recognize; it's all J.K Rowling's wonderful work, kudos to her and her strange labyrinth of a mind.

Thanx to all my reviewers so far…YOU ALL ROCK MY WORLD!

On with the story!

8888888888

888Chapter Ten – Anamchara888

The silence was broken minutes later by Harry asking, "So, anyone want to tell me what an Anamchara is? Or should I ask the wall?"

"Sorry Harry, we keep forgetting you didn't grow up in the Wizarding world, and even then not all that have know what they are, there are not many people who find their Anamchara." Hermione said. "Anamchara means soul mate. They feel better around each other, calmer, safer and more relaxed. They can also feel what the other is feeling and some times what they are thinking. Your magic supplies will combine into one, giving you access to a greater amount of magic."

"So we're stuck together, for the rest of our lives? What if something happens to one of us? Were we always meant to be together, like were we born soul mates?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry, the relationship is developed over time; it can sometimes develop quickly, while others take time, yours was slow at starting, but it sped up last night. Reading each others minds is only the first stage of the bonding, each bond is different, depends on the people, the relationship, the feelings, environment, etc. You get different powers, other then the mind reading and the pooling of magic. The bond can be ignored and it will go away… over time… but at first it would be very hard on both people, mentally and physically."

"Basically, it would be your own death," Pansy said darkly, "Or that's what it would feel like, the pain, horrendous and the continuous ache is worse then you could ever imagine. Every thing becomes dark, you taste nothing, feel nothing, until you're together again, then heaven is your life, every thing is bright, nothing seems wrong and you feel safe and whole."

Everyone in the room sat there looking at her shocked, Hermione most of all, according to all the books she had read, the removal of the bond is only temporary and is only painful at first. "What… Where did you get this stuff from?" Hermione questioned, unsure of whom to believe, the books she had read or a Slytherin girl she had not seen in the past year.

"From experience, Hermione" Was the quiet answer from, not who she had asked, but from Percy.

"What do you mean Percy?" Harry asked, slightly icily, not quite over what Percy had done in the past and still didn't know much of what he'd been up to since the last he had been seen.

"What he means is that we know the feeling from experiencing it." Pansy answered slight agitation and tiredness showing in her voice. She soon continued, seeing the interest from Harry, Ron and Hermione, "Percy and I were dating for a while when I was in sixth year, we didn't realize about the bond, until I was researching for potions, anyway I was flicking through a book on bonding potions, boring as hell though, and I came across a page which had Anamchara across the top of it, intrigued I read through the page and found out about Anamcharas, I told Percy what I had learnt and we figured that must be what was causing what had been happening."

Pansy stopped here, unable to go on with the story; obviously the memory of what she was about to say too painful for her. Percy decided to take over the telling of the tale, "We were excited at first but as the battle progressed we decided that our relationship would not be a good idea for either of our sakes, so we decided to split. After about a week, we couldn't take it any more so we decided that we should leave, and we did, and by the way, I'm sorry Harry for the things I wrote in those letters, I was a pathetic sniveling worm then, and I know that it is not much I just have to say I am sorry for not helping let alone supporting you, and as for you Ron, I am terribly sorry for saying those things to you and asking you to do all those things, I still haven't figured out where they came from. I just hope you both forgive me.

"I know that's way off subject but I needed to say it while I could. Back to what I had been saying before, the main reason we got back together was because life felt empty, you were constantly lonely, even while people surrounded you, the ache in the heart was always there, eating away at you."

"Wow, but what if things don't work out between us?" Harry asked.

"That's the thing, the bond will only form if the relationship is meant to work, if there is a huge possibility of it not, then it won't, I know I'm not explaining it very well, but it's difficult to explain to some one, with out them experiencing it themselves." Pansy said, bringing herself out of her thoughts.

"I think I get it, it still doesn't full make sense, but I think I get the gist of it." Harry said, he then turned to Draco, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, and ask, "What about you Dray? What do you think of all this?"

'_I think it is one of the strangest things I've ever had happen to me, I mean, by the sounds of things, we are meant to be together, love each other, and we are bonded, big thing, very big thing.' _Was the response from Draco to Harry.

Ron looked to Hermione and asked, "Are they doing the thoughts thingy again? Are they always going to be like that?"

Hermione chuckled and pecked Ron on the cheek and said in response, "You're just jealous that you can't read my mind." Hermione said cheekily. "Oh and by the way, I thought Anamcharas are rare?" She said, turning to Pansy.

"It's not that they are rare, just people don't realize they are soul mates. They feel the connection, but don't always develop the mind reading abilities, but they can usually feel what the other is feeling. The other thing is most don't want to be documented for personal reasons. That's another reason we left, we didn't want people finding out about us, let alone the fact that we are soul mates, but anyway that's in our past."

The rest of the lunch went on normally, well as normal as a lunch can go in a wizarding world with a pair of reunited brothers, the boy who live and his soul mate the Ice Prince of Slytherin, a snobby Slytherin witch, who is married to one of the brothers and a full blooded wizard dating the smartest student at Hogwarts, who is also a muggle-born. Like that could be normal...

8888888888

AN/ Sorry for the short chapter but I thought you may want it updated soon.

Yay… no Cliff-Hanger, well yay for you that is…

Please review! Clicking the little button doesn't hurt… I promise… so go ahead... press it… I know you want to :-D

Review!

Byes XD


	11. Explainations and Outcomes

! The Consequences of Boredom !

I don't own any thing you may recognize; it's all J.K Rowling's wonderful work, kudos to her and her strange yet wonderful labyrinth of a mind.

Thanx to all my reviewers so far…YOU ALL ROCK MY WORLD!

8888888888

888Chapter Eleven – Explanations and Outcomes888

That afternoon after they had all said their fair wells, the group split, Harry and Draco left through the back entrance of the kitchen, and Hermione, Ron, Percy and Pansy flooed their way to The Burrow. Ron and Hermione had talked Percy into going and explaining to his family what had happened, and Pansy had decided to stick by her husband and Anamchara in this endeavor into the unknown.

Ron had assured Harry that he would call him once it had blown over some what to tell him of what happened. With this reassurance, Harry teleported back to Grimmauld Place with Draco to find it silent, Tonks and Remus were out working, either with the order or for the ministry. They walked into the house, deep in conversation yet with the only noise being there footsteps and breathing.

Harry walked into the Lounge room, his arm rapped around Draco's waist and Draco's arm around his. They continued talking as they sat on the couch, _"That was interesting."_ Draco said with a smirk.

"_One of the most interesting lunches I've ever had." _Harry said, matching the smirk. _"So what do you think about the whole Anamchara thing?"_

"_I'm not sure, I'm not sure I completely understood what they were saying. They said that they were a fair way into the stages of becoming full Anamcharas, and they tried to split, since according to the books they had read made it sound like they could if they wished and they would only go through a small amount of pain, only a little more then a normal break up with some one you love ,and they thought it was too soon for them to be in love and every thing, and they weren't sure what would happen if other people found out and they had to keep up their reputations. But in truth it was like almost dying, slow and painful" _Draco answered, neither realizing that they were speaking through their Anamchara connection.

They both looked up as the fire suddenly roared and turned green. Lupin stepped out, soon followed by Tonks and a few other order members. The group stepped out of the threshold of the fireplace. "Hey guys." Harry and Draco said at the same moment.

Tonks said hi and excused herself to start with dinner. One of the order members left with her to help. "Hey Harry, How was lunch?" Remus asked.

Harry and Draco ignored the questioning looks they were receiving from the Order members at the way they were sitting, Harry had his left arm around Draco's shoulders on the back of the lounge, and Draco was leaning in to his side, his left hand wrapped around Harry's right hand and they just answered, simultaneously, "It went well, Hermione and Ron were fairly shocked but they got over it, we met up with some people and ended up having them join us for lunch, oh and we found out we are Anamcharas." They said this speaking as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

Remus and the three Order members stared at the pair on the lounge, all wearing looks of shock, and one of the order members, Rodger if Harry's memory was right, with a slight look of disgust, obviously one of those homophobic freaks out there. Remus was the first to speak, "What do you mean Harry? How do you know this? And how come you keep speaking at the same time?"

Harry and Draco smiled identical smiles, '_Told you it would be fun to do that' _Draco said to Harry, 'O_kay I admit that was pretty cool, but let's stop freaking them out so much, it may be fun, but I would rather not get on Remus' nerves'_ Harry answered back reasonably. "Okay Remus, We'll stop, and we will explain once Tonks gets back in here, we are definitely not in the mood to explain this twice." Harry said, trying to stop himself from laughing as Remus walked out of the room, heading towards the kitchen.

The three order members stood there, not knowing what to do, here they were, standing in the same room as the savior of the world, who they just found out was not only gay, and going out with Draco Malfoy, but also Draco Malfoy's soul mate. Harry lifted his right hand off Draco's shoulder and gave it a little wave before returning it to where it had been, conjuring three new armchairs, matching those already in the room and moving the other lounges backwards to give room for the new ones. He then said "Please sit down and make your self comfortable, Remus and Tonks will be back soon."

The three obediently sat and waited, Rodger sitting in the chair furthest from the teenage boys. Harry looked at the other two, trying to recognize them. There were two men and a woman, the woman sat in the chair nearest Harry and Draco, she was about twenty five, with a plain but pretty face, her hair was long and a fairly vibrant red, her eyes were an aquamarine. She wore a deep blue robe and her nails were painted a baby blue, she wore no make-up that they could see, except a small amount of blue eye shadow.

The man in the middle was very tall and quite big across the shoulders; he looked to be about thirty years old. His hair was short-ish and dark brown, his eyes were blue and his face was very angular and strong. His robes were very tight and strained a bit against his muscles; they were a deep almost black red.

The third man, Rodger, had short graying hair and his eyes were small and black, he looked about fifty, but overly worked, causing aging. His robes hung loosely and the dull grey that they were made him look even older. He looked slightly shiftily around the room.

Harry thought as hard as he could and could not remember the other two, the woman was familiar, but the man was a loss to him. "_Do you know who they are love?" _ Harry asked Draco, trying to look like he was just thinking, to not let on that he was talking to Draco.

"_Not a clue."_ Draco answered looking just as nonchalant. He decided he did not like not knowing who he was about to tell about his relation with Harry to, and so he stood up and walked over to the woman first, she looked the most approachable, "Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy, who may I ask are you?" he asked, putting his hand out to be shaken by the woman.

"I know full well who you are, as for me, I am Lucy Jean." She answered sweetly shaking his hand. Draco talked with her for a bit before turning to the next man, "Hello sir, as you know I am Draco Malfoy." He then put his hand out for a hand shake and said, "And you are?"

The man took Draco's hand and shook it and answered, "I am Ben Grafton." They too started to talk. Again after a few minutes of chatting, Draco moved on and walked to Rodger and asked, "And you sir, who may I ask are you?" He extended his hand.

"No you may not ask, go sit down and mind your own business, brat."

Draco looked shocked and then angry and was about to say some thing scathing but Harry got in first, "Could you be any ruder! You ignorant man, who the fuck do you think you are, talking to any one like that? Let alone some one who had asked you politely for your name, for fucks sake, you apologize right now you insufferable pig!" Harry hissed. Draco looked shocked at Harry, seeing his protective side for the first time and not being on the receiving end.

The man sat there, shocked that a 'child' would speak to him in that manner. "You look here sonny; you do not speak to an elder like that…"

"Well you shouldn't have been going off at Draco like that! He does not deserve to be treated like a three year old, all he did was ask what your name was, why does that give you any reason to be so rude and undermining? Now you apologize before …"

8888888888

888In the Kitchen888

Remus walked into the kitchen, still shaking slightly, he walked over to the sink where Tonks was standing with the other order member, peeling potatoes and carrots over the sink with magic, while talking to her friend. "Hey Remus, what's wrong Hon? You look really pale, are you okay?" Tonks asked with concern.

"Um, I think you should go into the lounge room, Harry... Harry has some thing to tell us…" Remus answered shakily.

"Not before you tell us what has shaken you up so much." Tonks said pulling a chair out and pushing Remus down into it. Once he was sitting she summoned a glass and walked over to the tap and filled it with water. She then put it into his hand and leaned against the table and waited for him to talk.

"Harry just said... he just said… that he and Draco were Anamcharas."

"Oh…" Was all Tonks said before squealing along with her friend and fellow order member. "But I thought they were really rare, and they took a long while to form…" She giggled and said, "Isn't that so sweet though, they look so cute together!"

Her friend soon began talking along the same lines as her and they were both absorbed back into the girl talk they had been talking about before, leaving poor Remus to lay his head on the table and groan, Why did he have to fall in love with a woman like Tonks?

8888888888

After a few minutes, they could hear heated voices coming from the lounge room and remembered that they had to get back to find out what was going on with Harry and Draco and what happened at the lunch and how they found out about this new information.

The three entered the room to see Rodger cowering on a newly conjured chair, with Harry standing over him, wand pointing at his throat, glaring with all his might, Draco standing next to Harry unsure of what he should do, whether to protect the man who insulted him or to let Harry hurt some one... oh the decisions a Slytherin must make.

So instead he decided to stand and watch what happened. The other Order members on the other hand had gotten out of their chairs and were edging along the wall towards the doorway. Tonks began giggling, this unsuspected noise snapped Harry out of his rage, and he looked around the room and noticed the many lights and windows which had cracked or smashed, the fire was going back down to a normal height and colour, and the curtains settled again from the flapping they had been doing in the non-existent wind.

"Harry what's going on? And please lower your wand, you know how much stronger your magic is when you use it, and if what you say is true it will be even stronger." Remus said. "Tonks, could you please stop laughing? And please summon a table and a jug of water with some glasses."

Tonks did as he asked straight away and set the table in the middle of the circle formed by the chairs. Harry on the other hand lowered his wand, a little grudgingly and went and sat back down on the lounge, soon followed by Draco, both continued glaring at the shaking man. Remus sat down on one of the arm chairs; Tonks sat on the arm of the chair and gestured to the other members to sit back down again. Helena (Tonks friend) sat down with out any problem, but the other two sat down a little more hesitant.

"So, Harry, what happened just then? Why were you threatening Rodger in such a manner?" Remus asked reasonably.

"Well, it started out because he called Draco a brat, then I told him to apologize, but he didn't and he continued to insult me and Draco so then I warned him again to apologize, and he still didn't, that was just before you walked in." Harry explained, matching Remus' voice.

Remus nodded then turned to Rodger and asked, "Is this true Rodger, did you insult the Anamchara of Harry Potter?"

Rodger began to shift uncomfortably at this, "Um… yeah I suppose so…"

Remus shook his head with a smile on his face and Tonks began to giggle again "Could you be any stupider? You insulted the most powerful wizard of all times loved one." Here Helena and Lucy soon began laughing too, while Ben grunted in amusement. Draco and Harry looked at each other, bewildered at the fact that the adults were finding Harry's protectiveness and Rodger's stupidity humorous.

"_So do you think we should stop the humiliation they are putting on Rodger, or have him be humiliated some more?" _ Harry asked Draco mischievously.

"_I think we should let him suffer."_ Draco answered with an evil glint in his eye and the two boys then started to chuckle too.

After a couple of minutes of laughter at the stupidity of Rodger's, Remus decided the poor man had suffered enough. "Okay, so Harry please tell, what were you saying before about you and Draco being Anamcharas?"

Harry and Draco looked to each other, "_I'd rather not go through with Rodger the homophobic bastard about our relationship" _Harry said, still fuming slightly.

"_Neither, I'd rather he left." _Draco said, also angry with the aged man.

Harry looked to Remus and said, "We would both rather that Mr Ignorant-Prat was not here to hear about our relationship."

Remus looked unsure of how he should react to this statement, but he didn't end up having to do any thing, for after a few moments Rodger stood up, nodded to the group, except Harry and Draco, and said, "I'll be back at…" looks at watch and sees it's around four o'clock , "Around six." And with that he walked out of the room and after a few minutes they heard a door close and a bang as he apperated away.

"Oh, well do you all understand what an Anamchara is?" There were several nods from around the group, "Well, do you all know the different abilities that happen when two people become soul mates?" Most nodded, although Helena and Ben shook there heads.

Harry went through with them what happens and every thing that he had learnt earlier that day, with help from Draco, with what he knew on the subject. It was a good three quarters of an hour before they had gone through it all, it was then that Draco realized that they hadn't asked the other group what they were doing there.

"So, we've answered all your questions, I've got one for you, why are these four people here, when we don't even know them, except their faces?" Draco asked reasonably.

"Oh, right, well Ben, Lucy and Rodger are here to talk with me and Tonks about Auror and Order work, we were going to do it before dinner and have dinner after wards, and Helena was just dropping though for a bit, to talk to Tonks for a while, so we invited her around for dinner as well." Remus answered.

"Are you two going to be here for dinner? Or are you going home Draco? Or are you going out?" Tonks inquired, needing to know how many people she had to cook for.

"Not sure…"

"_Do you want to have dinner here?" _Harry asked Draco.

"_I'm not sure, I mean, these people are going to be here too, so it's going to be crowded, what do you want to do?"_

"_What if we go to the Weasleys'? We would be able to find out more, and Mrs Weasley won't mind, there would only be Ginny, Ron and maybe Percy and Pansy, possibly the twins, so not too crowded, and they won't be judging."_ Harry suggested.

"_Well they will be just settling in, if it went alright, I mean they would want to be with family tonight, how about since I've been with your friends and family all day, we go to one of my friends? Like Crabbe's or some thing, you'd be surprised at his place, he got it through inheritance, but it had been pretty run down when he first got there, but over the past year he has been fixing it up. It looks really good."_ Draco suggested, having had enough of all the Gryffindors, and he thought his friends needed to know about his new relationship with Harry.

Harry sat with a pensive look on his face, contemplating going to dinner with at Slytherin at another Slytherins house, hmmm… interesting results can come from this and he was pretty curious about the house that had Draco impressed.

He looked to Tonks and said, "No it's alright, we'll go out for dinner."

"_Thank you, this should be good."_ Draco said to Harry. Harry just grinned and ran a hand through Draco's hair. Tonks looked like she was about to start cooing again but from the three looks from Harry, Draco and Remus, saying some thing along the lines of, 'do and die'. But obviously Helena and Lucy didn't get the message because they soon began cooing. The glares soon changed recipients, causing the women to soon stop cooing again.

"So would it be alright if I use your phone for a minute, I just have to give someone a call." Draco asked.

Remus nodded, "The phone is out in the hall." Draco stood up and walked out of the room, Harry looked like he was about to follow when Remus put a hand out and pushed him back down.

"Hang on we need to talk."

Draco faltered for a moment, but Harry just said to his, '_Don't worry, I'll be out in a minute" _Draco continued out the door, and Harry sat back down, "Helena, Lucy, Ben could we please be excused for a minute?" The three looked confused and with slight nods walked out of the room.

"Harry, I know that you are a teenager and you like to go out with friends, just remember that school starts up again and you still have to get all your supplies, don't let your social life get in the way of academics." Remus paused for a moment, Harry just sat there shocked, Remus was talking to him like a father would to a son.

"Remy, don't worry, Draco and I were planning to go tomorrow, we are meeting up with some friends, we had arranged it with Ron, Hermione and Pansy today at lunch, don't worry, I'm not going to ignore my responsibilities, I'm not going to turn Celebrity. Just trust me. So, can I go and help Draco with the phone, he hasn't really used one that often, you know how full-blooded wizards can be with muggle items." Harry sat and waited to see if Remus had any thing else to say, when all he did was give him a nod, he stood and left the room.

As he entered the room he looked over to where Draco was standing, '_Hey love, Crabbe said to that we can go to his place at five-thirty, that will give us time for a quick look around the house, some talking and organizing where to go for dinner before we would have to go.' _Harry smirked, he knew that Draco was fully capable of using the telephone, but he wanted some time alone with his boyfriend, since he hadn't really been alone with him all day.

'_Simple enough then, oh and we have time to be out of here before Rodger gets back.' _Harry said with satisfaction as he walked over to his boyfriend and rapped his arms around Draco's waist and gave him a kiss, '_Come on we need to get ready.' _Harry smiled at this, god his boyfriend could be so girly.

8888888888

AN/ please review… they help me so much!

Byes :-P


	12. Dinner and Thinking

! The Consequences of Boredom!

AN/ Hey Hey Hey, wow, I have over 80 reviews! I'm so happy!

I'm going to dedicate this chapter to Andrew (Myman) and Steph (xdarkcloudx) and Katherine (Warfles), to you Andrew, for such brilliant reviews and to you Steph for thinking up the basis of the beginning of this chapter and Kat because you reviewed me first, and have helped lots with ff.n and stuff… well yes.. thnx to all three! You rule!

All those who have reviewed rule!

Please keep it up, it inspires me to type, I was going to do history home work, but then I read my reviews for chapter eleven and they inspired me to write.

Hope you liked the longer chapter, I felt you deserved it after so many short chapters and you still stuck by me.

Oh and yay… there is a quote in this chapter… remember cookies for those who find the quote and where it is from. Good Luck!

Sorry about all the grammatical and spelling mistakes through the story but

Now On With The Story!

8888888888

Chapter Twelve – Dinner and Thinking

Harry stood in front of a large black gate, the metal entwining around vertical bars, creating a magnificent master piece, the gate was nothing compared to the massive structure behind it. About fifty meters behind was a four story building, with a large tower sprouting from the centre. The building was made from grey stone, the windows framed with black marble, with the windows shining in the setting sun, the grass was vibrant and flowing green, the foot path leading to the front door, which by the way was made of deep oak with a small stained glass window, was a snake of stepping stones, made of matching stone as the house, around the stones were black stones about the size of a golf ball flattened out and smooth and shiny. The fence around the grounds was stone and bout three meters tall, matching the height of the gate.

He was shocked, especially when Draco told him of what it had been the year before. The house had been derelict since no one had lived in there since Crabbe's great, great grandfather had died; he had then inherited it when his father died in the war, at the beginning of his sixth year. The place had parts of the walls cracked, the roof was leaking and had turned to a brown instead of the black it had been and was once again. Draco slipped his hand into Harry's and walked up to the gate, he pushed his hand on the gate and pushed, there then came a cry, "Freeze Mother Bitch!" Harry jumped, not expecting this to happen; Draco just laughed and pushed the gates all the way open and stepped through, he pulled Harry along behind, reassuring him it would be alright. "_Don't worry Harry, it's just his sort of alarm."_

After the trek down the path to the door, Draco reached up and rapped the little gold snake that was twisted into a circle just under the window, the knock echoed through out the house, echoing through the hallways, Harry didn't think that such a small and delicate thing could make such a noise, Draco noticed Harry's look of puzzlement and guessed what he was thinking, "_It is enchanted love, so that he will be able to hear it where ever he is in the house."_

Harry shrugged, understanding the meaning of the spell on the knocker, and stood next to Draco, he was slightly nervous; not really knowing what would happen when Crabbe walked out of the house, seeing his best mate, the Ice Prince of Slytherin, hand in hand with the Gryffindor Golden Boy. After a few tense moments, the door opened to reveal Vincent Crabbe, but this was not the Crabbe he was expecting, he was expecting the gorilla like bully, to an intelligent looking young man

8888888888

The dinner had gone well; Harry and Draco had been shown around the house by Vincent, they had then made there way into the dinning room and had dinner. During the dinner of Roast chicken and vegetables (vegetables for Harry who had become a vegetarian) Draco explained to Vincent what had happened over the past 24 hours (AN/ 24 hours in eleven chapters... oops), Vince had accepted them and the dinner had run smoothly, they talked, about normal stuff, what they had been up to, quidditch, what they had planned for future… normal stuff. By the end of it, Harry realized that Draco had been right; Vince was not the person the wizarding world thought he was.

That night after the dinner had died down and they had some tea/coffee and cake, Draco and Harry left for Grimmauld Place, but as Harry got ready to teleport, Draco said to him, "_How about we stop off at Malfoy Manor first, since I'm guessing that I'm staying the night again, and I don't have that much clothing at Grimmauld any more since I have grown over the past months" _ Harry just noticed that Draco was at least three inches taller then he had been at the beginning of the holidays, he now stood about six foot three inches, while Harry was about six foot.

Harry nodded and said "_'Kay, you're going to have to concentrate on where we are going, the wards stop me from going onto the property still." _With that Harry teleported himself and Draco to Malfoy Manor, with Draco 'directing' the way.

888888888

After getting some clothing that he had bought a few days before, Draco made his way back out to the Entrance of his wing of the mansion. Harry was waiting in the large room, sitting on one of the black leather couches that were in front of the large window viewing the lake in the yard bellow "_Ready to get going?" _

Harry looked up, he had not noticed that Draco had come back, but when he saw his mate standing in the large ornamentive doorway he realized how empty he had felt with out Draco with him, it was then an idea struck him, "_Dray what happens when we go back to school? I mean, we can hardly leave each other for a few minutes with out feeling lonely and all, so how are we going to cope with lessons and being split over the castle."_ Draco thought for a moment and nodded in agreement, Harry had a point, it was difficult just to be separated over a short amount of space and time. Draco walked over to Harry and pulled him onto his feet, put his arms around him and said, "_We'll look into it more later, for now let's get back to your place, I'm tired and we are definitely going shopping tomorrow, so we will need the energy."_

Harry nodded and again they disappeared with a flutter and were soon standing out in front of the grimy house of number twelve Grimmauld Place. They walked inside to find the group from earlier that day in the drawing room discussing order business as they called it, they were too tired, although it was only about nine or nine thirty, and decided to go to bed. As they left the Drawing room though, Tonks called them back and gave Harry a piece of paper, she then said good night and went back to talking with her friends and fellow work mates. Harry and Draco left the room again and as they made their way up the stairs he opened the note, it just said that the reuniting of Percy and the other Weasleys had gone well and for Harry to give them a call the next day.

As the two snuggled down under the blankets of Harry's bed, they began thinking of solutions of what Harry had said before. Harry had a sudden thought, "_What if we get used to being apart, like not straight away getting a long way apart from each other, but like, spending a couple minutes away from each other a day, and gradually build it up, we would become used to being apart."_

Draco sat and thought for a while, it was a good idea, but they didn't have many days for them to work on it over, "_What if we talk to Dumbledore about having us in the same classes? That would be easier. But also what are we going to do around the school and the students, it's going to be a big shock for them all if we turn up and they find out we are Anamcharas, I mean, last they knew, we hated each other._ _ Do you think we should just say that we are dating and nothing about us being Anamcharas?" _This gave them more to think about, which was not good since they wanted to go to sleep and they were now unable to since their minds were racing to think of a solution.

8888888888

An/ okay this is a short chappie cuz I'm gonna put two up, this one today and I may put the next up either today of tomorrow, when ever I finish it… sorry for taking so long to update, but I have a small writers block and I ended up restarting this one halfway through because it wasn't working and.. yeah…

I am goin got be going thru al the chappies that r alredy up , for grammer, and stuff, getting rid of AN/ that dont need to be there any more.. and yeh..

Plz review.. if u have plot ideas or wat eva.. plz say in review.. if u c a prob in a chapter… say in review… and say wich chappie too, and yeh.. in an I don't wory bout grammer and sutff in AN/.. I just rite them and it comes out how eva it does… yay 4 mesenga typin!

If you can't under stand any thing I wrote in AN then you need to go on msn messenger some more!

Byes :-P


	13. PreShopping Extravaganza

! The Consequences of Boredom !

AN/ Sorry for taking so long to update, I've had a busy week, I know, it's been over a week, so I'm having this chapter as long as I can. All reviewers rule! Thank you to Bella of the Night, I will keep all of what you said in my head when I write, this chapter is for you! Thank you! And yes I know they are moving fast but there are reasons… apart from the fact I'm impatient and so are most of m friends… but there is a reason which will be revealed in time.

I own nothing you may recognise, it is all from the wonderful labyrinth of a mind of which is J.K Rowling's.

On with the story!

8888888888

888 Chapter Thirteen –Pre-Shopping Extravaganza!888

Harry awoke to find Draco getting up. "_What time is it?"_ Harry asked tiredly, thinking about going back to sleep.

"_Almost eight" _Draco answered, grinning when Harry groaned and fell back onto his pillow. "_No you don't, we have a lot to do today, so get up!" _After seeing that Harry wasn't going to get up on his own, he decided to force him to. Draco stood up and walked to the end of the bed, completely unnoticed by Harry, he then grasped the end of the blankets and pulled, hard.

The doona came off in one swift and fluid movement, leaving Harry laying on his bed, with out a blanket.

"Draco!" Harry whined, "Why did you do that?" Harry half yelled, sitting up and glaring at his boy friend, he was not cold, but he had been comfortable wrapped up in his doona.

Draco just smiled sweetly and said, "Just thought it was time for you to get up, had a feeling that you wouldn't on your own so I did what I could to persuade you to."

Grumbling, Harry got up and out of bed, "Bloody Slytherins, why did I choose him?" Harry muttered to himself.

Draco just continued smiling as he made his way out the door, picking up his towel as he went.

8888888888

After having their showers (followed by some good snogging from being away from each other for the ten minutes that it took each of them), a hearty breakfast (for Draco at least who at bacon, eggs and pancakes, while Harry had just some pancakes) and some talking with Tonks and Remus before they headed off to work (be that ministry or order), Harry and Draco teleported to Diagon Alley.

As the two made their way out of the apperating room that lead off the main room, a hush crept its way across the room as people noticed Harry and Draco walking through the room, holding hands. The two had agreed that it would be best if they just did what they wanted and didn't try and hide it from any one, since that would lead to more confusion and attention for when it did come out later. As soon as they were out of the back door and closed the door, they heard the babble return, this time concerning what had just happened.

The two smiled at the effect they had caused on the people as they tapped on the brick. The wall sunk away, opening the way into the village. There were people every where, in the shops, in the doorways, in the walkway, in the windows, Harry realised that it wasn't such a good idea to leave shopping till so late in the holidays, when every one was doing their last minute shopping and socialising before going back to school.

The pair squeezed their way through the crowd, but after a few minutes of walking, they soon found the crowd parting for them, as the witches and wizards stared at the two, who still had their hands linked. Whispers began, which lead to talking, soon people were trying to get answers from the pair, about their relationships, but the two could not be stopped. They continued to walk down the street, passing more and more excited and disgusted faces. Harry looked behind him and smirked, "_Look at the amount of attention we are getting, I knew that we would get lot, but not this much… god!"_

Draco smiled and nodded "_I didn't think that so many people would be here!"_ But after looking at Draco's face, Harry realised that Draco didn't really mind all the attention.

"_Come on we better get out school shopping done now, before it gets too busy, its early morning and there are already all these people, imagine what it's going to be like later in the day!" _Draco nodded in agreement and the two made their way to the book store to get the books they needed.

8888888888

After two hours of shopping for school supplies the couple made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, followed by a crowd of people who wanted more information then they had given. Harry smiled as he remembered the silence that had resounded across the mob that had followed them when they had told them what was going on… well the basics.

_888Flashback888_

"_Draco and I Have been dating for the past few days, we are not afraid to say this, we accept our relationship and so do our friends, if you have any problems with our decisions, you will have to answer to both of us!" The pair looked down to the crowd as they stood upon a podium type thing that Harry had conjured, having had enough of the questioning and wanted to be able to be seen as they made the announcement. _

_Once the crowd had gotten over the initial shock, a few women and girls groaned (along with a few men) in disappointment and went back with their shopping for the day, while other members of the crowd started to bombarded them with more questions. Harry and Draco just said that they would not be answering any more questions that day, and that more information will be given at a later date and there was no point trying._

_And with that the two stepped down from the podium, Harry waved his hand, vanishing the previously conjured item. The two then walked away, Harry's arm around Draco's waist, with his head resting on the blondes shoulder._

_888End Flashback888_

Draco looked to Harry questioningly, after noticing his lift in spirit. Harry just said basically and nonchalantly "Just remembering the reactions." Draco also smiled then, also remembering the incident. The two walked into the leaky cauldron, and not even stopping, continued out the door, all the way Draco protesting silently to Harry. But Harry just nodded to Tom the bar keeper and continued out the door into the muggle world, ignoring the please from Draco about not buying all of what he had picked out for Harry and not letting him buy the bundle that was in their pockets already (it had been shrunken for convenience at the shop).

"_Why didn't you buy that robe Harry, it looks wonderful on you! And you just said an outright no, why!" _Harry just smirked and continued on his way. He was fairly shocked when it was Draco who suggested they had lunch in muggle London before then clothes shopping there too. Turned out Draco preferred the muggle clothing, sort of, and that he was quite a shop-aholic.

"_Come on love, stop complaining, I didn't buy those robes because I really don't need that many different robes, and they were much too expensive for a some thing I would wear once, and that's it. So stop whining and help me choose where to go!" _Draco continued grumbling but he soon struck a different topic as the muggles gave them queer looks, main reason being how they were walking. Harry still had his head rested on Draco's shoulder, while Draco had his arm around Harry's back with his hand resting on his hip with Harry's hand resting on top, rubbing his thumb over Draco's knuckles.

"_Who do they think they are, judging us like they are? God people like that piss me off! Bloody homophobic …" _

"_Draco…" _ at the slight warning tone in that one word Draco stopped on that road and turned onto about how people don't understand that their relationship is the same as every one else's, well except for the bonding part… but that is not counted (or at least not in this one sided argument that Draco was having, while Harry attempted to find some where for them to eat, that had vegetarian food. Eventually Harry realised that there really wasn't any where that wasn't just a cheap little feed or a huge five course meal restaurant any where, so instead, he lead Draco, discreetly back towards The Leaky Cauldron. Draco only noticed some thing was up when they walked in, he was still complaining about some thing… Harry wasn't sure what though but he liked the way that Draco's voice sounded (although it was all in his head) (AN/ how crazy does that make him sound?) and didn't bother trying to get him to stop, but the once continuous voice stopped abruptly as they walked into the shabby establishment.

"_Um Harry, love, what are we doing here?" _

"_Well there is no where suitable here, so I'm taking us some where else, some where special." _ And with that said, Harry stood up straight, grabbed Draco's hand and walked to the apperating room. He closed that door, pulled Draco into his awaiting arms and teleported them away.

8888888888

AN/ okay short chapter… don't worry going to up date again today… this time that's a promise and if I break it, I will… up date three times this week!

Oh, and shockingly I spelt extravaganza right the first time! Wow… : P

Last chapter there was a quote, I think I forgot to say there was… but yeah there was… cookies and sneak peak/teaser into what is in my mind for next chappie.. .please leave an email which works for me … thank you…

Please review!

Also, I've gone through all the other chapters and have fixed up most mistakes through those and have deleted most of the Author notes… so yes.. hope you liked, next chapter shall be called.. I think… and hope… never take a Malfoy shopping… should be interesting!

And there will be and incident during their shopping, slashy-ness coming up (not much just some snogging, but some people are offended by that and also there will be a punch up…

Please review your thoughts!

Byes : P


	14. A Quiet Lunch

! The Consequences of Boredom !

AN/ Here we go again... this one is going to be more eventful and Draco isn't going to be such a whiny brat/princess... Sorry for the Shortness and sorry Grape but Harry isn't the bitch in this chappie... Don't worry only me and Grape will get this so ignore it…

I own nothing… all comes from the wonderful labyrinth of a mind of which is J.K Rowling's, I only own those unrecognisable, which came from the maze of my mind, only few know how to under stand me, but when it comes to J.K, no one can figure her out… XP

Now on with the story…

888 Chapter fourteen – A Quiet Lunch 888

Once they had completed their journey, Draco went to open his eyes, but found some one putting a piece of Black material over his eyes. "_Harry what are you doing?"_

"_You shall see soon, but for now, just come over here and sit on this…" _ Draco heard a movement and soon found himself being lead and pushed into a seat. The air around him was cool and dry, there was not wind, although he could tell that he was outside.

After a few minutes Draco began getting impatient and let Harry know this, _"Harry what are you doing, I can hear you mumbling to your self, where are we and why aren't I allowed to see what you are doing?"_

"_All in good time Hon, all in good time." _Draco could hear the smirk on Harry's voice, which did not help with his mood. Just as he was about to ask what was going on again he felt a hand on his elbow as Harry said "_Okay love stand up and come over here, then you can take the blind fold off."_ Draco did as he was asked, curiosity taking over him as much as patience was escaping. Draco then felt Harry behind him, and remove the blind fold.

What Draco saw caused him to gasp. They were back in Australia, a little way from where they had first teleported there, but this time it was night time, but the thing that made Draco gasp was what Harry had been obviously working on, there was not a black table with a deep emerald green table cloth, two chairs sat opposite each other at the table, the chairs matched the table, with cushions matching the table cloth. Two candles sat on the table; they were tall and skinny and were green with silver patterns on them. The candles were held in simple yet exquisite silver candle holders.

There was a meal in front of both chairs, different because of Harry's vegetarianism, the plates were silver, and there were two crystal wine glasses and a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice to complete the picture. Draco just smiled and Harry wrapped his arms around his waist, whispering in his ear, "You like it?" Draco shivered from the sensation of Harry's breath on his skin, but answered, "No, I love it. It is so romantic." And with that said Draco turned around and kissed Harry passionately, placing his hands in Harry's silky hair.

After a few minutes of snogging the pair pulled apart and Harry said, _"Come on love, we better eat soon, knowing you, we have a long afternoon of shopping after this." _Draco just smiled and nodded, slowly lowered his hands from Harry's hair, Harry walked over to on eof the chairs and stood behind it, gesturing to Draco to sit. Draco obeyed, and Harry pushed his chair in, kissing him on the top of the head before sitting on his own chair.

8888888888

The lunch want down well, the two sat and talked and drank the wine after the food had been consumed. The conversation made its way to what Draco had planned for the afternoon, Harry suggested that they should drop their purchases from that morning at Grimmauld before heading out again; Draco agreed with this, there really was not much point keeping the stuff with them. Draco listed some shops that were a 'must' and the ones they should keep away from; giving reasons for some, but others no reason at all. Harry just nodded, knowing that Draco knew what he was talking about and that they would definitely have a very busy afternoon and a definite weight difference in their wallets.

After about half an hour Harry suggested they head off again, and Draco agreed, Harry stood up and offered his hand to Draco, Draco smiled and took his hand, stood up. Harry paved his hand, all evidence of them being there disappeared, soon followed by them selves.

8888888888

An/ Review!


	15. Never Go Shopping With A Malfoy

! The Consequences of Boredom !

AN/ Here we go again... and this time Harry is a bit more of the 'bitch' in the relationship, this is for you Grape! This chapter is dedicated to my 101 reviewer… Just for some thing different… and that person would be… 8drum roll8 … Fifespice! Thank you fifespice, you have stuck by me the whole time… and I am grateful, thankyou to all my reviewers in general too!

Wow triple digits! Yay

I own nothing… all comes from the wonderful labyrinth of a mind of which is J.K Rowling's, I only own those unrecognisable, which came from the maze of my mind, only few know how to under stand me, but when it comes to J.K, no one can figure her out… XP

Thank you Fifespice, this one is for you!

**Now on with the story…**

888 Chapter Fifteen – Never go Shopping with a Malfoy 888

The two walked down the street of London, hand in hand, every now and then ducking into a shop for a while, and walking out again after getting what they wanted. Harry had decided not to shrink his new packages, and instead walked along the street with multiple bags in his grasp. As the couple made their way into the last shop of the day, Draco pulled them to the back of the establishment and started flicking through the shelves and racks of clothing, occasionally pulling a piece of clothing off the rack. After a few minutes of walking through the multiple aisles Draco asked Harry what he thought on a shirt, and how it would look on himself (even though he had already grabbed most of the clothing for Harry) and Harry walked up to him and held the white with two silver dragons on either side of the buttons, starting at the bottom and making their way up to near the collar, and said, partially drooling "I think it is perfect for you love," And leant in for a quick kiss which soon lead to a more passionate and longer kiss then he had intended, and soon the pair were exploring each others mouths, Harry shivered at the feeling of Draco's lips and tongue, Draco smiled against Harry's lips.

As the kiss wound down, Draco was suddenly pulled out of the blissful state he had been in and found a fist against his face. He didn't even see the attacker before he fell to the floor from the power in the attack. Harry looked to the attacker and yelled "What the FUCK do you think you are doing? Who the hell do you think you are, attacking some one with out reason?"

The man looked at Harry, although the attacker was bigger, by height and muscle, he could tell the teen was definitely powerful in his own right. "Shit, Potter, what are you doing with Draco?"

Draco groaned, distracting Harry from the verbal, soon to be physical battle, kneeling down next to his Anamchara Harry asked "_Draco, you alright?" _Draco nodded silently; Harry looked over his shoulder with a death glare which could easily rival one of a Malfoy. The man looked familiar to Harry, who was still too enraged to think of who it was.

"Blaise, explain what you were thinking." Draco said, standing up with Harry and wrapping his left arm around Harry's waist. Harry gasped as he recognised the attacker as indeed Blaise Zabini, this not helping with his temper at all.

88888888

After a pretty heated verbal battle between Harry and Blaise, Draco decided to step in before it lead to more violence or worse, curses being thrown. Draco had left the battle to go on, fascinated at how Harry was acting like a protective girlfriend would, but not quite so girly. "Listen girls, yes Harry I'm calling you a girl, but only cause you two having a cat fight! Now Blaise, you have wasted enough of our time and I think it is time for you to leave."

Blaise nodded, knowing that it was not a suggestion but a command. He turned and walked out of the shop, leaving Harry and Draco to pick up the clothing and bags and to finish their shopping, all the while talking about what had happened and why. "_So Draco, why didn't I know about you and Blaise last year?" _

"_Well firstly, we had kept it a secret cause if my father had found out that I was gay, he would have disowned me, even though he himself was, only in denial…"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Yes Harry, my father, Lucius Malfoy was gay, never admitted it, even to himself but with some things that he had let slip, it was pretty obvious…" _Draco smiled as Harry stood there shaking his head while the muggle behind the counter swiped the items they were purchasing watched them, rather confused, they were standing there, one second smiling then one would get a teasing look, then one would be sulky, it looked like they were having a conversation with out speaking, but that was not possible…

8888888888

Once they had bought every thing and paid for it, the two walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, to teleport back to Grimmauld for a home cooked meal, some thing the two both wanted, since neither had eaten a home cooked meal in many days.

The two entered the house and found it completely empty, Harry called out to Tonks and Remus just to check if they were upstairs, but there was not answer. He entered the kitchen and on the fridge was a note written in the perky and loopy writing that Harry recognised as Tonks'. It said:

_**Harry, and Draco if you are there,**_

_**Remus and I are going to be working late tonight and then we are going to be going out to dinner, don't know how late we'll be, ten at the earliest. **_

_**Dinner is in the oven if you want it,**_

_**C'ya later**_

_**Tonks**_

Harry passed the note to Draco and asked him if he wanted to eat yet, Draco shrugged, "_Not hungry yet, still full from the marvellous lunch you made, which reminds me, I have not thanked you for that yet, well not properly," _ Draco smiled and walked over to Harry, dropping the note onto the table as he went.

Draco's arms wrapped their way around Harry's waist and pulled him close, "_Now how can I thank you for some thing so perfect as that was?" _Draco asked rhetorically. Harry smiled his sweet smile which when it came to Draco was infectious and he soon was also smiling as he pressed his lips to Harry's.

The two stood in the dull room, mapping each others mouths with their tongues, the kiss slowed down and the two stood with their foreheads against each other, looking to each other in the eyes, enjoying the embrace and occasionally talking through their link. After an unknown number of minutes, the two broke apart and walked up to Harry's room and lay beside each other on their backs on the bed. Harry tuned onto his right and looked at Draco thoughtfully, "_Draco we really need to learn more about the Anamchara powers and the link that we hold or there will be a lot of explanations and problems when we return to Hogwarts."_

Draco nodded and remembered some thing Pansy or some one had said when they had first learnt about the link _"Harry didn't Pansy say that when you have the link, the powers of the two people combine?" _Harry just nodded and waited patiently as Draco said what he thought. "_Well she also said about how abilities also combine and are shared between the two… would that include your teleporting abilities, and would that mean we could use each others animagus forms? Would we be able to use each others animagus forms as well? There are so many things we never thought of, but I don't think that now is the right time, we are both tired and we need to sort out all of our new things from shopping today..."_

Draco would have continued but Harry decided that he was about to get into an over thinking mode it would be best for him to get him out before he got himself too worked up, "_Dray, you want to listen to some music?" _ Draco stopped half way through what he was thinking and nodded, he needed to get his mind off the future, even for just a short time. Harry smiled and sat up, he waved his hand, conjuring a CD player on top of his wardrobe and his CD collection.

Draco flicked through the large collection, it was mostly made up of rock and punk music, although there was some metal, but the best part about it, it wasn't only all the new stuff that was coming out, but some of the classic music, from bands like G n' R and Queen and Bon Jovi, all in all, it was a good collection in Draco opinion. Harry reached over and grabbed the folder that they were held in rather then in their cases, for convenience, and pulled out a CD which had no writing on it, only a mirror like surface. Draco was about to ask what was on it when Harry said, "_Okay, I'm going to put this one on, to see how good your taste in music really is, when you know what it is just say. Okay here we go…"_

Harry pressed the open button on the player and placed the CD in, he then pressed play, turned the volume down a bit just in case it was too high, and turned it back up to a reasonable yet loud volume.

"_**Is it worth it,**_

_**Can you even hear me, **_

_**Standing with your spot light on me,**_

_**Not enough to feed the hungry,**_

**_I'm tired and I felt it for awhile now,  
In this sea of lonely,  
The taste of ink is getting old,  
It's four o' clock in the fucking morning,  
Each day gets more and more like the last day,  
Still I can see it coming,  
While I'm standing in the river drowning,  
This could be my chance to break out,  
This could be my chance to say goodbye,  
At last it's finally over,  
Couldn't take this town much longer,  
Being half dead wasn't what I planned to be,  
Now I'm ready to be free…"_**

"_Oh, that's…"_

8888888888

AN/ That's the end of this chapter… I'm trying to slow things down a bit; it's only sort of working…

Do you know what it is? If you do say in review… not going to update until some one gets it, not including Lisa, Steph or any of my other friends! So yes… you get an update if you guess the song, but if you also say the band and the album you get cookies and milk and that chapter dedicated to you!

I'd like to say, yay for three things with my fic which came true in the book…

1) Harry is obsessed with Draco

2) Blaise is a guy (in this chapter, which I've had planned out for a long time)

3) And Tonks and Remus getting together

I only realised this today… dunno what took me so long…

Okay I'd like to write some responses to my reviewers…

Yes I know that Draco and Harry would never actually get together in the books (no matter how much we all wish) but that is what ff/n is for so if you have a problem with it, don't read! Simple!

**To Evy Dreamer**: You rule! I love the killers… I am totally obsessed! BRANDON IN THE SHOWER! Have you seen that film clip? I love it but they don't show it very often…  … I love your reviews and you were right bout that. Yay! Cake for you!

**To Mel**: I have read HPB but I started this before it came out and I am not going to abandon this, I'd be killed at school! Nor am I going to change it just to go along with it, although I may use parts of it…

**To Bella Of the Night: **I love your reviews! They are so good!

**Fifespice: **I love your reviews! They make me all fuzzy inside to see some one think these things bout my story.

**JadeLilyMalfoy: **I'm so happy you found it again.. I know how you feel, I lost a story and it looks so good, for more info and if you want to help me out with it go to my profile.

I'm thinking of getting a beta, I've had many offers from friends and reviewers, but I'm not sure what I'll do, hmm… I'll think about it some more and get back to you.

Draco wasn't too bad with the shopping… meh… he still bought heaps and will go into it some more next chappie, for now, I'm updating…

For now, please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Remember you can have a chapter dedicated to you, for something as little as knowing a song, to reviewing at some random number! Fun!

Please review…

Byes :-P


	16. Music Talk And New Purchases

! The Consequences of Boredom !

AN/ Here we go again…

The song was Taste of Ink, By the Used, and album: The Used

And to Nel a round of applause and a cookie of your choice for guessing, and getting it right. The main reason I chose that song was because it was on and I know that Grape loves that song, well the song and the lead singer…

Does any one not know what G n' R stands for (from last chapter when Draco is going through the CDs)? If you **do **then say in a review and you shall get cookies and milk. I will say what it is next chapter, wow, that'll be seventeen, scary…

Thank you to Steph (bleedingxheart) for beta-ing this chapter, I decided that since I was talking to you, I might as well get you to beta it… so yeah… thank you

I own nothing… all comes from the wonderful **labyrinth** of a mind of which is J.K Rowling's, only that of which is unrecognisable came from the **maze** which is my mind, only few know how to under stand me, but when it comes to J.K, no one can figure her out… XP

At the end of each song extract is and eight in brackets, see the end of the chapter fro more information on what that is about.

**Now on with the story…**

888 Chapter Sixteen – Music Talk888

"Oh that's the Used, the taste of Ink, I love that song," Draco exclaimed. Harry nodded and changed the CD to another, saying, "_I love the Used, I'm just not in the mood for them, it's weird though, but what about this song? Do you know this one?"_

Draco listened as the song began…

"Sometimes I feel  
Like I don't have a partner  
Sometimes I feel  
Like my only friend  
Is the city I live in  
The city of angels  
Lonely as I am  
Together we cry…" (8)

8888888888

The two sat listening to music and talking until around nine o'clock when they both realised they were quite hungry. They made their way down to the kitchen, hand in hand. They split and Draco went to get the plates and cutlery while Harry walked to the oven which had been magically enhanced by Mr Weasley so that any food put into it when it is not on will be kept at the temperature it had been when placed into it.

The two sat at the table and served out the meal between them, chicken, roast potatoes and peas for Draco and Roast potatoes, peas and carrot for Harry. The two sat and ate, while talking to each other, the only noise in the house was the soft clanking and clinking of the silver wear on the plates. "_I never thought that you would be a fan of The Used or Guns and Roses, but I don't think that any one doesn't like Queen, they are legends, Bohemian Rhapsody would have to be one of the best songs ever done, it is brilliant how it is opera and rock in one, just brilliant!" _Draco exclaimed as he ate.

Harry nodded and the two continued debating and comparing favourite bands and styles of music.

8888888888

The two didn't get to sleep until fairly late as they had to go through all of their purchases from the day of shopping. "_I can't believe that you bought all this stuff for me today 'Co! There is just so much which I'll probably only wear once, but don't worry, I do love it all, I've just never had some one spend so much on me, I don't think the Dursleys spent that much on me in the entire time I lived with them!" _Draco felt anger begin to boil inside of him when Harry mentioned the poor way of life he had at the Dursleys.

"'_Co calm down, how about I put some music on? What do you feel like listening to and I'll see if I have it." _Harry said soothingly, in hopes to calm Draco down, he had noticed some lights flickering and remembered what had been said about their powers being combined, meaning that Draco had more power then he was used to and may loose control.

"_Hmmm, how about Nirvana?" Draco suggested and Harry waved his hand and a CD flew out of the case at the same moment that the CD player had opened. The lid closed again once the CD had rested into place and it began playing: _

"_She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks  
I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn back" (88)_

"_Oh my god, I love this song!" _Draco exclaimed before starting to sing along. Harry smiled and listened to his boyfriend as he sung, he was quite good really, he had a voice a lot like Kurt Cobain's, unique and beautiful. Harry reached over and ran a hand through Draco's silky hair before resuming the unpacking of the clothes (all the school stuff had already been done).

They did eventually get through all of the stuff, and moved the rest of Draco's stuff into Harry's wardrobe which was magically enhanced to never get full (which was very fortunate with the amount of clothing the two now had combined. The two were now snuggled deep under the doona, arms wrapped around each other, even though it was summer, the house was still really cold.

"_Don't you think it's weird how close we have become in the past few days that we have been going out? I mean, I'm not complaining, I just find it weird that things have happened how they have 'Co." _ Harry said as he began to fall asleep.

Draco smiled and nodded, before falling to sleep, wrapped in Harry's arms.

8888888888

888 9:30am the next morning 888

Harry and Draco were sitting on the couch in the lounge room, watching a newly conjured television that sat in front of the empty fire place. The two were talking about what was on the television (film clips), "How much does the lead singer look like golem?" Draco said as they watched the Helena film clip from My Chemical Romance, Harry laughed as he noticed that too.

"You mean Gerard? Yeah does actually.

"He does not!" Came a cry from the hall as Helena entered the room. Harry and Draco looked to each other and cracked up laughing, "What?" was the offended voice of the black loving twenty year old.

"Helena, you do know that you sound just like some obsessed fan right?" Harry said uncertainly.

"Harry, you don't know that half of it" Tonks said as she entered the room, cutting in before Helena could say any thing more. Leaving Harry and Draco laughing, while Helena scowling. "Helena, you know it's true!" Helena sat in thought for a moment before nodding and looking to the television as a different song came on. "So how exactly are you watching MTV? You don't have Cable."

Harry nodded, while Draco answered, "I've hooked it up to The Malfoy Manors connection, the spell is simple enough but it is fairly weird and intricate… Oh my god, I love this song!" Draco said suddenly noticing what song had just come on. Harry smiled at this, it was also one of his favourite songs, but the best part about it, Draco also started singing.

"Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me

And speak but don't pretend I won't defend you anymore you see

It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for you

My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing,

I know it's me you fear

If you want me hold me back" (888)

Harry started singing as well and the adults in the room sat there and looked at the two in shock. They were good singers, but when they were together, it was amazing the how brilliant they sounded together. Once the song ended Harry and Draco sat in their seat (Harry was on Draco's lap now) and were blushing while Tonks and Helena cooed again (Tonks had entered as they began singing).

8888888888

AN/ okay the songs with the (8), (88) and (888) are for you to say what they are and by who (one is said but you get the point). I will only update once I get at least one correct answer for all. If you get all of them you get the chapter dedicated to you and cookies!

Remember if you know what G n' R stands for also say in review and you get cookies and milk. But if you also give three of their songs, you also get a chapter dedicated to you (may be along with some one, but still :-P).

This chapter was short, but longer then most lately, but I have been writing a one shot, I had gotten the idea during P.E (Don't ask how) and it will be up once it is finished. I may turn it into a full story, but for now, it is a one shot. It will be called The Carnival, and should be strange and interesting…

U ALL ROCK!

Byes P


	17. The help of a Mother, Part 1

! The Consequences of Boredom !

AN/ Here we go again…

Well done Nel and Useless Blob, you got all three of those songs right, yay.

Yay, people do have good tastes in music:-P Okay, the following people got what G n' R stands for: JadeLilyMalfoy. These people also got the three songs as well: Nel, GhostlyShadow.

I own nothing… all comes from the wonderful **labyrinth** of a mind of which is J.K Rowling's, only that of which is unrecognisable came from the **maze** which is my mind, only few know how to under stand me, but when it comes to J.K, no one can figure her out… XP

This chapter is dedicated to Nel, for getting all of my little songs things and bands etc. You rule!

**Now on with the story…**

888 Chapter Seventeen – The Help Of a Mother Part 1 888

Draco smiled uncomfortably and was starting to have problems breathing as Mrs Weasley gave him one of her motherly hugs. Harry saw the pleading look in his boyfriend's eyes and decided to help him out it, "Umm, Mum, I think 'Co may need to breath some time soon."

Mrs Weasley blushed slightly as she stepped back from Draco. "Sorry dear, I'm just so happy that Harry has some one to love and love him back."

"_Mum?" _ Harry shrugged and answered Draco's half question, "_I never had a mum, and the Weasleys are my family, I've been here so much that I see her as my mum." _Draco nodded, although he his mum had loved him, but never a dad who did, his father was always harsh with him, although he never did hit him, but he knew why Harry had adopted the Weasleys as his family, they were kind and loving and saw him as Harry, not The Boy Who Lived.

"_Don't worry Harry, I get it." _After a few minutes of silence, Mrs Weasley announced she was going to make a pot of tea while they waited for the others to get back from their last minute shopping for school supplies and other stuff_. "So, why exactly are we here for?" _Draco asked, he had been woken up that morning by Harry saying that they were going ot go visit the Weasleys for the day. "_It's not that I don't like them or any thing like that but I know that we'll be questioned constantly and didn't you say that the twins will be here? Oh god…"_

"_Dray it's alright, don't worry bout the twins, I know how to shut them up, and we are here because it's Percy's birthday and we also need to ask him and Pansy about Anamchara stuff, remember we can't exactly go to school and need to be near each other all the time, don't you think that would be a little suspicious?" _Draco thought for a moment and nodded, he did want to get that sorted out, but he didn't really want to go to the Party that was being organised for the third eldest Weasley, he knew that there would be lots of people there, Weasleys and other family plus friends of theirs as well.

"_Okay, but we don't have a present for him…" _

"_Don't worry 'Co, I've got it sorted out." _

During the conversation Mrs Weasley had made the tea and was now sitting at the dining table sipping it and watching the two. "So, when were you going to tell me Harry?"

Harry looked to his surrogate mother in shock, "What do you mean mum?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Harry groaned inwardly, while Draco stood next to Harry asking him what they were talking about.

"Mum, we are Anamcharas, I am sorry for not telling you but we don't really want too many people to know…"

"Harry, dear, I know, I understand, Arthur and I and I went through the same thing."

Both Harry and Draco's heads snapped up to look at her in unison to look in shock, "Yes boys, Arthur and I are Anamcharas, that is how I figured it out, the fact that neither of you were speaking for such a long time and yet your facial expressions changed, I also had the same thing happen with Pansy and Percy. Don't worry dears; I won't tell any one, it is your own decision to tell any one." She smiled sweetly at them and continued, "Now if there are any questions or queries, don't be afraid to ask, Arthur and I would be happy to help you."

"Thank you, mum."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley,"

"Now Draco, there will be none of that, you are part of the family now! You can call me mum or at least Molly if you wish." Draco was slightly shocked but was greatly shocked, "Thank you mum, that means a lot to me." Molly smiled and stood up to give both boys a hug.

8888888888

"Do we have to?"

"Yes"

"But, why? I want to stay with him!"

"Harry just do it, it's the best way for you to get used to being apart."

Harry continued grumbling as he was pulled to the other end of the Weasley property by Ron while Draco went in the opposite direction dragged by Hermione. Molly had told them that the best way to get used to be apart is to be able to see each other but be a long distance away from each other. Neither really under stood how this worked, all they wanted was to be with each other, when they were at the boundary, all that other was the silhouette of the other.

Draco and Hermione were having a very similar argument, and when they got the edge and the Anamcharas looked to each other, Draco decided that he didn't care he needed to be near Harry, and so he teleported.

8888888888

**AN/ **Mwahahahahhaa short chapter, quick update, will again today don't worry.

Byes :-P


	18. The Help Of a Mother, Part 2

! The Consequences of Boredom !

**AN/ **Here we go again…

This fic is dedicated to all my reviewers! You all rock and it's hard to choose between you! Please review, you can just say you liked it, or you didn't, and what you did or didn't like, I don't mind, I know there are more people out there that have read this fic and like it since it is on 41 alert lists and over 35 favourites. Please if you read, review, it helps me sooo much!

Those that got the three songs and/or the G n' R thing, you get a glass of milk and three cookies for each. And for Grape, you get soy milk, since you are a vegan.

I own nothing… all comes from the wonderful labyrinth of a mind of which is J.K Rowling's, only that of which is unrecognisable came from my crazed mind.

**Now on with the story…**

888 Chapter Eighteen – The Help of a Mother, Part 2 888

Harry was looking at the shining blonde hair, (The one part about Draco that he could clearly make out) to soon find him not there, he looked to Ron in worry, but just as he did that he noticed some thing out of the corner of his eye. Harry turned and looked behind him and found himself face to face with Draco. Draco smiled, he was happy to be with Harry again, but still a bit freaked at the fact that he had moved that far and not knowing how or why.

Harry was also happy to have his Anamchara with him again and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Ron stood next to the two, unsure of what he should do. He looked over to where his mum was and saw her signalling for him to come back to the house with Harry and Draco, she then signalled to Hermione to do the same.

8888888888

"So you mean that you had us do that just so that we can learn that we can get to each other if we need to?" Harry asked once the five of them were all sitting down at the table outside and Molly had explained every thing.

"Also to see how strong your connection is and to show Draco that he can also teleport since Harry can." The four teens sat there, shocked at how ingenious the plan had been, just by having them separate about a kilometre they were able to learn so much.

"But mum, how does it help if they know that they can get to each other?" Ron asked, still slightly confused.

"Ron, do you have to be so slow? Now that they know that they are able to get to each other easily, they won't be so worried about splitting up because they know that the can get to each other easily." Hermione said, cutting in front of Molly.

Ron sat in thought for a moment before looking to his mother; she just nodded, indicating that Hermione's idea was correct.

"_I guess that works, I mean, I didn't feel as uneasy as I normally would when you went into the kitchen with mum to get the drinks."_ Draco said to Harry.

"_And any way, we are always able to talk to each other through this connection, so it shouldn't be too hard." _Harry and Draco looked to their second mother and both said at the same time, "Thank you."

Molly waved a hand at them dismissively, saying they didn't need to thank her. "How about I go and get lunch ready, and you four go and talk for a while, I know that you have some catching up to do, a lot has happened in the past few days." And with that said she walked back inside, leaving the four unsure of what to do next.

After a few minutes of silence Harry turned to Ron and asked, "Do you still have the karaoke machine that your dad 'fixed'?" Ron nodded, unsure of what to think of this.

"Of course we do, dad has never thrown away any of the muggle stuff he has gotten, that would be like throwing away all of your quidditch things and all of Hermione's books!" Ron said, still unsure of where Harry was going with this, "Why did you want to know?"

"I was just thinking of what we can do as entertainment for the party," Harry said smiling. Ron and Hermione looked to each other, unsure of what was going to happen, but since Harry had decided that his present to Percy would be the party, they didn't say any thing, leaving him to do as he wanted.

Draco looked to Harry confused, looking for answers, but he didn't get any. He had not been told that Harry was planning the party; all he knew was that there was going to be one.

8888888888

After the four talked for a while, Harry announced that they had to get going, and that they had a lot to do. He had also asked Ron to get the karaoke machine so that he could take it with them and program songs into it.

"_Okay Harry I know that you're hiding some thing." _Draco said as they walked into the house and found it empty once again. "_Are you going to tell me what is going on?"_

There was a note again and Harry picked it up and read it, then passed it to Draco before continuing into the lounge room. The note had said:

_To Harry and Draco, _

_Tonks and I won't be home 'til the party, we'll see you there, hope all went well at the Weasleys._

_See you tonight_

_Remus_

"_Harry, what are you hiding? I know you are, tell me!" _Harry smiled and was tempted to keep the surprise party for Percy a secret for a bit longer, but he knew that he would need Draco's help for some things, like invitations.

"_Well, Dray, you know how I told you that there is going to be a party?" _Draco nodded and Harry continued "_Well, I'm the one that is organising it, that being our present to him." _

Draco sat in silent thought for a moment before asking about the organisation of everything, _"What about invitations?"_

"_Mum is doing that stuff, she had said to every one she is inviting that there would be a party in the afternoon on the date, she just didn't know the times or place."_

"_So what are the times and place?" _

"_It's going to be held here, and people are going to start arriving from some where around five thirty, or when ever they can get here, so enough interrogation, I know what I'm doing, now let's get working on decorations and stuff." _Draco smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"_What do you want me to do?" _Draco asked wanting to help any way he could.

"_Well, since you have such great decorating skills, you can do the decorating, Mum is going to be doing the food, she'll be turning up at around four thirty so she get it all finished off and set up. While you do that, I'm going to rearrange in here, to get it set up for the karaoke bar and a place to sit, and do other things." _Harry said seductively, giving Draco a peck on the lips before pushing him of the room telling him to start outside and to remember that he also has to do lighting since the party will go into the night.

8888888888

8888888888

**AN/** Okay, I updated, it was short, but that's what you get for two updates in one day, while I'm sick… will again soon, but not for at least three days… maybe… bloody English and computer teachers…

Just some responses to reviewers:

XadraineMalfoy, I thought you would like to know… GOOD CHARLOTTE IS NOT POP! THEY ARE PUNK ROCK! They are nothing like Simple plan! 8shudder8… Now that is off my chest from reading your profile, I can give you your cookies, three cookies in total actually, you get them for knowing G n' R and the song by Seether… bit late I know... but still… and I gave you three because you actually mentioned them… :-P

DestinyEntwinements, bwahahahaa they can be apart, see Harry is working in the lounge room , while Draco is outside, they just needed to know they can get to each other easily, and they don't freak out so much… this chapter is for you since you reviewed the other one first…

Please if you read, review, it helps so much and I know there are people out there not reviewing! Please even if you just say, good, bad, it's alright, I don't mind, if it's pointing out an error, giving suggestion for plot, since I have none…

REVIEW!

Byes :-P


	19. The Party, Part 1

**! The Consequences of Boredom !**

**AN/ Here we go again…**

**This fic is dedicated to all my reviewers! You all rock and it's hard to choose between you! Please review, you can just say you liked it, or you didn't, and what you did or didn't like, I don't mind, I know there are more people out there that have read this fic and like it since it is on 46 alert lists and over 39 favourites. Please if you read, review, it helps me sooo much!**

**I own nothing… all comes from the wonderful labyrinth of a mind of which is J.K Rowling's, only that of which is unrecognisable came from my crazed mind.**

**GC is not POP, and should never be compared with Simple Plan, sorry but they make me twitch. God, if Lyndall read this, she'd kill me…**

**Now on with the story…**

888 Chapter Nineteen – The Party, Part 1 888

As Draco worked on the outside, Harry waved his hand and finished all he had to do in the lounge room to transform it into a karaoke bar sort of set up. Some thing he had not told Draco was that Pansy would be coming over at around twelve, which was about half an hour away, giving Harry enough time to finish last minute touches to the room.

He heard the front door bell ring and answered it, as he expected, Pansy was there, "Ah, right on time!"

Pansy looked at him in confusion, "You said to be here at a quarter to twelve…"

"Yes but I knew that you would try and be fashionably late." Harry said, stepping out of the way to let the grumbling bleached blonde into the room. "Just come into the lounge room and we'll talk there."

**8888888888**

Draco swore he heard singing just before he entered the house, but as soon as he turned the handle, the music stopped. "_How are things going, Harry? Are you almost finished?" _Draco asked as he entered the hall way, but as he was about to enter the lounge room, he found himself face to face with Harry. "I', fine Draco, but you aren't allowed in there yet, not until the party at least.

Draco groaned, never in his life had he liked surprises. But this had been driven from his mind when he saw Pansy coming up behind Harry, she walked past him, threw him a smile and left. "_What was Pansy doing here?" _Draco asked, obvious to Harry that he was jealous.

"_Don't worry babe, she was just helping me out. You will find out later." _Harry gave Draco a peck on the lips and whispered in his ear "You know you are too cute when you're jealous?" Draco shuddered at the sensation Harry's breath caused, before muttering, "I am a Malfoy, I am never cute."

"Sure hon." Harry said as he walked to the drawing room to set up in there too.

**8888888888**

It was almost five and Molly was well on the way to finishing off the preparation of the food, the munchies were all in the drawing room, which had been expanded and had all the furniture removed and now there were three tables, with ten chairs around each. There were also a few tables around the edges with snacks like chips and party pies.

There were streamers hanging from the roof and across the walls, in the corners confetti fell continuously, a Weasley twin invention. They would occasionally creep up on you if you had your back turned and would dunk you in confetti, which would not get out of your hair, no matter what you do, another component of the party decoration. Harry was surprised that Draco liked them, he was half expecting him to say it's tacky, but the blonde just said that they were a really clever invention.

There were red silk table clothes covering each table, all with a stain proofing potion in the dye to help protect them, seeing as though there would definitely be alcohol at the party. Some people were wondering around the house, talking to others, catching up, gossiping and snogging, you know, normal party stuff. (:-P)

Harry stood in the entrance, first to welcome people and tell them where things were, but secondly to keep Draco from the lounge room where a surprise was waiting in the lounge room. The surprise was also for Percy, but that part was coming from Pansy. At the beginning of the party, Draco was standing next to the brunette and welcomed the quests, but as time went on he had started to get really angry at each guest that looked at him like he should not be there. He told Harry that he was going to go and help Molly with the food, but when he asked her if she needed any help. She assured him that she didn't need any help and that he should go enjoy the party.

But even as he walked around and talked to people, they always enquired as to why he was there as if he really shouldn't and after about half an hour he thought that he shouldn't be there either.

**8888888888**

As it was getting close to dinner time, Harry started ushering the guests into the drawing room turned dining room. As he made his way through the house, he noticed he couldn't find Draco. Once he had made a complete circuit through the down stairs, he went asked Mrs Weasley if she had seen him. She just shrugged and said she had seen him go upstairs a while ago.

Harry nodded thanks and went up stairs. He went straight to his room and opened the door to find Draco lying on his bed looking up to the canopy. The only problem was that it didn't look like his room or his bed any more. The bed was now a four poster, but was stained black, as was all the other wooden furniture in the room. The bed had a green doona and pillow cases with silver edges. Climbing up the bed, starting at the foot and flickering up to the head of the bed were flame-like silver embroidery. The pillows matched the design.

The canopy was a black gauze mosquito netting and black satin covers with green sashes to tie them back with. Harry smiled when he thought of what the opaque curtain could be used for. The walls were a dark, dark emerald and the floor boards were oak, with a Persian rug under neath the bed.

"_Umm, love, what have you done to the room?"_ Harry asked, glancing around the room once more after sitting next to the laying form of his boyfriend, placing a hand on his back.

"_Oh, right sorry, I came up here to get away from all the looks that I was getting, and I couldn't stand being in here with all the red and gold, way too Gryffindor for me, but I didn't mean to go so over board with the Slytherinisation of it, I'll change it back if you want me to…" _Draco said sheepishly as he sat up. Harry nodded and out his arm around Draco's waist.

"_Sorry 'Co I forgot about how they don't know about us. Don't worry, they will soon. But for now, let's go down to dinner. By the way, the room looks good like this, and since it is now our room, not just mine, you should have a say on how it looks too_." Draco smiled and pulled Harry onto his lap. He gave him a kiss on the neck and whispers into his ear, "Come on, let's go, I'm starving, and from what I've heard about mum's cooking, it's going to be good."

The two stood up and made their way down to the temporary dinning room with the crowd who were all ready and sitting waiting for them to sit down. Draco and Harry sat in the two seats left over which were next to Percy who was at the head of the centre table with Pansy next to him. Harry stood up to make a speech, "Good evening every one, I'd just like to thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate Percy's birthday, although it had been a week and a half ago, but since he wasn't back from where he had gone, we could not celebrate, but now we can and we shall. Percy, if you would like to say any thing, do so now then we'll dig in."

Percy nodded to Harry and stood up. He waited a moment for the crowd to settle a bit before speaking. "I would also like to thank you all for being here for my birthday, I was a Pratt for leaving the way I did, with out word, I know I hurt a lot of people, an I am immensely sorry. But for now, let's eat, and explanations can be done later."

At that every one picked up their knife and fork and began eating the dinner that had appeared in front of them.

**8888888888**

The conversation at the middle table turned to where Percy had been and why he had not come back earlier. And to put it simply, it was because he didn't know how he would be taken, especially with Pansy as well and their relationship. Harry and Draco, who already knew the story, started talking about other things, not really paying attention to what was going on around them. Harry suddenly remembered some thing and decided that Draco owed him an explanation. "_How come you never said any ting about Percy? I mean, you obviously knew about him and Pansy long before any one, so why didn't you tell any one, or even me?" _Harry asked slightly hurt, shown slightly on his face.

"_They had sworn me to secrecy and it wasn't like it was that high on our priority lists, sorry Har, I wasn't trying to keep any thing from you, I never would." _Draco said sincerely, Harry smiled and nodded, but held the urge to kiss the blonde, they hadn't yet told any one there about their relationship, all they know is that they aren't enemies any more, but was going to change, and soon. Harry hadn't thought any one would be watching them close enough to see the nod, but he was mistaken there had been one set of eyes that saw the slight movement.

**8888888888**

Ginny sat across from Harry and Draco, one of the many who did not know about their relationship, watching in fascination as they stayed silent for most of the dinner, but had nodded and smiled, at nothing she could see or hear.

There was something going on that Ginny did not know about and she felt the need to know. Since her fourth year, she had become an observer, but still curious about what the 'love of her life', aka, Harry Potter, was up to and why he had entered the room, standing so close to one, Draco Malfoy, both with a full snogged out expression on their faces.

**8888888888**

"Hey Ginny, you're being awfully quiet." Fred said to his little sister.

"You're usually the one who helps us plot and plan pranks against Percy. What's going on? You had some excellent ideas on the way here and you promised to tell us more." Fred and George said, alternating between the two of them.

"Oh, Sorry guys, just thinking, now about those pranks…" Ginny continued on with her plans, the one thing that could ever get her mind away from Harry. And so she did, she forgot all about Harry… For now.

**8888888888**

**AN/ The reason I said about need of stain resistant is because of the silk and the fact that no matter how hard you try, if there is alcohol, there will be a spillage and it is imposable to get any thing from silk. **

**Sorry for such a long wait, I had said I would update in three days, and that was more then a week ago, but I just haven't had the inspiration to and I've been addicted to 'take me home' and 'family' and 'life after sirius' and 'harry, seamus and the master plan' but hey, I've finished what they have up now, so there's the chapter, hope you liked.**

**I'm working on the next chapter already so it should be up sooner, it's the holidays now so it's easier for me to work on it.**

**Please review, it helps me so much, you review, I update simple.**

**REVIEW!**

**Byes :-P**


	20. The Party, Part 2

**! The Consequences of Boredom !**

**AN/ Here we go again…**

**This fic is dedicated to all my reviewers! You all rock and it's hard to choose between you! **

**I own nothing… all comes from the wonderful labyrinth of a mind of which is J.K Rowling's, only that of which is unrecognisable came from my crazed mind.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Steph (bleedingxheart) and to Jacqueline. To Steph for beta-ing it and to Jacqueline who came up with how Ginny acts in this chapter… as in her obsession… read to find out…**

**Now on with the story…**

**888 Chapter Twenty – The Party, Part 2 888**

Draco walked into a room, the lounge room he guessed, he could not actually tell since he was blind folded, on Harry's order. Harry was leading him, while Percy was being lead by Pansy. The two could hear, the guests entering the room behind them.

"Okay 'Co, Percy, you can take your blind folds off on the count of three." Came the voice of Harry over the murmuring of the crowd, "One…Two…Three!" Draco reached up and removed the black material. Draco found that his guess was right, he was standing in the middle of the lounge room, which had been enlarged and redecorated for the party.

All the furniture had been removed, the fire place was covered up and in front of it was a large stage with two microphones, multiple large speakers and a screen about a foot wide. A CD player was sitting on a table beside the four metre long, two metre wide stage. A large black sheet was over the stage, going to the floor. There was also one on the table.

Streamers and confetti was every where, flying around the roof was streamers, twisting and squirming around the rafters. The chandelier was gone, and in its place was a large disco ball. The room was lit by hundreds of colours candles in small glass bowls, throwing off multiple colours, adding to the disco feel. There were tables and chairs around the walls, leaving a large area in front of the stage, this area was floor boarded, and while where the tables and chairs were it was carpeted, making it obvious that it was a dance space.

Draco looked to Harry "_What's going on?" _Harry smiled and shook his head "_You will find out soon enough… oh and did you really think that you could hide you r birthday from me?" _Draco looked at Harry, completely lost for words… for the second time since they had been dating… "_How…" _

"_How did I find out?" _Harry said as he grabbed Draco's hand and led him up to the stage, Pansy doing the same to Percy as well. "_Simple, you have a calendar on your wall in your room."_

Draco groaned, he had forgotten about that. Harry picked up the microphone and turned it on. "Hey every one, now that we are all fed, we can get the party started, in the corner over there, is a bar." Harry said indicating to the bar, which had a black cover on it as well. "The bar tender knows how old you are, so don't try and get alcohol if you are under age… or you will pay the price" Harry said glancing at Draco then Ginny.

"Okay, today, we are celebrating Percy's birthday, which was at the beginning of the holidays, but since he hadn't been found yet, we could not celebrate it with him, but now we can. But tonight we are also celebrating another person's birthday, this person is also my Anamchara, now please a round of applause to Draco Malfoy and Percy Weasley." A few people clapped, but most people stood in shock. Not many had even known that Harry was gay, or the Draco was either. And even less knew that they were friends. But to have them suddenly announce they were soul mates was a little much for some, like Ginny, who was now fainted on the ground with Mrs Weasley fanning her with her hand.

Harry bit his lip, he had forgotten about Ginny's on going obsession about him. "_Oh crap…" _

"_What's wrong Harry?" _Draco asked worriedly.

"_Ever since I met Ginny, she has had an obsession, when I saved her back on second year, her obsession strengthened; she had grown up and grew out of her child crush in out fifth year. I thought she had moved on, I was wondering why she was looking at me in such a manner during dinner…" _Draco smiled, he understood now why Harry was feeling the way he was, he had a 'sister' who had a crush on him.

Some people were crowding around Ginny, but some where still looking at the newly outed couple in shock and curiosity. The ones still watching could tell they were meant to be, the way they were standing so closely, they fit together perfectly. The same could be seen with Pansy and Percy who were standing on the stage, talking but staying quiet, watching the event unfold in front of them.

Once every one had settled down and Ginny had been taken from the room, Harry continued. "Okay, for the early part of the night, there will be music and karaoke, as I said before, drinks are over there," Harry gestured to the bar again. "And we will be having some surprises and presents later tonight, now Helena if you could come and help with the announcing and running of the karaoke and music choice? Thank you." And with that said Harry stepped off the stage and Helena stepped up, wearing a black and red dress that was like a corset and a half tutu skirt. She looked stunning in it and looked the complete part of the mike girl for the night.

Harry smiled again as he heard My Chemical Romance start off the nights music and left the room to find Ginny and explain to her about Draco. The blonde went with him and the two found the young red head and Mrs Weasley in the Kitchen. "Hey mum, could we have a minute with Ginny?" Harry asked politely as he entered the room. His surrogate mother nodded and left the room after giving her daughter a pat on the shoulder.

Ginny looked at Harry with a look of embarrassment and broken heartedness, "Hey Gin" Harry said quietly. When she didn't say any thing he decided to continue. "I'm sorry about that, I would have talked to you in private if I knew that you felt that strangely and that way about me," Harry paused, unsure about what he should say, "I do love you, but only as a sister. I know that you will find some one else, but Draco and I love each other, and as I said before, we are Anamcharas, as in we are soul mates, just like your parents"

Ginny looked up in shock, she had known that her parents were meant to be together and there was no chance of them not being a loving couple, but she never knew that they were actually Soul Mates. "No, you know what Harry? I should be the one apologising, I knew deep down that you would always just be my brother, but I do love you, more then I should, but don't let me get in your and Draco's way." She smiled up at the two men and saw that they really were meant to be. She stood from the chair she was sitting on and gave Harry a hug. "Just so you know, I think you did really well organising this and I can't wait to see what you have to give to Percy, as in with the projector. Now I'm going to go back to the party, I just hope that this humiliating incident doesn't dampen any ones moods or time."

Harry nodded and watched her go. "_It's strange, she is still looking out for others, even though she just found out her crush is gay, with a Slytherin." _Draco smiled and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and decided it was time for them to get back to the party.

**8888888888**

**AN/ Sorry bout the shortness of this chapter.. I'll update again soon, if I get more reviews… it's really disheartening to see that there are almost a hundred hits to the last chapter and only 4 reviews… I'll update quicker if I get more reviews, I promise… if you read please review… **

**Also I have 4 one shots up, please read them, I don't know where they came from but yeah, two are a song fics… **

**REVIEW!**

**Byes :-P**


	21. The Party, Part 3

**! The Consequences of Boredom !**

**AN/ Here we go again…**

**This fic is dedicated to all my reviewers! You all rock and it's hard to choose between you! **

**I own nothing… all comes from the wonderful labyrinth of a mind of which is J.K Rowling's, only that of which is unrecognisable came from my crazed mind.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful beta Steph, who stayed up to beta it for me.. thank you! and to MidnightsRose just for being a wonderful reviewer and for being the 150 reviewer… insane that isn't it? I HAVE 150 REVIEWS! OMG! Also this is dedicated to DestinyEntwines… you can have a cookie too, I like cookies… but not as much as I LOVE Fanta… eh eh eh its fun to have ova 2 litres of Fanta in less then an hour, then start singing Bohemian Rhapsody… 8cough8 sorry off track there… Also, big thanx to Taleea and Jacqueline for inadvertently giving me ideas for this chapter…**

**Any way…**

**On with the story…**

**888 Chapter Twenty One – The Party, Part 3 888**

The two re-entered the lounge turned party room to find it in full swing. Tonks was up on stage, singing her heart out, and people were dancing, those who were of legal drinking age, were drinking, most far on their way to drunk, while the others were just hyped up on sugar and/or the loud thumping music pumping through their veins.

Draco turned to Harry and asked, "Would you like to dance?" holding his hand out.

Harry took the offered hand with a smile and followed the blonde out into the middle of the dance floor. Harry enlaced Draco's neck and Draco placed his hands on Harry's waist. They continued dancing, both surprised at how well Tonks was singing, her favourite, Always, by Blink 182, of whom she had gone into mourning when they broke up (temporarily).

As the song ended, Harry kissed Draco on the cheek and stepped back. Draco looked to him confused, "_What's wrong?" _ Harry smirked a true Malfoy smirk, causing Draco's jaw to drop, "_You're not allowed to use that Harry! That's a Malfoy trademark!"_

Harry continued smirking as he said, "_I thought I would be counted as family now 'Co!" _Draco smiled as a thought came to him.

"_So you admit you are the girl in this relationship?" _Harry bit his lip, he had not thought of that, so he decided to just play along, he wanted to be in the good books with his Anamchara before doing what he had been planing. "_What ever makes you feel masculine hon." _The smirk playing on his lips once again as he said out loud, "Just wait here love, I'll be back in a minute…" and with that said he turned and made his way back through the crowd and was soon lost from Draco's view.

Unbeknown to Draco was that the same treatment was happening to Percy, Pansy was also disappearing through the crowd. The two stood, near the middle of the dancers, they looked up to the stage when they saw Tonks getting down and their Anamcharas stepping up. Harry took one microphone and Pansy took another. The music stopped and people turned to the stage to see who was going up next. A few people cheered when they had seen Harry and Pansy up there, many people knew they were good singers, but none knew what they were about to do.

"Hey every one, this song is for Percy and Draco, Happy Birthday Babes!" Pansy said chirpily as the music began and Harry started off the song…

"**_You're just too good to be true…" _**Draco groaned, he should have known that they would be up to some thing like this…

"**_Can't take my eyes off you._**

_**You'd be like Heaven to touch.**_

_**I wanna hold you so much.**_

**_At long last love has arrived,_**

_**And I thank God I'm alive.**_

_**You're just too good to be true.**_

**_Can't take my eyes off you..."_**

Harry and Pansy began singing duet now, for the second verse. Pansy walked down the steps while Harry jumped off the front of the stage, and landing elegantly before making his way through the crowd towards his love, as was Percy.

"**_Pardon the way that I stare._**

_**There's nothing else to compare.**_

_**The sight of you leaves me weak.**_

_**There are no words left to speak,**_

_**But if you feel like I feel,**_

_**Please let me know that it's real.**_

_**You're just too good to be true.**_

**_Can't take my eyes off you..."_**

The two made it to their loved ones at almost the same time, Percy and Draco's face the same shade of red as they both blushed in embarrassment, while smiling and feeling their love for their soul mate grow. During the instrumental part Harry whispered to Draco "Sorry love but I felt the need to make this birthday special and unforgettable."

"**_I love you, baby,_**

_**And if it's quite alright,**_

_**I need you, baby,**_

_**To warm a lonely night.**_

_**I love you, baby.**_

_**Trust in me when I say:**_

_**Oh, pretty baby,**_

_**Don't bring me down, I pray.**_

_**Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay**_

_**And let me love you, baby.**_

**_Let me love you…"_**

Harry stopped singing, leaving the next part to Pansy.

"**_You're just too good to be true._**

_**Can't take my eyes off you.**_

_**You'd be like Heaven to touch.**_

_**I wanna hold you so much.**_

**_At long last love has arrived,_**

_**And I thank God I'm alive.**_

_**You're just too good to be true.**_

**_Can't take my eyes off you…"_**

Harry and Pansy finished the song together, both standing in front of their love, Harry holding his mike in his right hand while his left ran through Draco's hair, Draco smiled more and leant into the touch, closing his eyes, every one in the room was watching, no one doubted the love the couples felt.

"**_I love you, baby,_**

_**And if it's quite alright,**_

_**I need you, baby,**_

_**To warm a lonely night.**_

_**I love you, baby.**_

_**Trust in me when I say:**_

_**Oh, pretty baby,**_

_**Don't bring me down, I pray.**_

**_Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay."_**

When the song ended, both dropped the microphones, which disappeared just before hitting the ground and reappeared on their stands on the stage. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck once more and their lips met in a heated kiss, love coursing through their veins. Pansy mean while looked up to Percy with a smirk on her face. He looked down, wondering why people had questioned their relationship, 'I suppose they only ever see her as the evil Slytherin girl that she had once been acting as.' Percy thought to himself.

"_Thank you love, for such a wonderful present for my birthday."_Percy said to his Anamchara before they to kissed. Helena walked up onto the stage and picked up one of the microphones and said with a tear in her eye, "Now wasn't that sweet and oh so cute!" Some people laughed at this, others just smiled, shaking their head. "Okay, now that they have completed that part of their presents, let's go back to some more karaoke! Who wants to go next? Hmm… What about you Bill?"

And so the night continued on as it had before, people wondering through the house and out into the back yard, which thankfully had a silencing and notice-me-not spell over it so no muggle noticed it, but more people accepted the two newly known relationships. No-one couldn't after the show of emotion and love that had just played in front of so many people. Harry and Draco broke apart, once breathing became a necessity both blushing slightly, but were thankful that most people were preoccupied with the music and letting loose for one night. Ginny had been a little down cast for a while, Harry noticed while he danced with Draco to Bill's singing of Franz Ferdinand 'Take Me Out', but as the night progressed, she loosened up, with the help from Crabbe, one of the few Slytherins Harry and Pansy had invited for Draco.

The Slytherins that were invited arrived after dinner, so that Harry's surprise couldn't be spoilt or dulled, and the arrival of the four extra were a greater surprise to Draco and now there was also an explanation for Draco and the other guests as to why they were there. Harry was glad that they had come though. He didn't know how he'd go if Vincent hadn't been there to help Ginny get her mind off of him, but he was also very glad that Ron was distracted with his brother being back and with Hermione in a corner some where.

Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, were good to have there because Draco now had some people to talk to who weren't still suspicious of him, and don't worship his boyfriend. Harry found that they were fun to hang out with and spread the attention of the people at the party around more people.

**8888888888**

The next morning when Harry woke, he thought for a second that he was in the wrong room, when he remembered what transformations had been done by a particular blonde Slytherin that he was in the arms of at that time. Harry smiled and snuggled into Draco's arms as he thought of how the night had gone. Many people had ended up staying the night, and Harry was just glad that there were multiple rooms in the house, well that and they weren't too concerned if they had to sleep in the lounge room… since most were overly drunk or way too tired to care.

After a few minutes of laying in calm a few crashes and yells could be heard, and Harry felt Draco begin to shift as he awoke from his slumber. "Morning gorgeous" Harry said with a smirk as Draco groaned and shoved his head under the pillows. "And here I was thinking you were the morning one in this relationship!" Draco punched Harry in the arm as he sat up. "There you are beautiful." Harry said before smiling a brilliant smile, that didn't suit the time of day or what had happened the night before.

"How the bloody hell can you be so cheerful love?" Draco asked as he lay back beside Harry and put his hand on his chest. Harry just continued smiling. They laid like that for untold amount of time before Harry remembered why his dragon was woken.

"I think we should go down stairs to see what the crash was…" Harry said quietly, turning to Draco and pecking him on the lips before sitting up and stepping out of bed. Draco groaned again and tried to get further down in the blankets on the bed. Harry laughed and just fished down through the silk, finding what he had been looking for and attacked.

"Harry… would… you… STOP IT!" Draco yelled squirming as Harry tickled him.

"Well at least now I know you are ticklish, you do know I can and will use this against you." Harry laughed as Draco climbed out of bed, grumbling, and yet his movements were still graceful. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed his neck softly before heading over to the now black dresser. He shuffled through the drawers, picking out clothes for himself and Draco as he went.

He handed Draco his own clothes and headed for the shower. "I'll be back in a minute love," He said over his shoulder as he walked through the door.

**8888888888**

Once both boys were showered and dress, Harry in dark blue jeans and a plain black button up shirt, and Draco in a pair of green cargos and white singlet, the two made their way down the stairs to the kitchen and found what had been the loud banging and yelling; the twins had decided to try out some of their new inventions, causing Mrs Weasley to yell at them. Harry smiled as Fred and George, who towered over their mother, was cowering, smirking and backing away, all at the same time.

"Morning mum, Fred, George, Helena." Harry said nodding at each as he walked over to the place of destruction "…So what is it? What is it supposed to do?" Harry asked eyeing the destruction zone.

The twins grinned while the two females in the room grimaced. "We were trying out our mini duke box, which holds every song that you know of, it knows all of them by a quick scan of your mind. But when we tried to get all of the songs that Helena knows… well… it sort of got over loaded… it can't hold that many songs yet…" The twins explained, grinning, and grimacing slightly at the same time, as Helena's face turned slightly pink in embarrassment.

Harry chuckled at this, he knew that the twins wouldn't bother making some thing like that with out making sure that it had a lot of memory, and to have one person be able to over ride it… well it just shows that the person in question has a little bit… no wait… a big obsession with music. Draco stood next to his Anamchara shaking his head with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Good one Helena! Don't be ashamed though… think of it like this… you out witted the Weasley twins.

Five jaws dropped at this, no one had thought of it like that. Fred and George exchanged looks and turned to Helena, "How would you feel with helping us to develop some of our ideas?" the two asked in their normal manor of speech of alternating between them, both offered her an arm. Helena looked up at them and grinned. She nodded and linked arms up with them. The three left the room, talking about ideas of how to improve the machine.

Mrs Weasley looked to the two remaining boys in the room, "Good morning boys, how did you sleep last night… I'm sorry if they woke you." She said with a slight jerk of the head towards the door that the two she was talking about had just left through.

"It's okay mum, I was already awake, and I think it was about time that we got out of bed any way." Harry said with a smile. Draco just said, "Morning mum." and stood behind Harry with his arms around the raven haired boys waist and chin on his shoulder.

Molly stood in front of the oven, setting up for breakfast, and only just restrained herself from cooing, knowing that the two would be: a) embarrassed and b) angry. Two things that she did not want at that time of morning with so many people around, and she knew hat if she reacted then they would become uncomfortable and separate.

"Would you like any help mum?" Harry asked after a few minutes of chatting about the night before. Molly just looked up to her surrogate son and smiled, "It's okay Harry, why don't you two go around and see who's alive or awake and tell them food will be ready soon and hang over potions will be here for those who need them too."

Harry and Draco nodded and made there way out of the room and into the most populated room in the house, the lounge room. There was a little movement, mostly the younger generations, since they hadn't been able to drink, and so didn't have major hang-overs. Harry walked over to Ginny and Crabbe, who were cuddled up on a lounge at the back of the room, he shook her shoulder softly ad whispered, "Ginny, hey Ginny, wake up, I don't think that it would be a good idea for Ron to find you two like that…"

Ginny sat up groggily and looked around. Her eyes widened in shock, then she blushed slightly as she remembered what had happened, and finally she looked up to Harry, and realized that he was her brother, from one night, he had gone from her obsession, to her brother. She was happy though and smiled, "Thanks Harry. I'm going to go and help mum out in the kitchen. Vince, hey Vince…" Harry smiled and left the two to their waking up and dealing with every thing and walked around the room, telling those that were waking up about the food that was being prepared and the potions that they could access to.

Once most of those in the lunge room who seemed to be most likely to wake up were up, Harry and Draco made their way up to the upstairs rooms, going from one to another, knocking, waiting, entering, informing and leaving. Once they had done this they walked back down to the kitchen and saw that there were too many people, even for the large room. Harry got every ones attention and said loudly, "Okay every one, obviously there is not enough room in here for every one, so I'll go fix up the dining room and we can all eat there." He turned around and left the room, with Draco following behind.

Harry was glad that Ron wasn't very observant in the mornings other wise he would have noticed something between his little sister and Draco's friend. Some thing that he wasn't sure how the Weasley would take, since he was still slightly off about Harry and Draco's relationship. Hermione had on the other hand noticed, and she realized the same thing as Harry, and kept Ron's attention as much as she could, and kept it away from Ginny.

The breakfast had gone well, around twenty people were still there, and most of who were Weasley's or had become part of the Weasley family in some way. People talked about the night before, also discussed more about the relationships of Harry and Draco and Pansy and Percy. Draco smiled as he realized some thing. "_I'm guessing that the reason that Pansy was here earlier yesterday was so that you could plan and practice?" _Harry smirked and answered _"What makes you think that Dray?" _

"_The fact that when I first opened the door after I finished the back yard, there had been music playing and as soon as the door closed it stopped." _Draco answered, matching the smirk.

The two then found themselves being clouted over the back of the head, "Would you two stop smirking like that, it's quite weird the fact that it is identical." Came the laughing voice of Pansy, one of the very few who would dare to touch Draco's hair and expect to live.

**8888888888**

**AN/ Sorry for the long wait, but I wanted to get it as long as I could. But it may be a week until I update again because I'm going back to school tomorrow… 8groan8. Hope you liked the longer chapter…**

**YAY! I have 154 reviews!**

**If you know the song, and where its from and who sings it in that, then say in review… 8hint8**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ADD TO THIS GROWING NUMBER… THEY HELP SO MUCH!**

**Byes :-P**


	22. The End Is Near

**! The Consequences of Boredom !**

**A.N/ Here we go again…**

**This fic is dedicated to all my reviewers! You all rock and it's hard to choose between you! **

**I own nothing… all comes from the wonderful labyrinth of a mind of which is J.K Rowling's, only that of which is unrecognisable came from my crazed mind.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful beta …………… and to DestinyEntwinements for guessing what the song was from. And to Fifespice for guessing it, although I don't know if it was in that one… You can all have a cookie. **

**The song in the previous chapter is from 'Ten Things I Hate About You', brilliant movie that is. Heath Ledger sung it in the movie, although it was originally done by Frankie Valli. If you have not seen the movie… do so… it is marvellous. **

**Some thing I forgot to mention before, which is pretty obvious… this fic is NOT going to change just because of HBP. I started this LONG before it came out. **

**Any way…**

**On with the story…**

**888 Chapter Twenty Two – The Day at the Beach 888**

Three days before they had to return to school, Harry and Draco could be found outside on the bench out the back, Harry sitting on Draco's lap with the blonde's arms around Harry's waist and chin on shoulder. Harry lifted his head from the top of Draco's and turned to look at the blonde, "Dray, can we do something before we have to go back to school? It's been great spending so much time with you, but I want to do some thing big with a lot of people before going back…" Draco smiled and nodded, he had been feeling the same way.

"But what are we going to do? We have to do something more then just to lunch or shopping, we have already done that more then once, and in this heat, I think it would b e great if we went swimming, but where could we, I don't like the beach, or the pool, sand and chlorine mess up my hair…"

"And we can't have that now can we Dray?" Draco looked up and saw Hermione, Ron, Percy, and Pansy entering, Pansy just smiled at the glare that was being sent to her from Draco, the other four laughing softly. "So any way, what were you two talking about?" Pansy asked after some of the laughter died down.

"Just thinking of what we can do before the end of holidays. Since there are only three days left, we have already gone, shopping, dinner, lunch, sight seeing around the world, to a Hollywood premier, partying for a double birthday party…" Harry said counting each off on his fingers. "And now I want to do some thing with EVERY one, and the weather is perfect for swimming according to Draco, so I think that we can go swimming, but I don't know where… actually, yes I do. I have the perfect idea!"

Five sets of eyes looked at him questioningly, waiting for his idea to approve or disapprove the idea, but it never came, instead he just summoned a pen and a piece of paper. "Okay, who can we invite, okay there is the six of us, okay, the twins, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Padma, Parvati, Lav, Ginny, Vince, Greg, Theo… who else… that we can trust and are friends?"

"What about Colin and Dennis? They haven't been too bad lately especially Colin after he came out of the closet." Hermione said before slapping Ron's arm softly when he snickered muttering how he knew it was going to happen. Harry nodded and added them to the list.

"What about Millie?" Pansy asked, not sure on how she had come out in the battle. Draco just shook his head and said softly of her betrayal.

"What about Suzie, as in Susan Bones?" Hermione asked, getting another name added to the list. "And Justin Finch-Fletchley, he had been a good help with the organising of support groups and was a good friend last year and helped those who had lost loved ones oh and Luna!"

Harry nodded adding them to the growing list and turned to Ron, "What about you, got any ideas?"

Ron thought for a moment and said, "At the rate we are going why don't we invite those people and get them to invite their friends and we will all meet some where and figure out what beach to go to from there?"

Hermione looked at her boyfriend in shock, along with the other five in the group, but she also had a smile, "See, you can come up with smart things!" she said with an evil smirk played on her lips before hugging him and pecking him on the lips while standing on her toes to reach. Harry just laughed and nodded.

"Okay, we'll do that, but first, who do you think should come, Panse? What about you Love?" Harry said looking from one to the other.

Pansy shrugged and said "I really don't know who came out on what side so I'll leave it up to you lot." Percy smiled and kissed her on the neck from his place behind her, with his arms around her waist.

Draco thought for a moment before saying, "What about the quidditch teams? And the twins' friend, what was his name… Lee Jordon, the other prankster and joker." Harry smiled and added multiple names to the list.

"Okay, I'll be back, Drake, you want to come with?" Harry said standing up and turning to his boyfriend. Draco nodded, standing up and wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy's waist. Harry nodded to the others before disappearing.

**8888888888**

Once the two had made their way all the way down the list, plus the extras and had taken them all to Harry's house to wait so that he could take them all to where ever he was going to be taking them. It took a while to get every one, since they either refused to go with Harry, or they refused to go until they knew why he was latched onto Draco in such a manor.

In the end there were about thirty people, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins, even some who had already left school and were friends or family. Harry had them all standing out the back of his house and before he began to take them to the secret destination, he asked them whether any of them had any questions apart from where they were going and about Draco. When no one said any thing he just nodded and separated them into groups of about five each and began to take them by teleportation to the hidden place.

**88888888888**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ADD TO THE GROWING NUMBER… THEY HELP SO MUCH!**

**Please if you read review! This fic is on over 30 alerts lists, over 40 favourite's lists, so please review, I want to know exactly what you think! Oh and I have lost all my hits to the fics… so I have no idea how many people have read it now!**

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter… I just can't seem to be able to write this one, I know what I want to do but I can't get it out… please review, they inspire me to write, if you have an idea as to what I can do please say in a review, if you have a challenge for me to do as a fic, one shot or full just say so and I'll give it a whirl. **

**C ya!**


	23. Back To School

**! The Consequences of Boredom !**

**A.N/ Here we go again…**

**I officially now do NOT have wisdom teeth. Sorry for the long wait but after having my wisdoms removed… well I've been quite out of it… and then I couldn't think of what to do… I was going to write a chapter based on their day at the beach… but I just couldn't so instead… well this is what I wrote instead… **

**Short update, sorry but I'm in a rush. **

**In response to a review, they are going into their 7th year, so they would be some where around 17 years old. Sorry for the confusion that may have occurred… but it did say at the beginning. **

**Also… I only just found out when Draco's birthday really is... I never knew but yes… I wrote this before I found out and I'm not going to change it. **

**Now, on with the story…**

**888 Chapter Twenty Three – Back to School 888**

The day at the beach ended up being quite memorable. They had gone to another place, much like that in Australia, but was some where in Europe, Harry didn't disclose where precisely though, but they had fun in the sun playing around in the water and sand. It had ended much too soon for all those who were there… but it was almost dark and they had school the next day, or work for those who had already finished their years at Hogwarts.

Harry and Draco sat on one side of the last compartments of the train with Hermione and Ron across from them. Harry was leaning on Draco, his boyfriend on the window side, while Hermione had her legs thrown over Ron's and had her arm draped around his shoulders.

"So, how are you going to break the news to the school?" Hermione asked, slightly nervous about how they would go about his task.

"Well, we were thinking that we would just act normally, and not actually announce it or anything. This way they can see us naturally…" Harry answered simply.

"And anyway, most already know, with those who went yesterday, I wouldn't be surprised if no one was shocked at our appearances together." Draco continued, playing with Harry's hair, of which had streaks of silver and gold.

Ron chuckled slightly and was about to say some thing when the compartment door opened. A bright flash went off, blinding them for a second before Harry groaned, "Colin!"

The young blond smiled cheekily as he greeted them, "Hey guys, sorry but it was the only way I could keep the hordes at bay, they are trying to get through and I asked them what would get them to piss off and they said that they would accept just one look." He paused before grinning a truly Slytherin grin, "they never mentioned that it had to be live, so they can see a photo and get lost."

Draco laughed, and Harry shook his head, while Ron and Hermione looked at the boy before them, completely shocked that the normally blundering photo-obsessed boy had thought of this. "Fine, and what do you mean hordes, we haven't heard or seen anyone?"

"Harry, is it really that normal for you not to have any one to come and disturb you on your train ride? Let alone the normal yelling and screaming as pranks are pulled?" Colin said, simply, leaving it up to Harry to figure out the rest, "Okay, well I'm off, I'll give 'em this and that should shut them up… for now."

The six year boy stepped out of the compartment and closed the door, leaving the four seniors behind to their own thoughts and discussions. "Well I guess that it makes sense now, I had thought that it was a bit weird that none of the fan group had come to … visit … stop it Ron." Hermione said, while thinking, although her thoughts were interrupted at that point by Ron coughing 'perve' in correspondence to what the fan girls… and boys… really got up to.

"Any way as I was saying…" Hermione started to continue with her thoughts before she was interrupted again, this time by Draco.

"so you think that Colin and some other people are stopping others from coming to this compartment?"

Hermione thought for a second and just nodded. "But why would they do that?" Draco asked.

"Who knows…? I guess that this is their way of proving to us that we can trust them?" Hermione said.

"No, that's not it." Harry said, getting the attention of his two best friends and boyfriend straight away, the way that he said it just stated quite clearly that he knew _exactly_ what the cause for this special treatment was.

"They are doing it because…"

**88888888888**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ADD TO THE GROWING NUMBER… THEY HELP SO MUCH!**

**I'm sorry to day this, but I'm not going to update again after this until I have at least 190 Reviews in total. Huge number… but I need more time to update… please, if you have ANY idea as to what I can do, TELL ME! I know of nothing of what to do! Eh eh eh CLIFFHANGER!**

**Cya!**


	24. Back to School Part Two

**! The Consequences of Boredom !**

**A.N/ Here we go again…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**This is a short update… it's just to make sure that I do get one up before I go away to Coffs Harbour… but I won't be updating again till I have 195-200 reviews. **

**Also, I'm not continuing on from the last chapter… this is the last chapter, but out side of the compartment. **

**Thank you to BleedingxHeart for beta-ing this chapter and chapter two of the carnival. **

**Now, on with the story…**

**888 Chapter Twenty Four – Back to School part Two 888**

"People, People, please, just calm down!" Colin yelled, from behind Crabbe and Goyle, who were holding back over twenty people who were all shouting and screaming, wanting to see if the rumours were true. Pansy cast a fourth silencing charm over the compartment.

Ginny opened the door of the compartment next to the one being guarded and stepped out, "OI!" She hollered over the top of the yelling. Much of the shouting stopped and those who still yelled quietened when they realised how loud they were. "What the FUCK do you think give you the RIGHT to invade their privacy! What the HELL possesses you to get so hyped up about seeing two people that you attack others?"

She paused for a second to gain her breath from yelling and from the rage pumping through her veins. She crossed her arms and glared at all of the people who were crowding in the narrow corridor on the rocking train. As she turned to go back into her own compartment some one yelled to her "We just want to see them together, most of us have thought that they would be gorgeous together!"

Ginny turned around and stood, her hands by her sides, all the love that she felt for Harry made her want to snap the little git who had yelled out, but before she could even try to find out who it was, Colin was grinning like mad and was saying in a laughing voice, "Okay, you want to see, I'll let you see!"

Ginny then rounded on him and looked at him furiously. He strutted passed her towards the door and as she passed he muttered to her, "Don't worry Alkhi, I know what I'm doing." He patted his camera and continued walking. She caught on and also grinned.

As he was walking on, Crabbe turned and called out to him, "What do you mean by Alkhi?"

Colin laughed and just said, "Gin is short for Ginny and Alkhi is short for alcohol, gin being an alcohol."

Crabbe laughed and turned back, while Ginny just shook her head, muttering how she hadn't chosen it, it was not by choice that she was called such a thing. Colin turned back around and walked to last door of the train and slid it open, as he did this he also lifted up his camera and as soon as the door was open and he had lined it up, a flash shone and Colin stepped inside.

**88888888888**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ADD TO THE GROWING NUMBER… THEY HELP SO MUCH!**

**Please review and say what you think is going to/ what you would like to happen. **

**Reviewers who are signed in or leave an email address will get a cookie and a pressie. **

**Sorry but not going to update till 195-200 reviews… **

**Alkhi is pronounced Al-Kee**

**Happy Holidays!**


	25. Back to School Part Three

**! The Consequences of Boredom !**

**A.N/ Here we go again…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Okay, I'm updating, WOO HOO! And hopefully will again a few more times in the next two weeks, since i am going away… again… 8grumble8… but any way… here you go. Hope you like, please tell me if you do or not in a review! I was going to wait till I had 195 but I couldn't be bothered, see how I spoil you:-P**

**Please read amazing, it's a song fic, and I feel so unloved that I only have one review for it, I think that it turned out okay, and I really want to know what you think, good or bad. And please, if you read, review, if you don't know what to write just say, good, bad, or what ever, it means so much more then you can realise to find out that I have a new review!**

**Also I have proof that no-one was paying full attention in the last chapter, since no one said any thing about Pansy being on the train! Hello! SHE DOESN'T GO TO HOGWARTS! I only noticed a minute ago… meh I can make it work. **

**Now, on with the story…**

**888 Chapter Twenty Five - Back to School Part Three 888**

"They are doing it because I asked them to." Harry said in a monotone voice and a blank face.

"Is there a reason other then your privacy that you got them to do it? And what is getting them to agree to it? And who is involved?"

"Hermione, slow down and let me explain. I asked them to do it so that we can have some peace and quiet before we are stuck in the middle of questions, rumours and the life of a scandalous rich and famous wizard, or witch for Hermione's case. They agreed because they are our friends, and they have secrets of their own. Ginny and Colin were the ones I asked, and Crabbe does what ever Ginny does now-a-days and Goyle is still Crabbe's best friend, oh and Pansy, I don't know what she's doing on the train, but she's helping too. I'm pretty sure that's every one in view of those trying to get in, but I think that Neville and Luna are helping in the back ground."

Hermione sat in thought, she still had a feeling that he was hiding some thing, while Ron just shrugged and nestled back into his chair. Draco raised an eye brow and looked for any clue that Harry was hiding some thing. "_You're hiding some thing love." _He stated eyes locked with Harry's.

"_What makes you think that?" _Harry answered in a calm voice.

"_You've obviously been thinking about the answer to that question for a while for it to come out so well structured. What are you hiding and more importantly, why?"_

"Would you two stop doing that?"

"What?"

"Harry, I can tell when you two are talking through your mind, and it's quite annoying!"

"Sorry Herm." Both boys said lowering their heads in shame, but were still smiling inwardly.

"What were you talking about any way?" Hermione asked, knowing some thing was up.

"He was trying to get more information out of me," Harry said grinning. "All you have to do is wait a while and it will all be disclosed soon enough."

Ron, who had started listening again, resumed to how he had been sitting before, knowing that once Harry got like that, they weren't going to get any thing out of him and not to bother. Draco on the other hand hadn't been there all those times he had a secret and didn't want to say what it was, or when he had a surprise for some one and wouldn't speak of it until time, so he kept pushing for information.

Hermione knew that they weren't going to get any new information until Harry was ready just sat back against Ron and tried to think logically what it could be. "Harry…" Draco whined.

"Who knew that I would one day make you whine?" Harry said with a cheeky grin, "Pouting won't work… neither will glaring."

"Fine, I won't talk to you, won't touch you and won't participate in any thing that involves you." Draco said defiantly.

Harry looked at the blond shocked, he wasn't sure if he was serious, but the tone he was using, he wasn't so sure that he wanted to try his luck. "Draco…"

"No, I'm not speaking to you, until you tell us what is going on!" Draco said standing and sitting on the other side of the compartment, arms folded.

Harry grumbled to himself and thought for a few minutes. "Fine." He said shrugging.

Draco humphed and left the compartment. Ron thought for a moment that Harry had given in, but then realised that he had just kept to his guns. Like always. Hermione knew that this wouldn't be too good for their first night back at Hogwarts, but knew that no matter what, neither boy would give into what they believed in, but he knew that Harry would explain all in good time.

8888888888

After not even five minutes, Draco came back into the compartment, slightly shaken. He had forgotten about the people waiting out side, worse then paparazzi he said, but tr least they were staying behind the line, not that they had much of a choice with the spells from Pansy and Colin and the threats from Crabbe, Goyle and Ginny. At first he had going to sit on Harry, but then thought better of it when he remembered his threat and how the raven haired boy didn't seem to care enough to give in.

Instead he sat next to the window on Ron and Hermione's side of the compartment. He watched the scenery out side, and realised that they were getting quite close to their destination. Suddenly Harry said in a sad but loving voice in his head, "_you know that all I wanted was for us to have our final trip to Hogwarts via train to be nice and relaxing, and all that I am hiding is a surprise for later?"_

Draco gulped, he glanced to his loves face before dropping his gaze once more. "_Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us that? Instead of us thinking that you're hiding some thing from us? From me?" _Draco said back in a sad and to his displeasure insecure manner.

Harry smiled softly and edged across his seat so he was in front of the blond and murmured, "Because I hadn't thought before speaking and because I'm a fool." Harry placed his hands on Draco's knees and his eyes bore into silver, begging for forgiveness.

Draco smiled softly and whispered softly, leaning forward, "Tell me something I didn't know" before stealing a quick kiss.

Hermione forced herself not to coo and just stood up and pulled Ron out of the room to 'get changed' or at least, that's what she told them. Ron just grinned and let her drag him out. Harry chuckled softly and let Draco pulled him onto his lap. Draco laced his arms around Harry's waist to hold him on and kissed him softly on the neck, "Sorry for over reacting," Draco mumbled into Harry's ear. "I'm just a little freaked out about what is going to happen when we get there."

Harry laughed again and pecked Draco and answered with laughing eyes, "Who isn't?"

Draco was going to answer when he heard the screech of the brakes and felt the rocking from the change in speed. "_Come on love, we'd better get changed." _He stood up, taking Harry with him, and grabbed his day bag, he didn't notice Harry swish his hand, but he did realise some thing was up when he opened the bag and found the clothes he wore onto the train in the bag. Looking at Harry, he saw him wearing his robes already, and with a glance down, realised he too was wearing his.

"Cheat."

Harry just grinned and poked his tongue out at the blond who then latched on and started another round of passionate kissing. They were only interrupted by Ron and Hermione banging on the door from the other side yelling that they had better hurry up or they won't get a carriage.

8888888888

AN/ ooooh longest chapter in a long while!

Oops

Sorry guys, but I went on hols and with it went my ability to write, sorry for the lateness and sorry if I don't update again in the next 2 weeks, going away again soon. I'll try but not promising anything. Thanks for all the reviews!

Keep it up!

Almost at 200, please try and get to that mark! I want it so much! You can make it my Christmas and new year pressie!

hopeful grin!

Happy new year every one!

Cya!


	26. Back to School Part Four

**! The Consequences of Boredom !**

**A.N/ Here we go again…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Wow, chapter 26 already! Woo! L.O.L. Four chapters about them going back to school! It's so me! I drag everything out so much. Sorry bout the long wait, I just couldn't write… . doesn't seem like much of an excuse but that all I can say. **

**By the way… I WENT FLYING IN A HERCULES! WOOO! (big cargo plane the RAAF use (air force) :D IM SO HAPPY!**

**Now, on with the story…**

888 Chapter Twenty Six - Back to School Part Four 888

Harry and Draco left the train and made their way to an empty carriage, Ron and Hermione just behind. Most of the people who had been waiting out side of their compartment had been ushered out by those who had kept them out, but those who were left did not say anything as the two left the room with flushed cheeks and red lips.

Harry sat next to Draco, leaning on him slightly, feeling suddenly tired and feeling very nervous also. Draco was feeling similar, knowing that things were about to get very hectic. Ron and Hermione watched the two, Ron wanting to comfort his friend, to help him with his nerves, but knowing that Draco would be the best person for that role and Hermione deep in her many thoughts.

8888888888

Harry and Draco entered the Great Hall, but were forced to part ways to sit at their own tables. Draco kissed Harry's temple and said things will work out fine. Ron and Hermione made their way to the table to get themselves and Harry a seat before there weren't any left together. Harry soon followed them, still not fully comfortable with having to be separated from Draco, although they were in the same room, he knew that it wouldn't be the same, they were unable to touch, hear each others voice or be able to defend the other.

Harry looked over from his place at the Gryffindor table in time to see Draco hugged by a Slytherin then get pecked by them. Jealousy surged through him and next second he found himself next to the blonde. He heard gasps around the room from those who saw him disappear, followed by a second round of gasps when they saw _where_ he re-appeared.

Harry stood, arms crossed glaring at the Slytherin who dared touch _his_ Draco. With out saying a word he slipped his hand into Draco's and sat at the Slytherin table next to Blaise, pulling Draco next to him, ignoring the student completely. Draco was still in slight shock, he hadn't been expecting Geoff to do that, they had broken up after three days since he was what Lucius had wanted Draco to be and Draco wanted nothing to do with those like that. Turned out he hadn't accepted the brake up.

"Dracon, what's going on babe?" Came the rumble of Geoff's voice.

Harry looked to Draco, curious of the name and saw the blonde sitting and glaring at his plate, face twisting in anger and going slightly red. "First of all you snivelling brat, my name is Draco Malfoy, you are to address me as Malfoy, not that stupid name you decided was better then the one chosen by my mother. Second, you are not to touch me again. Third, I told you last time I spoke with you, that I hated you and those like you and if you ever wanted to come near me again I would blast your attempt of brains to the other side of the world. Now get away from me and my Anamchara or I will be forced to come through with my promise." Draco said teeth grit still not turning knowing that if he did he would do some thing that he knew he would regret… or at least regret doing in such a public manner and such a high chance of getting caught.

Harry raised his eye brows and looked to the spot where Geoff had stood and found it empty, the Slytherin sitting down at the other end of the table. The great hall burst into another round of whispers after silence during the out burst. Harry glanced around sheepishly and caught Hermione's eye who just smirked in a knowing way.

"S_hould I ask?" _Harry said simply, receiving an answer just as simple, "A_n ex, if three days counts as an ex."_

Harry nodded and just looked to the front where Dumbledore looked about ready to get started.

**8888888888**

the proceedings went on as they had the previous years, Harry's new seating arrangement ignored and the Sorting Hat was set on its stool and began its song.

"Today of all days,

At this meeting of ways,

We gather as one,

In brighter days of the sun,

To find where we belong.

Brave Gryffindor,

Malice you abhor,

For justice and courage you strive.

Sly Slytherin,

Of cunning mind,

A friend to be held high.

Quick Ravenclaw,

Of wisest thought,

Your mind a strong steel fort.

And Hufflepuff,

Of fair, warm heart,

In friendship we shall never part.

In better times, we teach and learn,

And watch those gathered here,

For they too yearn,

To know their fate,

To see where they belong.

So line up now,

It wont be long,

Just wait 'till the end of my beautiful song."

Applause resounded as the hat returned to its stationary place on the stool. The first years were called forth one by one and separated into their houses. People chatting about the nights occurrences and wondering what this start to the year would mean.

Dumbledore stood and silence reined. "Welcome to another year of schooling at Hogwarts. I won't speak too much in fear of murder from hungry students, interesting headstone though I must admit, 'Killed by hungry teens'. Hmmm… any way. Enjoy."

A few first years looked around, Harry's question from his first year evident on their faces, all questioning their headmasters sanity, a frequent occurrence. The food appeared and the students began digging into their food, chatting happily, the younger ones nervous of the next day.

**88888888**

AN/ I know for a fact that this is the second last chapter. Sorry for the abrupt ending but there will be a sequel and once that's finished a sequel for that one also. I have it all planned out, its just taking me a while to write it.

Thanx for sticking with me, I have been busy and had writers block.

Cya!


	27. A Change To Come

**The Consequences of Boredom**

By GCandTKandFF.Nobsession

Hey sorry for the wait, and here is the final chapter to the consequences of boredom. There shall be a sequel, which I think will be called Night Howlers. Hope you have enjoyed this fic! Please tell me via review; it's the last chapter to be reviewed! I will try and make this chapter as long as I can; it is my longest to date! Hehe yay! You should be thankful! Tell me what you think about this by reviewing (HINT!) lol.

Disclaimer: yeah you know the deal… I own nothing

Dedication: ALL REVIEWERS! I ONLY DO THIS FOR YOU! Hehe and so I don't go mad! Lol. But mostly for you. More specifically, thank you to Steph and everyone who has ever beta-ed a chapter for me! And Steph for beta-ing this one!

Now on with the story,

**888 Chapter 27 - A Change To Come 888**

Harry looked around the common room, ignoring the stares from fellow Gryffindors who were still getting over their fact that he was: a) gay, b) Going out with Draco Malfoy, c) taken. None of these matters were helped at that moment for Harry was sitting across Draco's lap on an armchair, his legs over the left arm with his head resting on Draco's right shoulder. They were discussing their options of bedrooms. They knew that neither would agree to be seen in a Slytherin/Gryffindor dorm room every night, although they had so far switched each night. The teachers were a problem at first, but many turned a blind eye when they caught one in the common room of a separate house after curfew.

On the second night of school, when they had decided to stay in the Gryffindor dorm room, Professor McGonagall had come up to the common room to tell them to go to bed since it was almost one in the morning and every one was still up and making a din. She also said that no one was to leave the common room until morning. This surprised many people, since she had walked in when Harry was straddling Draco's lap and was kissing him with more passion then some could sum up in their life.

Something that many people had not realised or picked up on was that they were Anamchara, in other words, you say some thing to one, the other knows of it, you makes one feel strongly in some way, the other will know, and finally, they are very protective, especially the 'dominant' of the couple, which turned out to be Draco in this instance. There had been an incident in the Slytherin common room on the first night when a second year boy tried to pull a prank on Harry, but Draco had noticed. Let's just say that Poppy had her first patient that night. Snape did however turn a blind eye, not wanting to anger Draco further and knowing that he had no control over how he reacted when he found someone trying to harm his Harry.

Flitwick also had a situation much like this, but it was during class time. Harry overheard Terry Boot muttering some thing about Draco, Snape and 'private lessons' in the dungeon the year before. It was soon followed by snickering and continued muttering from those he was speaking to. Harry turned in a flash to look at those insulting and insinuating such vile things about Draco and a teacher, not bothering to grab his wand, he reached for Terry's throat, knocking multiple chairs and tables over in the process. This caught Terry off guard and the larger boy was swiftly pinned to the stone floor, his head meeting it with a sickening crack. As Harry pulled his hand back to begin his first blow, Flitwick was next to him, with a string of charms already leaving his mouth. Harry was lifted to the air and forced to let go of Terry, while the Ravenclaw was charmed to the floor, unable to move or stand. Flitwick sent Terry to the hospital wing with another Ravenclaw. Harry was lowered to the ground once the injured left the room, and was greeted by Draco who first clouted him then began checking if he was alright, second by his teacher who asked him to meet him after class in the sternest voice he could.

Class had resumed as normal after that and once the bell went, Harry and Draco waited in the room, until every one else left, Hermione and Ron saying they would meet them in the Great Hall later on. Professor Flitwick looked disapprovingly at Draco for a second but said nothing about his presence. He just said sternly but with a hint of kindness that could almost always be found in the friendly man, "If you ever get the urge to do that again, try not to do any thing, just walk out of the room and leave it to me. Okay boys?" Both nodded, knowing he was talking to both of them and was fully serious.

There hadn't been many other incidents quite as bad as this, the word of what they could do if the other was insulted, even in the slightest spread like wildfire, which suited them just fine. Many students who were muggle born and/or had never seen the strength or effects of the bonded accused the teachers of favouritism, but all the while there were people who stood by them, such as Ron, Hermione and Blaise who had been very supportive and had helped control them if any thing did happen, or just distracted them. The five of them were in the Gryffindor Common room, Blaise creating quite a bit of commotion at first but with five death stares, all coming from seniors, no one had any thing to say on the matter. They had been talking about various things, but the conversation usually turned back to the predicament fairly quickly.

"Why can't we just…"

"No Draco, we are not staying only in the Slytherin Dorm room."

"What if we…"

"Dray we can't keep swapping from room to room, it's too much work, especially when we have to get our books and we forget one, usually being Potions."

"Fine."

As Harry and Draco continued their banter back and forth with the occasional input from Blaise and Ron, Hermione suddenly jumped up. She looked off into the distance, as if in a trance, a look that Harry and Ron had grown accustomed with and knew straight away what it meant and as if on cue, Hermione muttered some thing about having to check something and how could she have been so stupid to have missed some thing like that. The four left behind watched her leave, Ron with a look of shock, confusion and mild disappointment.

Ron then turned his gaze to Harry and Draco, "Yep, we're definitely back at school." Harry burst out laughing and Draco looked between the two confused, "You know she has probably realised a way you can get a room? But the problem is, if she takes as long as she usually does and as time consuming as usual, I'm not going to see or talk…"

"Or touch," Harry interrupted that was what annoyed him the most, the comment causing Ron to blush one of the strongest Weasley blushes Harry had seen in a long time, which said a lot since Ginny had only recently gotten over her crush and he had stayed with them quite frequently.

Ron just grinned after a moment, glad that his friend understood him enough to know that bit and knew how to tease him without going too far, "And touch her for a while. Gyeahhh." Ron said before standing up and walking to the stairs and up to bed. Harry shook his head before resting it back on Draco's shoulder.

"I'm gonna get going, I unlike Herm, do not have privileges of a head student, and so can't stay out after curfew and it's getting quite close. Anything you want me to say to Pansy? I'm writing a letter to her bout how school is going so far, I can't believe she came on the train just to see the school's response to your relationship." Harry and Draco just laughed. It was true, the day after they arrived at Hogwarts; Pansy went home to Percy, all the while cackling about the night before.

"Just tell her hey from us and that we will most likely end up getting a room of our own." Draco said as Blaise began to get going. He nodded and left the room. Harry continued resting his head on Draco's shoulder, he rose his right arm up and began playing with Draco's hair. After half and hour of silence between the two, Hermione re-entered the room, smiling triumphantly. Harry was asleep by this time and so was oblivious to this but Draco saw her and waved to her as she wandered over. She glanced down at Harry and noticed he was asleep, which made her smile falter for a second as she resisted the temptation to coo. When she reached Draco she handed him a book, which was very familiar to Harry and Ron but not quite so much to Draco.

Looking to Hermione, Draco asked softly, "I'm guessing you run off to the library often?" Hermione chuckled and shrugged. She pointed to the title, "Hogwarts: A History… Herm how is this going to help us?" she smiled mysteriously and opened the book to a page she had book marked with a piece of parchment. She then pointed to a paragraph in the middle of the left page and with that nodded to him once and walked off unnoticed by anyone up the left set of stairs. Looking down to the book, Draco began to read, trusting that she had found something that might help. He read mouthing the words subconsciously:

'_There are come circumstance in which students of Hogwarts can have a dorm room other then that of their house and year. It is not frequently done, however when the time calls for it, the headmaster can arrange for the student(s) to sleep elsewhere. Those with the blood of a magical creature and have their inheritance, such as a Veela, may dorm elsewhere, along with their mate, should they find them during their school years. There are also those with bonds of a different kind, such as those who are fortunate enough to have an Anamchara, or better known as a soul mate, can also apply for a shared room, if their bond is too strong to stay apart and are of separate house and/or years."_

As much as Draco found it interesting, he was too excited by what he just found to continue reading. He prodded Harry in the ribs, who jerked and almost fell off his lap, but was caught by Draco before it was too late. He glared at Draco, "Why did you wake me? You could have just carried me up!" Harry said before noticing the book sitting on his lap. A split second later he recognised the book and then Draco's look of excitement and happiness. "What has Hermione found out?" Harry said waking up a bit more and looking to Draco intently.

"We've found a way we can have our own room!" Draco said excitedly but quietly, stating what Harry had already guessed. Draco had spoken quietly, trying not to attract too much attention; however his attempts were in vain when Harry whooped loudly, gaining much attention. He then leant down and kissed Draco passionately, not caring about the wolf whistles and yells of "get a room." This only made them smile when they eventually separated.

**8888888888**

The next day, during lunch time, Harry and Draco finished early so they could go see McGonagall before she had class again. The look on her face when their answer to her question of "What can I do for you?" was absolutely priceless. Draco said to her in his most polite voice, "We were wondering, Professor, if you could arrange a meeting between myself, Mr Potter and Headmaster Dumbledore, in accordance to our dorm room." She had been quite shocked, as both of the boys were known to just barge into the headmasters office, either guessing the password or by chance of a teacher entering or leaving. Once she got over her shock she assured them she would see what she could do and sent them on their way.

From her office, they headed down to the kitchens and picked up some snacks and a blanket. They then headed outside, as neither had classes for the remainder of the day. Once they chose a nice place under a tree by the lake, Harry laid the blanket out on the grassy embankment as Draco placed the basket of goodies on the ground as he sat on the blanket, just as Harry had it lying more or less flat. He then also sat with his back to Draco, before laying and resting his head on Draco's lap. They spoke little, but preferred just being in each others company and having the little privacy they had at that moment while most students were in class or otherwise occupied. They munched on some of the food as time went on.

After almost an hour and a half, and most of the food consumed, the two were now lying next to each other, drifting in and out of each others consciousnesses watching the sky, the clouds, listening to the wind, rustling of the leaves in the tree above them, both completely relaxed, when they were both distracted and focused on a streak of gold and red flowing through the sky. Both recognised it almost immediately knowing that it was good old Dumbles phoenix, Fawkes. A piece of parchment flew through the air, against the wind, and spiralling towards them. Draco reached up and picked it out of the air, and after flattening it out he began to read the loopy writing of which was their _beloved_ (aka crazy) headmaster.

"_Dear Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter,_

_Please meet me in my office at three thirty this afternoon, as I know you do not have any lessons for the remainder of the day. I am please you decided to make an appointment, is this sign of maturity, or just an attempt to soften me up?_

_Yours_

_A. Dumbledore"_

Harry looked to Draco who was packing up the basket and grinned childishly. "We're getting our own room." Draco looked up and looked to the sparkling green he loved so much, laughing softly as he stood up. He picked up a corner of the blanket, shook it and laid it across his right arm, the basket in his right hand, with his left hand he reached out for Harry who grasped is tightly in his own. They turned and headed up the rolling hills of the grounds that filled much of their memories, and they realised at that moment, this was their last year at their home.

**8888888888**

They headed inside, Draco hoping that he didn't get burnt from all that time in the sun and Harry getting more nervous about the meeting they still had an hour to wait for. They returned the basket and such to the kitchens; they didn't need to, but decided it took up some amount of time, which was in their favour. They then headed to the Slytherin Common room to figure out what to do for another hour. Inside the room Harry once thought was gloomy and dark they headed towards the plain black couches in front of the fire. "What do you feel like doing for the next hour until we have to go?" Draco said plopping down in the centre of the three-seater.

Harry looked down to him for a second thinking before he too sat down, he sat to Draco's right, close to the arm of the chair. He slipped off his shoes and sat cross-legged facing Draco, who then turned away from Harry and laid back and rested his head on Harry's lap with his feet on the opposite arm. Harry smiled down to him and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hmmm, we _could_ go and study with Hermione in the library…" Harry said with a straight face. Their eyes connected, both with looks of seriousness. They held this for one minute… two minutes… Draco's eyebrow twitched… three minutes… Harry's lips quivered... four minutes… five minutes… Harry chuckled… after that neither could hold it in.

They didn't mean to be mean or anything, but the seriousness of how Harry said it combined with the unlikeliness of them going to study so early in the year when both had already finished their homework, was just too much for either of them and so they continued laughing for a few minutes until Draco sobered up enough from the laughing fit to ask as evenly as he could, "No… seriously… what… what do you want… to do?"

Harry calmed a little and stroked Draco's hair, "I don't know… what do you want to do?"

Draco shrugged and looked up to Harry, "I don't know… what do you want to do?"

Harry groaned "I don't know…"

**8888888888**

"I can't believe we are here…" Draco said looking around the library.

"Why are we here? Whose idea was it?" Harry said scanning for Hermione.

"Yours." Draco said spotting her weaving through the ancient shelves in search of a particular book.

Harry grumbled and followed after the Slytherin. Hermione looked up to the shocked. "What are you two doing here?" She said as she picked seemingly random books off the shelves.

Harry and Draco looked to each other and said simultaneously, "We are here to study," Their faces where completely serious, as were their voices as they said is. They looked at her as she stared back. Her mouth open, eyes wide, head cocked to the side. After half a minute of Harry and Draco looking at her, unsure of what she was going to do she suddenly started to laugh, quietly of course because of their location, but laughing none the less.

Harry and Draco smiled sheepishly as Hermione forced herself to calm down. "Let me guess, you are bored, and waiting for a reply or the meeting with Dumbledore?" Both boys blushed, confirming her guess. She just smiled and worked her way to the back of the library towards a desk that she had commandeered as her own on her second day in first year. Not many people would sit there, purely for their respect for her, there were a few times when someone would somehow get there before her, but in those circumstances she would sit elsewhere until it was vacant once more.

The area had a table already laden with multiple books, three wooden chairs cushioned with red velvet. A window was situated just above the table which was in a corner, illuminating the area in a golden glow, enriching the wood grain of the chairs and table, while also lighting the area during the day, making it one of the few places in the library where a lamp is not needed in the afternoon. Hermione sat in the chair right in the corner, sliding the pile of books onto the table, which in turn pushed the ones already spread over it towards the opposite side. Draco sat in the chair so he faced the window side of the library, and once settled soon found Harry sitting on him once more. "Umm, Harry you do realise that there is another chair just there?" Draco said, even though he soon wrapped his arms around Harry's waist anyway.

Harry just smiled sheepishly and placed his hands over Draco's, he then turned to Hermione and asked glancing at the books over the table, "So, what exactly are you doing here now Herm?" she just looked up and smirked, which then made Draco raise his eyebrow and mutter in Harry's ear, "You know what, I think she's been around me too much…"

This made Harry burst out laughing once more, causing many people in the library to shush him and receive a disapproving glare from Madam Pince. Harry smiled and coughed, forcing himself to stop laughing; he then turned back to Hermione and tried to regain his self-control. She just shook her head and said softly, "Nothing much really, just researching how I could get guys into the girls' dorms because I've had enough of the girls coming and complaining to me about the fact that they have to go and sneak into their dorms and get caught there by teachers or other students." Harry smiled and Draco shook his head, biting his tongue. "_Draco… what dirty thought is now in your mind?" _Harry asked poking Draco's shoulder.

Draco smiled and said, "_That's one problem we'll never have to worry bout. And a few girls I know."_ Harry snorted and turned to face Draco, he clouted him up the backside of his head before turning back to Hermione as if nothing was different. She just looked at them and smiled shaking her head before reaching for a book and flipping through the pages once more. Harry and Draco looked to each other and shrugged; Harry reached for a book and also began skimming the books with Draco reading over his shoulder and taking notes, not allowing Harry to because of the illegibility of his writing.

They sat taking notes on anything that they thought might be helpful, murmuring between them about thoughts and ideas of how it could be done. Harry read a passage to Draco out of the book who copied it down swiftly in his small neat writing, once he finished the part they thought would be helpful Harry glanced at the window and realised that the sun had moved quite a bit since they came in, glancing at Draco's watch he saw that they were twenty minutes late for their meeting with Dumbledore. "_SHIT! We have to go!"_

Draco glanced at his watch too and swore under his breath, "Sorry Herm, we have to go, here's the info we collected, hope it helps… bye!" with that said he passed the papers he'd made notes on to the surprised girl and stood a second after Harry and picked up his bag. They then swiftly walked out of the library and once out the door broke out into a run. Harry half tripped up some of the stairs, missing one of the new trick steps which had turned up recently, around the same time the Weasley twins came to visit the school. He reached out and Draco, feeling through their link Harry's predicament, reached out behind him and grasped Harry's hand while still running up the stairs, half dragging Harry the rest of the way up. They continued to run through the halls hand in hand, earning some disapproving glances from teachers moving through the school between classes. They also had to dodge through many students and it was only as they reached the Gargoyle did Harry realise they could have just teleported there, at this realisation he burst out laughing, earning him a queer look from Draco. "_We could have teleported Dray! We just ran all that way…" _Draco's jaw dropped, he then returned the clout he had received earlier that day and tapped the statue with his wand and waited.

After a few seconds, the statue moved away and they made their way up the stairs, Harry stifling his laughter enough to finish regaining his breath from the run they just had. When they reached the top they found the door open and so walked in with their heads held high. Dumbledore was standing by Fawkes' perch, stroking the bird who was trilling happily. Harry and Draco said together, "Good afternoon Sir. We are sorry for being so tardy; we were in the library with Hermione." Dumbledore looked at them and smiled, the blasted twinkle as strong as ever.

"That is quite alright boys. Now, would you please have a seat and we can start to talk about this proposition of yours." Dumbledore said walking over to his table and taking a seat in his high backed chair and gesturing to the chairs which had not been there a few seconds before. Draco sat in the chair on the left, placing his bag at his foot and Harry soon followed suit, but he first moved his chair closer to Draco's before sitting. Dumbledore smiled at this and his eyes twinkled even more, annoying both boys, however they hid it, even as he offered them a lemon drop, which they both declined politely.

Leaning back in his chair Dumbledore gazes at the two students before him. "I have heard quite a bit from various teachers about your behaviours so far this year and while I am not pleased about this, I would much prefer it if you at least tried to keep it much more private and away from young eyes, and ears for that matter. Now I believe you have an idea to resolve this issue, am I correct in this assumption?" he said with his eyes shining with the twinkle which many students hated in such situations like this. Harry nodded and left the explaining to Draco.

Draco said nothing as he leant down and picked up his backpack and pulled a book out from within. Dropping his now empty bag to the floor, Draco flipped the book open at the bookmarked page and began speaking in a polite and persuasive voice. "As you know sir, Harry and I are Anamchara, or more commonly known as soul mates. This bond formed during the summer holidays and since then we have grown accustomed to each others presence at all times, especially as we sleep. Because of the bond's strength we are unable to keep away from each other for long and are so finding it difficult during classes and out of classes to perform as we need to, educationally and socially while keeping to the school rules, because of our house differences. We have come here today to ask to have our own private room."

Draco paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. During this break it appeared that Dumbledore was going to interrupt, but was stopped by Draco who had started to talk again. "Now we realise that much of the school populus would see this move as an act of favouritism on your part, we have found a way around the rule of dorm rooms being set to only same house, year and sex - with the help of Miss Granger of course. I hold here, 'Hogwarts: a History'. Within this book are all the rules of the school and such. On page two hundred and eleven, the following is said…" Draco then continued to say the passage found by Hermione the previous night. Once he finished quoting the book, he then passed it over to Dumbledore who glanced down to the text and smiled. Draco sat down and waited for a response or some form of recognition from the headmaster.

All the old man did however was nod and say to them in a plain voice, hiding all emotions, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention boys, I will see what I can do. You will know more by tomorrow, once I converse with other staff members. Thank you for arranging a meeting, rather then barging in, and good afternoon to you." Taking the hint, although still curious, Harry and Draco stood and left the office, Draco almost forgetting his bag, but picking it up and walking out the door, closing it behind him.

**8888888888**

"How did it go?" Hermione asked plopping down on Ron's lap in front of the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. Blaise shook his head, trying not to laugh at all the death glares their group seemed to be oblivious to. Harry looked across from the three-seater and shrugged. He and Draco were sitting as they had been before they went to the library earlier that day. "Harry, how is that an answer? You could surely elaborate more then just a shrug?" Harry just shook his head and continued to comb his fingers through Draco's hair, while Draco just hummed softly, feeling completely at peace.

"Dumbles didn't say anything; he just said that he'd let us know tomorrow. No emotion though, he just said it and bid us goodbye." Harry said simply. Hermione nodded and accepted the summarised telling of the meeting, although she didn't fully accept the behaviour of the Headmaster at the end of the meeting and not telling them of his thoughts, she still had a feeling that they were going to end up with a room of their own.

"Guys, I'm getting hungry, can we go to dinner yet?" Ron complained earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Hermione and a snigger from Blaise. Harry glanced at the clock above the mantel, 6:45, he was quite shocked that Ron had only just started complaining about being hungry; he usually was by 5, especially on a school night.

"Let's head down now; there shouldn't be too many people there by this time." Harry said nudging Draco to sit up, receiving only a groan and no co-operation. Blaise shook his head as he watch the two squabble silently. The boy stood up and followed Ron and Hermione towards the exit. Quickening his pace and catching up with them, he heard what they were discussing and their sniggering. They were betting on how long it would take for Harry to get Draco down to dinner. Ron said that they would probably need to take a trip down to the kitchens, while Hermione said they would probably come in while they were having dessert. Blaise smirked and said they would be seated and beginning to eat by the time they got there.

They all shook on it once out the door and out of sight of the two in question. The deal was the winner got to order the others around for the rest of the night. Harry and Draco were still inside the common room, in the middle of a tickle fight, some how positioned with Harry half off the couch and Draco tickling him while keeping Harry's hands from tickling him. Eventually Harry got a hold of both of Draco's hands, and was able to drag Draco onto the floor and then proceed to pull him to his feet and drag him out of the room and towards the Great Hall.

**8888888888**

Entering the great hall, Hermione groaned, Blaise smirked and Ron paled to a sickly white so light it would be visible even in the dark. Sitting at the Slytherin table was the happy couple, halfway through their meals, both vegetarian from Harry's insistence. They were talking between themselves quietly, trying to seem more normal in front of the school. The two were completely oblivious to their friends' bet and the consequences of Harry's hungriness and wish to get food before Ron nicks the best.

Ron and Hermione began to make their way to the Gryffindor table when Blaise grabbed them by the shoulders and led them towards his house table, the only thing stopping them from protesting being the bet. Forcing three forth years from their places across from Harry and Draco, Blaise pushed Ron and Hermione into two of the three now unoccupied spaces before sitting in the third and picking up a clean plate and beginning to serve up his food.

"Why did those forth years move for you with out any comments or argument?" Hermione asked as she too began to load up her plate.

"Simply because Draco, Pansy and I are the richest out of the students in Slytherin and our folks had once been some of the highest in Voldies ranks, and in this house that's all they think matters or at least did, but things stick, they don't really like change much. Draco was once the king of Slytherin, but since the war and now his relationship with Harry, he is not seen as being so grand. And since Pansy is not here anymore, Draco and I are now the equal leaders of the students in their minds. We don't choose it, but as you just saw, it has its advantages." Blaise said simply between mouthfuls.

"That is so… messed up… but I suppose it works…" Hermione said uncertainly. Ron just shrugged and let them be, too hungry to bother discussing the governing of the Slytherin house. Harry just smiled and looked around the room. Many of the teachers were missing from the staff table, only two left, Sinistra and Hagrid, Harry guessed the other teachers were attending the meeting about the room arrangement, although he didn't know what all the teachers would be needed for, possibly just their own heads of houses, but just tried to ignore it and attempted to be patient for the next day.

Draco finished his dinner and was waiting for the others to finish, not in the mood for dessert. After about a minute of talking about things other then the following day, his leg began to jiggle unconsciously, just a nervous twitch that he had developed recently. Harry noticed it after a minute and rested his hand on Draco's thigh, "_Calm down Dray, there is no reason to be nervous, there in no way that he will say no." _The warm touch did its work and Draco's leg stopped its bouncing, although he could tell that Harry was also nervous, and was just trying to keep him relaxed. Although the touch calmed him, there was no way he was relaxed.

Meanwhile, Blaise was trying to think up what he could do to the two left under his power for the night. Hermione was on his left while Ron was on his right and they were talking to each other in front of Blaise, not helping his attempts at thinking. Blaise smirked and said to Ron and Hermione, "Shut it you two." They looked like they were going to reply but stopped, remembering their bet. Hermione huffed and ate in silence, while Ron looked angry and continued stuffing his face.

"Uhh, Blaise, what is going on here? Since when does either of them listen to you?" Draco said, looking at the three before him. All three of them just shrugged in reply, not wanting to see the reactions of the two if they realised that they had been betting on them. Draco raised his eyebrow, but didn't push the subject. Draco then turned back to Harry and they talked about the classes they had been to so far that year, trying to keep from mentioning dormitories as much as they could.

**8888888888**

When dinner finished the five of them made their way back down to the Slytherin Common Room, Blaise had forced Ron and Hermione to go down so that he could use his winnings to the best of his advantage. Something he had forgotten about until Draco spoke the password was that that night was games night in the Slytherin house. Grinning, Blaise walked through into the room and began to plot how to handle it all.

Ron and Hermione had noticed the grin and began to worry, while Draco and Harry talked about anything they could about the past without hinting onto anything to do with dorm rooms, in an attempt to reduce and ignore their excitement and nervousness. Once they got onto the topic of the past week did they find it fairly difficult and instead looked to the other three sitting with them who hadn't really been speaking much. Blaise looked thoughtful and excited, while Ron and Hermione kept glancing at each other then at Blaise then to the fire and repeated this action. Draco was the first to get some clue as to what was happening, but he didn't really want to know why the visiting Gryffindors were still so nervous.

"So Blaise, how and why did you do it?" Draco asked sitting up slightly and looking at the dark boy.

Blaise looked up to Draco from the flames and cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean Draco?"

"You know what I mean Blaise." Draco said ignoring the looks from all three Gryffindors present at that moment; he even ignored Harry's curiosity through their link.

Blaise smiled and just said simply, "Oh you know, I thought that they would like to see the way that the 'dark' side lived for once, feel the culture difference. And it was simple enough, just needed the right kind of leverage." Draco could tell that Blaise had deliberately kept him and Harry from knowing what was happening, but not to let Hermione or Ron know either. Draco could tell it was going to be an interesting night.

Harry kept asking what they were talking about, but after seeing the smirk on Draco's face as he said, "You will see." scared the brunette enough to stop his pestering and instead turned to talk to his oldest friends, in an attempt to figure out why they would do what Blaise asked.

The night wore on and soon it was seven thirty and Hermione was starting to look uncomfortable and wanting to get back to the tower, not wanting to be stuck in the Slytherin Common room for the night, but the look on Blaise's face showed her that this was probably part of his plan for the night. She sat watching the clock hands tick on and at precisely eight o'clock she heard shuffling and then multiple feet running up the stairs from what she guessed to be the dorm rooms. A few seconds later, a few students came out into the room, one holding a box that reminded the girl of her muggle game, Twister but slightly bigger, another held several bottles of Butterbeer, the third student holding a cube about 10 cm wide. The three students turned and headed through a door that Harry had seen but hadn't been into.

Smirks were all that could be seen on older students faces as they followed their lead. In the room were several beanbags. scattered around the area big enough for easy movement for the three top years of Slytherins, plus guests. The ground was stone, as it was almost everywhere in the castle, but there was a thick black carpet rug in the centre of the room, covering much of the floor. The walls could not be seen as they were all covered by heavy velvet drapes of black, which seemed to shine green in certain lighting. Next to the door was a podium with a large book sitting on it, an ink pot and an impressive quill lay beside it. Harry could feel pulsating magic from the book and ink and could tell that by signing they were promising something. It was only when he figured that out that he realised that people would murmur to themselves. A seven year guy stood behind the podium, directing people what to do if they did not know, Harry knew he wouldn't have to talk to him because Draco would step him through it all anyway.

Hermione and Ron on the other hand had to be taken through the steps, all the while getting many queer looks. Once everyone had signed in and were settled in, either leaning on the walls, sitting on the floor or having scored a seat, one of the girls stood in the centre of the room and smiled broadly, her perfect white teeth shining. "Good evening my fellow Slytherins, and guests!" she said cheerfully, glancing at the few students who had come, of their own free will or other wise, before continuing on. "Now, most of you know the deal, but for those who do not, I'm going to go through the basics." Turning and pointing to the back of the room, she told them the different areas for different games. The back left corner was for spin the bottle, the middle right was for truth or dare and the area to the front was for twister, and as she spoke, the room seemed to expand, but no one moved or seemed to get any further apart. The areas left over around the room were for the times when you just want to sit around and chat, a bar would be set up, but no alcohol was able to be supplied for that night due to the supplier having left the school the year before; Harry had a hunch that the suppliers happened to be red heads… and twins… of whom he knew very well. (Not that they let him on in it), and so only normal and legal beverages were available.

Once all the rules had been gone through, people started to move towards the games they wanted to play, all looking very happy and excited, but it all seemed normal to them, they had done this multiple times previously. Blaise turned to Hermione and Ron and 'suggested' twister, and with grins, the three made their way to the twister game that was about to start, two of the grins nervous, one scarily knowing. Harry and Draco on the other hand went to the bar first and grabbed a glass of Fanta and began talking about what they should do first, neither wanting to play spin the bottle though. Seeing that Twister had already started up, they headed over to truth or dare and joined the circle. The girl who had done the announcement was having her go at that point in time, one of the guys in her year asking her truth or dare. She answered dare and so was dared to pash one of the guys near her, something she didn't want to do, since her girlfriend was sitting next to her, a piece of information given to Harry by Draco to help him understand why that caused the girl so much hassle.

The girl, Rikki, looked around at those in the circle, her eyes lingering on him and Draco for an instant before grinning. "Harry Potter, truth or dare?"

Harry's eyes widened, before he too grinned and said after conferring with Draco, "Truth." Not wanting to risk having any dares too risky, although they would later on once some of the people had gone to bed… whether alone or with someone was their business.

Slightly put off, Rikki still continued grinning and said in a very dirty voice, "How far have you and do you want to go with Draco?"

Harry was stumped for a second, completely flabbergasted, the others in the group looked at Rikki, then Harry, then Draco, just to start the cycle again. Draco said to Harry what he should say, he knew Rikki, he knew what she wanted, so he'd give it to her, and so much more. Harry just smiled seductively, and said in a voice much like she had used, "So far, kissing, touching, grinding and licking. But what I want, I want to go all the way. Get fucked. Nice. And. Hard." By the time Harry had finished speaking, his voice was nothing more then a rasping, lustful whisper.

After the question, mouths had dropped, but when Harry answered and the way he answered, both he and Draco had been shocked that no jaws had been dislocated. Only Rikki didn't have her jaw to the floor, instead she was chuckling. "How nice of you to tell him what to say Draco." She said mirthfully.

Draco looked to her and just said simply, "I may have told him what to say, but he did say it, so it must be true." Harry blushed slightly at this, he was never one to kiss and tell, let alone fantasise and broadcast! Remembering the game, Harry turned to one of the other people in the group, they didn't seem as affected by his statement, so after learning his name from Draco, Harry said like he would any other time, "Jim, Truth or Dare?"

**8888888888**

As the night wore on, Blaise took the two Gryffindors from game to game. Once they had played Twister multiple times, Ron usually getting out fairly quickly, while Hermione stayed in for a surprising amount of time, usually the only one left against Blaise by the end of the game. She muttered to Blaise when he asked how she could do it, "I sit at a table for many hours a week, do you not think that I am used to sitting in uncomfortable positions for long amounts of time holding a book up while writing and keeping the candle light at the right angle to see what I'm reading and writing?" he thought about it for a minute and shrugged, it still amused him.

From Twister they went to Truth or Dare. Here many learned that Hermione was no where near the geek they thought she was; she was just a crazy, freaky, curious, strong headed, obsessive and talented chick. All this learnt from one truth and two dares which many believed she would back out of, but surprised them all by answering straight up with passion, smiles and complete truth. The first time she was asked, she chose dare, showing them she was not scared of whatever they threw at her. The first dare was easy enough, and she scoffed at it when they told her what she had to do, Ron on the other hand thought that it was really bad. Basically, all she had to do was wear a pair of conjured black leather pants which were tighter then blood circulation and sitting would normally allow, a tight green shirt, platform leather boots with buckles up the side and a studded collar.

After that one, which she did with ease and left it on, putting a spell on the pants to allow her to sit on the ground, she then chose truth, to show that she was willing to tell them anything. And they met her challenge with Rikki, one of the people who stayed in the circle almost all the night, asking her, "Who was your kinkiest kiss and when was it?"

Hermione hadn't even looked at Ron, instead she just said with a grin and glassy eyes as she remembered, "Don't know if you'll believe me, but for a bi, Dean and Seamus give some very erotic kisses, the best was Seamus beginning of last year when we were drunk and he caught me when I tripped and our eyes met and one thing led to another." It was only then that she blushed before winking and not telling any of them _where_ it led, although many could imagine. Ron knew that it had only been a kiss, but he could still feel his blood pressure rising.

As time went on, it lead back to Hermione once more, many people curious about her, and so she did another dare, this time she had to do the can-can singing Bohemian Rhapsody at the top of her lungs. Thing was, by doing this one, she also got the respect of any in the room who had worn platforms before, and by being able to keep her breath and the tune, many people from the circle had also gotten up and joined in after watching her for a few moments. Let's just say that falling out of her top was the only thing that stopped Hermione dancing, much to the disappointment of many in the room.

During all this, Ron and Blaise had sat out of the circle and weren't really payed much attention to, they were happy just to see what was done to Hermione, Ron trying not to get angry or jealous, only because he didn't want to make her angry and because Blaise had told him not to, and anything Blaise told them to do that night, they had to do. Once Hermione finished doing the can-can though, Blaise could tell that Ron was getting annoyed and would lash out soon, so he decided to get them to move on to the next game.

Where things moved on so much more.

**8888888888**

While this was going on, Harry and Draco were in the middle of a very interesting game of Twister. Both concentrating on it, and soon had all their opponents out and they were soon both left on the mat, their minds locked together, coming close to being one mind, four arms, four legs and two bodies, twisted together holding themselves and each other up. It was a scene many were crowding around to see, especially when the two ended up face to face, with competitive grins and sparkling eyes.

Eventually though, they gave up, they couldn't be bothered, plus they had been in such close proximity of each other that they needed to do something more then hold themselves up while pressed against the others shaking straining body. In the middle of their heated kisses and grindings in a shady corner, they got interrupted by loud singing, cheering and laughter, making both of them to look over to where Hermione and multiple Slytherins were starting to scream "I'm just a poor boy, no body loves me," this made them smile and Harry turned from his straddling position to sitting on Draco's knee facing towards the attraction.

At first Harry wondered how the Slytherins would know the words to the muggle song, until Draco explained that it was one song that Slytherin had embraced as their own, as Freddie Mercury had dated an ex-Slytherin many years before. Harry looked around at the people in the room, seeing who was joining in, figuring out what kind of personalities they had from how they reacted. Suddenly, as he looked back to those in the line, he saw something he _really _didn't want to. Hermione's top slipped and **all **was exposed. He heard Ron yell out and saw many cheer as she realised and pulled her arms out of the loops they were in with Rikki and Stacey who were on either side of her. She blushed slightly, but was laughing along with the rest, not really all that ashamed or embarrassed… much.

With her shirt back in place, Hermione and the other performers returned to their places. As Hermione was about to sit however, Ron and Blaise were just looking at her in shock and slight disbelief and decided that it was time to move on from that game if that was just the beginning of truth and dare.

Before going to the circle for Spin the Bottle, the three went and got some drinks and sat and talked for a bit. Blaise's respect for Hermione had increased - while he had known that she wasn't what most saw her as, he never expected for her to be so open and comfortable with her body and past experiences. He also had to admit that her body was very attractive and he was stating to fall, not that he would do anything about it while she was with someone, let alone Ron who was becoming quite a good friend also, making Blaise feel all the worse, but man, Hermione sure did look hot in those pants.

**8888888888**

The three had been part of the circle for quite a while, many kisses shared, many leaving the circle to continue elsewhere, but none of the three were landed on until a fifth year girl spun the bottle and it landed on Ron. Half reluctant, but knowing that it was part of the deal, Ron kissed the girl, for the required three seconds. He didn't really mind it, but he couldn't really judge her from three seconds. The girl then moved back to her position and it was Ron's turn to spin the bottle. Placing it on the floor close to the middle, he spun it and suppressing his nerves watched it as it slowed to a stop. Turning to see who is was pointing at, he grinned when he saw it had astonishingly stopped on Hermione. They held back a laugh, leaning in they kissed, it was soft and longer then the three seconds, but they both felt it was different. They didn't know what, but a change was on its way.

Picking up the bottle, Hermione looked at it curiously, wondering what tinkering had been done to it by the Slytherins, but as she was about to put it down to spin is again, she noticed the flash of the Weasley's logo, with a smirk she placed it down, head tilted down, eyes glancing over the faces in the circle, and spun. Watching it as it made its way round the circle over and over and over, slowing down after seconds and she began to think of whom she would like it to land on. She knew that she wouldn't mind if it was any of the people in the circle, but looking around, she knew the one she would prefer, and she was slightly shocked at it, but she knew it was true. The bottle began to slow and it stopped, all eyes followed the line to the chosen.

Hermione had already seen who it was, their eyes locked, Ron completely forgotten, leaning forward together, Blaise watched, not really believing until her lips met his and the world dropped away. Their eyes closed and she raised her hands and began running it through his hair before resting on the back of his head. The kiss heated and tongues battled as they were sucked into their own world of new sensations and feelings, only being drawn out when air was needed and their minds began catching up with the rest of them. They panted heavily, heads resting on the others, eyes caught together, not going anywhere soon. Hermione blushed slightly and bit her lip softly, still sensing tingles, and by the flushed look on Blaise's face he was feeling very much the same.

**8888888888**

The next morning, Hermione, Ron and Blaise sat around in the Slytherin Common room, just talking about light stuff, such as the weather and things, keeping from what happened the night before, no one really sure what to think about it or what would come from it. Harry and Draco were still upstairs, supposedly still getting ready for the day, or more correctly giving the others some space, well that and spending some much needed time together alone.

After twenty minutes of waiting for the couple to come down, Ron had had enough, he knew that eventually things would change. Things had been dwindling between himself and Hermione for a while now, they loved each other but now it was just a friendship really, she was a friend with benefits. Suddenly he said in an exasperated voice, "So, what's going to happen after last night?"

Hermione looked over at him from the other lounge, each of them had sat on separate seats, for each their own reasons, she looked to Blaise, as he looked to her, and their eyes met. She rubbed her forehead and said quietly, "I don't know…"

Ron looked to Blaise, and the Slytherin boy just shrugged and said, "I don't know, but I think that you two should talk between yourselves and sort some things out without a third party to worry about." He then got up and walked up the staircase to the boys' dorm room. Hermione watched him walk away and was glad that he accepted that they needed to talk and didn't act as most guys in his position would have and made it as hard as possible for the other involved.

Ron watched her do this, and smiled, she had once looked at him like that. Feeling eyes on her, Hermione turned and looked at the red head. She saw his smile and cocked her head to the side questioningly. He just said simply, "We've been friends for a while now, we both know this." She smiled softly, sadness in her eyes, but they both knew that it was the end of that part of their relationship.

Hermione stood and walked to Ron, cupped the side of his cheek and pecked his lips, "Thank you Ron for understanding. It would be best if we did end now," she paused for a second and ran her hand through his hair, "We don't want to lose any friendship just because we fought for something that wasn't there anymore." Her hand then dropped to her side and Ron stood up and gave her a hug.

Ron muttered in her ear, "You know, it's alright with me if you go out with him. I know he is a good guy and won't hurt you."

**8888888888**

Blaise knocked on the door of the boys' dorm and waited, hearing Draco's call to come in, Blaise opened the door and entered. He then walked to his bed and sat, Draco watching him from his own bed where he and Harry had been sitting and talking, or so they wanted people to believe. He could tell that Blaise was nervous about something; he could guess what that something was, but he knew that it usually helped him to talk about things. "What's up Blaise?"

Blaise looked up and met sparkling silver ones, "Oh sorry, if I interrupted anything, I think that Ron and Hermione need some time to talk about stuff…" he then shrugged and continued to say, "if you would like some privacy I could go somewhere else…"

Draco smiled and just said with a dirty voice, "Well you know you could always watch…" just waiting for Harry's and Blaise's reaction, and succeeding he laughed and said, "Haha, don't worry Blaise I'm just messing with you, there isn't much need to worry about that right now, things will sort themselves out eventually…" Draco said not really sure of what to say, since he didn't really know all that much of Ron and Hermione or how they would react when a situation like this arose.

Harry smiled, he knew his friends, he had a feeling of what would happen, "Don't worry Blaise, I don't think that their feelings have been all that powerful as they used to be, they were once joined at the hip, but lately things just haven't been the same, I can't really say what will come of all this, but Ron won't be a jerk to you just for kissing Hermione, it was just a game after all, and he had kissed some other girl for it, although no where near the passion that you two had." He then winked and began to stand. "Hmm I'm guessing they would be ready by now… and anyway I'm hungry, and I know that Draco is." He then laughed and slipped his shoes on and pulled Draco up by the hand and waiting for him to get his on too.

Blaise smiled as they brushed hands against each other's before linking fingers and moving out of the room, followed by a still slightly nervous Blaise.

**8888888888**

The group, once meeting up with the two Gryffindors, made their way up to the Great Hall for breakfast, Hermione and Blaise unsure around each other still slightly, but Ron happy that their friendships hadn't been jeopardised, although he had warned Blaise strongly about hurting Hermione. He had just said that he would do all he could not to hurt her and that seemed to give Ron some peace. By the end of their walk to the Great Hall, the two had already joined hands and had given each other a few secret glances with shy smiles.

Entering the Great Hall, Hermione forced Blaise to go eat with them, as he had forced both her and Ron the night before to sit at the Slytherin table. Harry and Draco also joined them, as the day before they had been sitting with the Slytherin. Sitting and beginning their breakfast, the group relaxed and chatted, except Harry and Draco from their nerves about Dumbledore's announcement, they knew that he was going to wait until most people had turned up before announcing, so as to reduce the changes through gossip and misunderstandings, games of Chinese Whispers were fun unless it is in a boarding school, then it just gets out of hand.

Once most people were in the room, Dumbledore stood and quiet ruled soon after. With a smile and that damned twinkle, Dumbledore began, "Good morning, I have a special announcement to make. There are going to be some changes in this school, starting with living arrangements of students…"

**88888888**

AN/ and that's the end of that chapter! And story! Lol

Sorry for leaving it there, but it fits with the sequel I want to do. You know of the consequences of their boredom, next you'll find out about the night howlers! So farewell for now and I shall tell you the tale another fic… hehe…

Cya

Squeak xoxo

PLEASE REVIEW! This is the last time you can for this story… I would really like to know what you thought of this fic… seriously! Hehe

Omg its over…

THE END!


End file.
